


His secret.

by Bunnymari



Series: George & Wilbur [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other mcyt can appear later, Swearing, because why not, but i don't know how to write angst, fluff maybe, george likes wilbur but wilbur is clueless lmfao what a noob, george runs away, idk i want fluff but that's later lol, sadness :(, this is my first fanfiction dont kill me, wilbur has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymari/pseuds/Bunnymari
Summary: George wants to run away, but Wilbur tries to stop him.This is my first ever fanfiction lol.Also if any of them are uncomfortable with fanfictions, I will delete this immediately! :)I just realized how many mistakes this fanfiction has lmaoopls ignore them thx <3
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: George & Wilbur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074320
Comments: 164
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

――――――  
WILBUR  
――――――

Wilbur opened his eyes to see the same white ceiling staring back at him, as it did any other day. The sunshine filtering through the small gap in his curtains lit up his room in gorgeous sunrise colours. He brought up his hand to cover his face as he sighed. It was Saturday. He didn't want to get up yet, so he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He opened his phone to at least a hundred new notifications. 

Then he remembered. George hadn't been active for eight, nine days now? Maybe ten? No one knew why he disappeared so suddenly. 

Most of the notifications were on discord, the Dream SMP server, to be exact.   
He read the messages. Dream and Sapnap were the most worried out of all of them, not that you can blame them, they're George's best friends after all. Dream and Sapnap thought about getting in contact with someone in George's family, or any of his friends who he has in the UK, well, pretty much anything to know if he was okay. The more Wilbur read, the more worried he became. If only someone could go check up on George. Dream and Sapnap couldn't 'cause of all this virus stuff. 

It was then that a thought popped into his head. It's the weekend, isn't it? He could go check up on George to make sure he's not dead or something. Wilbur shuddered, the thought of George being dead made him feel uneasy. 

Wilbur got out of bed and quickly threw on a white button-up shirt and black jeans. He made his way to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. While having breakfast he checked twitter.

  
▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔  
Sophia✶ @Sophnotfound  
george hasn't tweeted for like more than a week, is he ok?  
∨152 ⇵ 121 ♡1205  
▕  
♥Joanne ♥ @jowastakenn  
I knoww, im kinda worried :((  
∨ 2 ⇵ 0 ♡ 8

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Oh yeah, no one in the SMP has said anything. What could they say though? _'Oh yeah George disappeared, we don't know anything, he's probably ok'_ , that'd just make everyone panic. 

After he finished his breakfast, he cleaned the dishes and went back to his bedroom to get the essentials, like keys and his wallet. He made his way back to the front door, threw on a black jacket and beanie, stepped out of the apartment, closed the door, and locked it. He was making his way to the train station.

‧‧‧

He was sitting on a window seat, staring outside. He wasn't THAT worried about George. Or he was pretending to not be that worried. Maybe George just took a break without telling anyone? _This will probably be easy, right? I'll just go check up on him, to make sure he isn't dead or something._

‧‧‧  
He was now making his way to George's apartment. He somehow got the address from Dream, without Dream suspecting that he was going to check up on George. The closer he got, the more nervous he became.   
After 10 more minutes of walking, he was finally there. He swallowed hard. It was a nice modern-looking apartment building. He got through the building's front door with a code that Dream somehow knew.  
"Please be okay, George.." he muttered under his breath while making his way up to the door.   
He was standing behind the wooden door that was supposedly George's apartment.   
He raised his hand, ready to knock, when he hesitated.

_Why am I so nervous?_

He shook his head and knocked.

‧‧‧

He has been waiting for a full minute. Nothing has happened so far. _Maybe he's just outside, at the store or something?,_ Wilbur thought, but that might've just been his mind making excuses to calm Wilbur. 

_He's not dead. He's not dead, Wilbur. Maybe he just didn't hear you knocking? Maybe it's the wrong place?_

Wilbur's palms were sweating by now. He wasn't usually this nervous but the idea of George being dead would of course scare him. He knocked again, a bit louder this time. _He should've heard that, right?_

No response again.

Wilbur sighed in defeat. He was slowly making his way to the stairs, _maybe this plan wasn't as good as he had initially thought? I haven't told Dream either, I really shou-_ . 

_click click_

A door was unlocked. Wilbur turned around in an instant, the door was opened slightly and Wilbur's eyes were met with another pair of brown eyes. 

‧‧‧

For some reason, Wilbur couldn't believe it. _It's him. He's alive. George is alive._

"Ge- George?" 

Wilbur hurried to the partially opened door. It wasn't wide enough for Wilbur to go in, but atleast he could see George. He set his left hand on the wall next to the door and the right hand on the door. George was on the other side of the small gap that was between the door and the wall. Wilbur tried to push the door to make a wide enough gap to get in, but George stopped him. George was looking down, as if he was.. ashamed? Scared? Wilbur couldn't tell. He couldn't be bothered to tell. George was alive, and that's all that mattered.

"Oh George..." Wilbur sighed in relief. It wasn't until now that he took in George's appearance. He looked tired, small bags under his eyes, looked like he has been crying a lot. His hair was messy and he was wearing a plain white shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket as if he was about to go somewhere. Wilbur couldn't care less about his current appearance. He stepped as close as he could, before the door and wall stopped him from entering. The only thing between them right now was the small gap.

Wilbur paid attention to each tiny movement George did. George closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let go of the door. 

Right as Wilbur felt George no longer push against the door, he opened it and rushed in to hug George in an instant. George was standing there, dumbfounded. He couldn't move. Literally. Wilbur was holding him in such a tight grip, as if letting him go would make him disappear. "You're actually alive!" Wilbur sobbed, tears forming in his eyes. 

George finally let out his first word. 

"W-What?"

Wilbur loosened the grip and pulled away from the hug as he set his palms on George's shoulders. "We were so worried. Where have you been all this time? Why haven't you talked to anyone? Do you know how Dream is? Some of them think that you're _dead._ " 

George's eyes widened, "I- I didn't think anyone would care tha-" 

"W h a t?" Wilbur interrupted. He closed his eyes tight, a confused expression on his face. He shook his head, "You thought that no one would care that you just- just disappear like that?!" Wilbur still couldn't believe what he had heard. Wilbur opened his eyes, to see George look at the time and push away Wilbur's hands. 

George hurried towards a room where he could be heard shuffling around, muttering words. Finally he came out with a sports bag and a backpack. Wilbur was still standing in front of the front door, confused about this whole thing. "What is going on? Why have you packed?" George didn't respond and just kept moving around the livingroom, making sure he got everything he needed.

Wilbur had been so focused on George that he hadn't noticed his reddish brown puppy scampering around the apartment. The puppy stumbled towards Wilbur. Wilbur couldn't hold in an aww when he crouched down to pet the puppy. He heard George's footsteps come to an abrupt stop. He glanced up at George, who was staring at him and the puppy, no clear expression on his face. After a few seconds George began hurrying around again. Wilbur had had enough. He got up and stood at the front door. The next time that George passed by, he grabbed ahold of George's left wrist with his right hand. He pulled George closer, who averted his gaze again. George could basically feel Wilbur's warm breath on his face, which made him flustered and shiver. 

"Quit the bullshit, George. Just tell me what's going on." , Wilbur's forehead furrowed as he snapped a bit too harshly at George. _Fuck, shouldn't have done that,_ he instantly regretted it. Wilbur went from a harsh tone to pleading, "George I'm sorry, just, please. Please tell me what's going on." George shook his head and tried to get away, but Wilbur had already grabbed both of George's wrists in his hands. 

"George." _No response._

"George, look at me, please." _No response again._ George still had his face turned to the left (From Wilbur's POV). Wilbur took both of George's hands in his right hand, and gently placed his left hand on George's chin. He turned George's head to look at him. The look in George's eyes pained him. Sadness clouded George's expression. He couldn't really put it into words.

"What's going on, George?" He tightened his grip on George's hands.

_Silence_

"George?"

"I'm leaving. I'm running away, that's what's going on, _Wilbur_.", George spat out, emphasizing the name Wilbur.

Wilbur pulled George into a tight hug. "I _will not_ let you leave, George. I can't." 

_George can't be serious. He cannot run away from all of this, can he? Why would he? Why George?_

George was sobbing at this point, tears starting to pour down his red cheeks, "You can't stop me Wil."

Wilbur felt George's hands return the hug. George was trembling between his arms. "I'm sorry.." He sobbed out, barely intelligible. George let go of the grip, and was ready to push away, but Wilbur's hands were still tight around him. "Uh.. Wilbur?" He stuttered. 

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go, George. I'll just hold you." Wilbur declared.

George snorted, "Hold me? Til when, _pfft_ , forever?", George felt Wilbur breathe down his neck, which made him shudder and get flustered much to his own confusion. "If that's what it takes to make you not leave, yeah." 

George chuckled quietly. "I have to go, Wilbur. I'll be late to the airport." After hearing those words, Wilbur tightened his grip around George. "How would we contact you?".

George took a deep breath, "You won't." he blurted out as quickly as possible. Wilbur pulled away and held onto George's shoulders with a strong grip, "What do you mean we won't? You're just going to leave us? Just disappear without even the slightest explanation? Everyone will blame me for this, George. I will blame myself for this. I will blame myself for letting you go awa-" Wilbur ranted 'til George shushed him. "Don't tell anyone, please. Keep it a secret."

_What?_ Wilbur couldn't believe this, _keep it a secret, from everyone? Just pretend that I know as much as they do? George, why are you doing this to me?_

He let his grip too loose while he was deep in thought and he felt George slip away. He dropped a pair of spare keys to the apartment on a nearby table, and went to gather his bags. Wilbur was too dumbfounded to move, he just stared as George moved around the apartment. George had all he needed, he was in front of the front door now, his hand on the doorknob. He turned to look over his shoulder one last time and his eyes met Wilbur's. Wilbur kept mouthing, _don't do this, don't do this._

"I'm sorry." He opened the door, stepped out and closed it.

Wilbur was left standing in the middle of the mostly empty apartment, sobbing. His full attention was on the door, when he felt something small and gentle bounce against his leg. Wilbur flinched, and looked down. 

"He forgot his fucking dog."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was nearing the gate, "George!" he yelled. The man didn't even turn around. The man was the last one to board the plane. Wilbur arrived a few seconds too late, right as the worker had closed the gate. 
> 
> This can't be real. Is he gone now? Forever? Why'd I let him slip away, so easily? The real question is, how did I manage to lose him TWICE?

――――――  
WILBUR  
――――――

_He forgot his fucking dog._

_‧‧‧_

So there he was, standing along in the now quiet apartment. Just moments ago, he could've stopped George from leaving. George could've explained why he was leaving. Maybe then Wilbur would've let him leave if the reason had been good enough? Oh who's he kidding, he knows he wouldn't have let him leave, no matter the reason. 

But George did leave. And Wilbur blames himself for it. But he cannot change the past now, can he? He just has to give his all to try and make George come back, but how would he do that, when he can't even contact George? Should he tell anyone about _his secret_ that George asked him to keep? There's no way that this will end in a good way. 

_Why did George have to do that? Why George, why?_

Wilbur looked at the time. George was going to the airport, right? Could he still catch up to him? "I need to act fast." He muttered quickly while calling an uber and taking the spare keys from the table. But then he heard something whine in the living room.

 _Right... George forgot to take his dog._

Wilbur knew he couldn't leave the puppy here, so he put him on a leash and took him outside. 

The uber was there in a few minutes. Wilbur picked up the puppy and entered the uber. The driver was quite friendly and asked a few questions about the puppy, which Wilbur didn't pay much attention to. His mind was focused on catching George and everything that could go wrong.

‧‧‧

The ride felt so long when it was just about 15 minutes. When they arrived in front of the airport, Wilbur got out and thanked the driver, while holding the puppy in his arms. He rushed towards the front doors, thankfully the place wasn't that crowded. He didn't know if he could take the puppy through security 'cause he'd never flown with a dog, so he asked an employee who was quite willing to look after the puppy. 

Now Wilbur ran towards security, which thankfully had no queue. After going through the slowest security he has ever gone through, he dashed through the mostly empty terminal, trying to find George. He stopped near a cafe when he thought he noticed a man with brown hair turn and walk away around a corner. Wilbur scurried towards the corner, but when he turned around the corner, the man was gone. _Did he just imagine that or m_ _aybe it wasn't him after all?_ Wilbur hoped it was the latter. He shook his head and turned around to run in the opposite direction.

After about what seemed like an eternity of running, he noticed a guy with short brown hair, boarding a plane. _That has to be George. He was wearing a blue jacket,_ _right?_ Wilbur had no time to think, the man was so far. Wilbur had to make it. He ran as if his life depended on it. Which it kind of did, to be honest. 

He was nearing the gate, "George!" he yelled. The man didn't even turn around. The man was the last one to board the plane. Wilbur arrived a few seconds too late, right as the worker had closed the gate. 

_This can't be real. Is he gone now? Forever? Why'd I let him slip away, so easily?_ _The real question is, how did I manage to lose him TWICE?_

Wilbur groaned in frustration. He brought his hand up to his face, to wipe away the small tears. Why was he so sad over this?

‧‧‧

He was slowly making his way back to the puppy. He'll have to look after the puppy for George now, won't he? Honestly, he was glad to - the puppy was really cute. She would now always remind Wilbur not to give up on trying to find George. Wilbur got an idea. 

He opened up discord and clicked on GeorgeNotFound from the friends' tab. He let out a slight chuckle, _you're really not found right now, aren't you?_ Wilbur wrote out a message, 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

WilburSoot _Today at 13:26_

Hey George. I know you probably won't see this but you left your little puppy behind and I just wanted to promise you that I'll take care of her. 

_p_ _lease come back_

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

And, sent. George would hopefully see this and know that his little pupper is safe. _And hopefully, return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ND UPDATE TODAY ASKSKSKS IM DEAD AND I HAVE A PHYSICS TEST TMRW.
> 
> but yeah enjoy this :)
> 
> Don't worry, I won't stop this fanfiction. I am determined to end it properly. I've already got so many ideas!! Sadly I don't have an uploading schedule right now, but I will try to work on it every day because I have such a big motivation boost rn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ――――――  
> George looked around and spotted someone running and looking around. He'd recognize that tall figure and brown curly hair anywhere. 
> 
> No no no no no, why is he here? 
> 
> What was he looking for? 
> 
> Oh, right. Me. 
> 
> Why can't he just leave me alone?  
> ――――――

Still the same day, but in George's POV

――――――

GEORGE

――――――

Saturday, 12:58 

George had just got off his uber and was now staring at the big modern-looking glass building. He took a deep breath. _This is it. I'm doing this, aren't I?_

He made his way to and through the airport's wide, glass entrance doors and he was greeted with a not-so-busy airport. He went through check-in and then decided to take out his phone. The time was 13.04. 

"I don't have much time." He muttered under his breath. 

He had logged out of almost all social media 8 days ago, to not regret his decision. He stared at the blank inviting Discord icon for a good 10 seconds before he snapped back to reality.

_No. I know that I'm doing this._

He made his way through the slowest security ever. Why was it _SO_ slow? There's LITERALLY no one here! After being mad at security for a full 5 seconds, George was speedwalking towards his gate. It was on the other side of the terminal. 

"I better get there on time." He said to no one in general. 

_If I miss this flight, I blame Wilbur._

Wilbur. Hm. Surprisingly, he hadn't thought about Wilbur much on the way here, but now that he had popped into his mind, he wouldn't get out. This was really weird, now that George thought about it. He had barely talked to Wilbur before all this happened. Sure, they've met once before, but other than that they've never really talked more than a few words.

George was now standing in front of an empty cafe. 

"Which way is the gate?" He mumbled while biting his lower lip due to anxiety. He neared the rather friendly-looking blonde woman at the counter. The woman. The woman dropped whatever she was doing on her phone and spoke, "Hello! How can I help you?"

George stuttered a response, "Hi, um. Do you know how to get to uhh… gate D65?"

The woman answered right away, "Yes! You just need to keep going straight, then turn right where the overhead signs say D64-D75!" 

George thanked the lady and then walked out of the tiny cafe shop.

He looked around and spotted someone running and looking around. He'd recognize that tall figure and brown curly hair anywhere. 

_No no no no no, why is he here?_

What was he looking for? 

_Oh, right. Me._

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

The airport was so empty and spacious that Wilbur would notice him any second now. George rushed behind a corner and noticed a door with a blue restroom sign on it.

He rushed into the restroom which had 3 sinks and a wide mirror on the right side, and 5 stalls on the left side. He rushed into the last stall and locked himself inside. 

He sat there for what seemed like hours. "Alright, I've been here long enough." He decided and unlocked the stall door. He made sure to clean his hands just in case, y' know with all the virus stuff going on you can never be too cautious. He edged his way to the doorframe and peeked out. 

_No Wilbur in sight_ _._

He had just taken his first step when he heard the final call for his flight.

_Oh_ _no._

‧‧‧

――――――

WILBUR

――――――

Saturday, 18:23

Wilbur entered his apartment, the puppy's leash in one hand and a bag full of dog stuff in the other. He grunted as he finally set down the heavy bag, man that was quite a workout. Wilbur noticed the puppy looking around nervously, so he sat down infront of it. "Hey little girl," Wilbur said in a soft tone as he held out a hand. The puppy made its way to Wilbur's hand to cover it in licks. The puppy seemed sad. Well, sadder than usual, but why wouldn't she be sad? She was missing George and it was obvious with how she whined while looking at the door every once in a while, and how she seemed to be not as happy as she used to be. It hurt Wilbur to see the puppy this way. 

"You're missing George, aren't you?" He said softly. Wilbur let himself fall in thought while he kept petting the puppy. After a little while, small tears formed, "You know- I-.. I miss him too. Heh," he said in-between small sniffles and chuckling. "Didn't know I'd care so much-," _sniffle,_ " so much about him, you know? I- I... I don't know what to say really, I-" Wilbur kept shaking his head slowly as he said that. The puppy kept poking its nose at Wilbur, begging him to pet her, which made Wilbur chuckle. "I promised to take care of you 'til he returns. And I intend on keeping that promise." He said in a more serious tone now, well, because he was serious. "I should give you a tour of the apartment," Wilbur said. The dog gave a disappointed look after Wilbur got up to get off his coat and shoes.

Wilbur's apartment wasn't too big, but it definitely wasn't small. When you enter the apartment, you're in a big hall with white walls and wooden floors, it's usually quite messy, with random boxes just lying around. The hall has a wooden cabinet, shoe rack, and a coat rack. To the left, there is a hallway, which leads to a bathroom on the right and Wilbur's bedroom at the end. In the middle of the hall was a large opening that leads to a living room and kitchen. To the left of the hall was another hallway that leads to a smaller bathroom/restroom and a guest bedroom.

Wilbur decided to let the puppy explore the apartment herself while he took the bag full of dog stuff to the kitchen. He set out two blue bowls for the puppy, one he filled with water and the other with dog food. He could still hear the sound of her claws scampering around the apartment, so he had enough time to make a make-shift bed for the puppy. He entered his bedroom, was rather big. His bed was on the left side of the room, and his non-streaming pc set-up on the right side of the room. There were still guitar sheets and things scattered out on the floor. Probably from his late-night guitar playing.

As he was done with the make-shift dog bed, the puppy walked up to him. Wilbur sat on his bed and helped the dog up, "Hi, little fella. Come up here."

The puppy was tired, which didn't surprise Wilbur though. He pet the puppy gently, as it laid down on the edge of Wil's bed. "You know, I don't know your name. I should call you something," Wilbur said thoughtfully and added, "Bet Tommy would call you Little D. You know, 'cause you're a little dog? Heh. Tommy's such a great kid. Bet he'd be glad to meet you. Sadly I probably shouldn't tell anyone about any of this. Even Dream. _Gosh,_ George. What happened to you? This whole thing has turned into such a mess."

_ping_

Wilbur took his phone from his pants pocket. It was a message from his friends, saying they'd gladly come to his place for a movie night the following day. Wilbur froze. 

He's got two problems now. First, his friends don't know about Little D. Secondly, if any of them know about GeorgeNotFound and that Wilbur has his puppy, he's kinda fucked. 

Wilbur turned to look at Little D, who was sleeping peacefully on Wil's bed. Wilbur's expression softened. He gave it a small, gentle pat on the head with one of his fingers, "I'll just probably try to hide you or something." 

He decided to check his discord messages as well, just in case anything's happened, _or if anyone has heard of George._

Tubbo had sent a couple of messages, 

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Tubbo _Today at 13:49_

hey wilbru, you sitll up for among us on monday? 

Tubbo _Today at 15:29_

wil? you okay man?

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

 _I'd have to bring Little D to the office with me. If the stream sees her it could be troub-_ " yeah, im up for among us. " wilbur replied.

He decided to check the Dream SMP server next.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Dream _Today at 16:29_

Its been 10 days. this isn't like george. @Georgenotfound

Sapnap _Today at 16:32_

i know. hope he's okay.

Dream _Today at 16:34_

if anyone's heard from george, please tell us. we're planning on trying to contact his family if he doesn't come back in a few days.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Wilbur wrote out a message - _I visited him, he's fine._ But he deleted the message right after. He let out a long sigh as he let himself fall backward. He fell onto the soft mattress and spread out his limbs as he stared at the white ceiling. 

"Wherever you are, George, I hope you're okay." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took hours to write aaAAAAA. I'm not tHAT okay with how it turned out, but I really can't change anything lmaoo
> 
> Also thank you all for the kudos and comments! It really keeps me motivated to keep writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔
> 
> WilburSoot Today at 22:43
> 
> George? Are you there?
> 
> Thought I saw your icon turn green for a sec there
> 
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔
> 
> Wilbur stared at the screen. Please be here George. 
> 
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔
> 
> ••• Georgenotfound is typing...
> 
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

**――――――**  
WILBUR  
――――――

**Sunday morning**

So, Wilbur thought that keeping his secret would be easy, like he just wouldn't mention him visiting George. And George running away. And him losing George at the airport. And that he had his dog. Not much to hide, right?

Well, he realized that it's not that easy, oh not in the slightest. You see, no one knew whether George was alive or dead, gone or not. Except for Wilbur. He's pretty sure he's the only one who knows if George hadn't told anyone in his family.

What if George told Dream, and Dream was just pretending to be worried to hide the fact that George was nowhere to be found?

Huh. GeorgeNotFound. His name really suits this current situation.

Okay, I steered away from the topic, but keeping the secret wasn't easy for Wilbur. 

Often when Tommy, Tubbo, or anyone really, mentioned George in voice calls and were questioning whether he was alive or dead Wilbur would reply with "I think he's fine.", or "I'm really sure he's not dead, Tommy." 

The problems arose when they questioned him for being so sure. He always made some lame excuses like, "I just want to keep a good mindset." or something like that.

What Wilbur didn't know was that Tommy was suspicious. Why Tommy though? Why not Dream or Sapnap, y' know George's best friends? Firstly, Dream and Sapnap were too occupied contacting George's family.

Secondly, it was Tommy because Wilbur talked to him the most out of all of them. And when you talk a lot to someone, you might let something slip.

Now, I'm not saying Wilbur really let anything slip out, or not to his knowledge at least, but him being so sure about George being fine, the lame excuses, and Wilbur being able to be in vc less than usual (due to George's puppy that no one knew he had), Tommy suspected Wilbur of maybe knowing something.

‧‧‧

**Sunday morning**

The bright morning sunlight was shining through every gap between the bedroom's curtains, which soon woke up Wilbur. 

He tossed and turned until he finally opened his eyes, and the blank white ceiling was staring back at him just like any other day. 

But this didn't feel like any other day to Wilbur, and he was correct.

He just let George get away, TWICE. 

Wow. Tommy would probably laugh at him, if not yell at him for letting George go. 

Why were you so determined to leave, George?

Wilbur broke away from his thoughts when he heard Little D (he really needs to stop calling her that) get up and yawn audibly. 

A lazy smile appeared on Wilbur's face. He got out of his messy bed and threw on some simple clothes. 

He sat back down on the bed and let 'Little D' sit on his lap. Wilbur took out his phone camera. He lowered his head to the puppy's head level and made a kissy face at the camera as he took a selfie.

"Great. Thank you, Little D." He made sure to thank the puppy and let her leave. 

Wilbur sent the selfie to George on discord. He'll probably not see it, but it's the thought that counts, right?

‧‧‧

After both Wilbur and the puppy were done with breakfast, Wilbur put her on a leash. 

After they stepped out of the apartment, Wilbur made sure to lock the door

While they were going down the stairs, the puppy kept going ahead, excited to finally go outside. 

She seemed happier, which made Wilbur feel a bit better about this whole thing. 

They stepped out and were hit with Brighton's cool morning air. 

Wilbur wanted to keep the walk short to not tire the puppy, so they just went to a nearby park. 

But he wouldn't have expected two girls to talk to him while he was there. I guess puppies attract women lol. 

Wilbur made an excuse about the puppy being tired to leave the park and go home. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to girls right now, or anyone really. Except George, of course. 

‧‧‧

**About 7 PM**

Wilbur was sat at his home pc, on a call with Tommy and Tubbo, before both of them would start streaming.

They were joking around as always, trying to stay positive.

They were just laughing at something Tubbo had done, when Tommy suddenly asked, "Will? Can I talk to you in vc 2 for a sec?"

Wilbur didn't think much of it, so he just replied with "Yeah, sure." And joined vc 2.

Tommy began, "So.. Wilbur. How you doing friend?" 

Wilbur knew Tommy wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how to start.

"I'm doing okay, Tommy. Did you invite me here just to ask me that?" 

Tommy hesitated, "I mean, how are you really, Will? With George being gone and-" 

Wilbur interrupted, "I don't think he's really gone thoug-"

"How?" Tommy questioned him. 

"What?" Wilbur asked, confused.

"How can you be so sure, Will?" Tommy went into a more serious tone.

“I’m not THAT sure, Tommy.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Tommy spoke again, “But you are. You’ve been so sure this entire time, Will.” 

_Has he been this obvious? Shit. Don’t come up with some lame excuse again-_

“I’m just trying to stay positive Tommy.”

“Are you really? Or are you just trying to hide something?” All the playfulness was long gone from Tommy’s voice, he was being serious.

Wilbur took a deep breath. 

_This wasn’t good. Should he tell the truth Tommy? Tommy was a good lad, he’d understand, right? Yeah, he would. I should tell him._

“I’m not hiding _anything,_ Tommy.” Wilbur spat. Well, this for sure wasn’t the truth, but he promised George he wouldn’t tell anyone, didn’t he?

“I’m going back to general 1,” Wilbur added before Tommy could speak. 

‧‧‧

Both Tommy and Tubbo were streaming now. Wilbur mostly spoke to Tubbo but whenever he did speak to Tommy, it felt... cold between them? _Really hoping that the viewers don't notice anything._

An hour had passed, and Wilbur noticed Tommy mute himself every once in a while. That was odd. Wilbur opened Tommy's stream and waited for him to mute again.

He saw a donation appear on Tommy's screen, saying "Where's George? He hasn't tweeted or gone live in like over a week." 

Tommy muted himself on the vc and spoke, "I don't-, I mean George is- yeah, he hasn't been on in a while. He's just busy, y' know. Aha." 

He then unmuted and continued talking to Tubbo. 

_I just need to tell Tommy._

Coincidentally, Tommy stopped streaming earlier than usual, while Tubbo kept going. 

Wilbur saw a chance to tell Tommy, "Tommy, general 2 for a sec?"

He went to the vc without waiting for a response. 

Tommy joined shortly after. "Hey... Will. Look, sorry for accusing you before, I really should've believed you." 

_Oh no._ That made Wilbur feel really guilty. "No no, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you and- I," Wilbur hesitated.

 _Now or never, Wilbur. Tommy could actually help you with this. Do it._

"I should've told you something before, uhm. So-" 

_ping_

"HEY TOMMYYYYY!" Fundy yelled. _How did he come at the worst fucking moment?_

"Ello Fundy," Tommy replied, hiding his disappointment from not hearing what Wilbur had to say.

The rest of the night went on as usual. They played on the SMP, Tubbo was being Tubbo, Tommy was screaming angrily at everyone. Thankfully he and Tommy seemed back on good terms now, but Wilbur knew that Tommy would want to know what he wanted to say. And Wilbur will probably tell him the truth. 

‧‧‧

It was dark outside and Wilbur and Little D (OKAY SHE SERIOUSLY NEEDS A NEW NICKNAME) had just come back from their late-night walk. Little D was getting used to Wilbur and his apartment, which was kind of a good sign. They settled down on the couch comfortably and Wilbur turned on a random movie. He felt the puppy curl up next to him on the couch and fall asleep. 

He was about 20 min into the movie when he got bored. He opened discord and went to look at his and George's direct messages. He had sent George tons of messages and pictures of either the puppy or Wilbur and the puppy together. 

Wilbur sent George a picture of the puppy curled up next to him. He also wrote out a message, "She's getting used to me, but I know that she misses you. We all miss you, George. I miss you. Hope you're okay." _And sent._

He stared at George's discord pfp for a good while. He was offline. He had been for the past ten, eleven days now? He probably deleted it from his phone. 

Wilbur zoned out while looking at the small grey icon next to George's pfp. Wilbur froze. The icon went green, and a few seconds later it was back to grey. Wilbur straightened his back. _Did that just really happen? Am I imagining things?_

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

WilburSoot _Today at 22:43_

George? Are you there?

Thought I saw your icon turn green for a sec there

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Wilbur stared at the screen. _Please be here George._

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔ 

**••• Georgenotfound** is typing...

_▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdjsdskjd I feel like I'm losing motivation, but I'm determined to end this story like I want to.  
> I'm really not ok with my writing but aAAAaa oops
> 
> My updates are inconsistent :), rn it's been daily updates though.
> 
> Comments are really appreciated! ♡♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter go BRR

――――――  
WILBUR  
――――――

_▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔_

_••• **Georgenotfound** is typing... _

_▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔_

The tiny text disappeared after a few seconds. 

Wilbur waited. A minute passed. Then two minutes. Then five minutes. The text didn't reappear. 

"Did I imagine that too? I'm really going crazy aren't I?" Wilbur said out loud, spooking the puppy. Wilbur instantly regretted it, "Ohmygod I'm so sorry Little D. Didn't mean to scare you-" He whispered in a soft tone. 

_ping_

"Please be George, please be George, please be George…"

He opened his phone.

It wasn't George.

Instead, it was his friend group texting him that they’d arrive in 10 minutes.

 _What? Oh yeah, the movie night._ He got up and carried the puppy to his room, where he set her down on the bed. “Sorry, you gotta stay quiet tonight.” He told the puppy, even though she wouldn’t understand him. He brought the dog bowls and toys to his room and said goodnight to the sleepy puppy. 

‧‧‧

His friends were there and they were all settled down on the couch. They had just ordered pizza and were deciding on which movie to watch. Thankfully none of them knew of the things going on in Wilbur's life, or they just decided not to talk to him about it. Either way, it made him happy. He just needed one night with his mates, to drink beer, eat pizza and forget about everything that's going on in his life. 

The night was long, though they only managed to watch two movies. They said they'd watch the other 3 sometime in the future. 

Wilbur offered to let his friends stay there for the night, but they lived close by so there was no need to. 

Wilbur said his last goodbyes and goodnights to his friends and closed the door. He was smiling, which he hasn't done a lot in the past few days. He let out a deep sigh and trudged towards his bedroom. 

‧‧‧

  
  
 **Monday,** 9:00 

_beep beep beep beep bee-_

Wilbur turned the alarm off with an annoyed grunt. He checked the time on his phone. 9 AM already? Wow.

He forced himself to get out of bed. He stumbled over to the bathroom sleepily, where he was met with his own reflection in the mirror. His hair was messy and dirty, he had bags under his eyes, and he generally did not look okay. He took a shower and after drying himself and putting fresh clothes on, he walked out and was met by the puppy, wanting to go outside. He pat her on the head, "Hold on, I gotta eat breakfast real quick." He made 2 fried eggs and bacon and rushed while eating it. 

He put on his shoes, black jacket, beanie, and took Little D out for a walk. 

While they were walking, Wilbur decided to think of a new nickname for the puppy. They were almost halfway through their usual walk and Wilbur still hadn't thought of any good names. "Bella? No, you don't seem like a Bella. Uhh... Zoey? No." It frustrated Wilbur. "Oh, I know! Ginger. You know, your fur is ginger and ginger starts with a g-" _Oh. That's why he likes the name so much. It starts with a G, just like George._ "Hm. Ginger. I guess it does suit you." He chuckled as he watched Ginger scamper around on the grass next to the path.

The rest of the walk was mostly silent, except for Ginger barking at other dogs in the park. 

‧‧‧

It was a few minutes past one PM and Wilbur was doing the dishes. He decided he'd spend most of the afternoon with Ginger, before the among us stream with Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and many others. 

After the dishes were done, Wilbur grabbed a ball and was teaching Ginger how to play fetch inside. 

"No-no-no-no- you have to come back with the ball not just sniff it!" He laughed after Ginger returned without a ball for the 4th time. She was a slow learner, but after half an hour of hard work and sweat, she ran back to Wilbur with the ball. "Good girl, Ginger!" He praised her with a treat. She seemed exhausted from the training, so Wilbur decided to let her rest and do something else. 

Wilbur sat down on the couch, not knowing what to do 'til he'd have to go to the office. But then, George came back into his mind. He hadn't thought of him since last night because he'd been so busy. He decided to check discord again. 

_Still no messages from George._

Wilbur still couldn't stop thinking about the moment on discord last night. Did George really come online, or was Wilbur going crazy? He wrote out a message, 

"Not sure if you were online last night. probably imagined it. but if you were, please george. The puppy misses you, all your friends miss you. _I miss you._ "; but he deleted it right after. 

_Clearly, he doesn't want to contact me, or any of us. Well, then I'll fulfill your wish. I won't try to message you 'til you message me first._

‧‧‧

It was 6:58 PM and Wilbur had just arrived at his office with Ginger. He thought that she wouldn't be let up here, but no one seemed to care. _Well, I'm not complaining._ He thought. Wilbur made a make-shift bed for Ginger and set down small food and water bowls. Wilbur had been afraid that Ginger would bark on stream, but seeing how tired she was, he wasn't as scared. 

Wilbur was settled in his chair, so he booted up his old PC. _Can't believe I still stream on this thing._

He opened up discord and joined the VC Tubbo and Tommy were in already, preparing for the stream. 

"HELLO WIBLUR!" "ELLO WILL!" Tubbo and Tommy yelled at the same time "Hey Tommy and Tubbo, who will be joining us again?" 

"Uhhh- Fundy, Smajor, Sneeg, Techno, Big Q, Phil, and Niki," Tubbo replied in one breath. 

"Alright, thanks!" Wilbur thanked him, and began setting up for his stream. 

After a little while of talking, Tubbo had to leave to help his sister or something. 

"So, Wilbur? You wanted to uh, tell me something last night, y' know, before Fundy interrupted?" Tommy said out of the blue.

"Oh yeah. So uh, I wanted to say that uh-" Wilbur stuttered. _Spit it out, Wilbur!_

"I know wher-" 

"HEY WILBUR." "ELLO TOMMY" Big Q and Fundy joined and yelled. _What. How does this happen every fking time? Thought this only happened in stories or movies or something. And now this was happening to ME._

Tommy groaned, "Hello guys." 

‧‧‧

Wilbur started his stream and sparky deathcap - September started playing. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. _Don't answer any questions about George._ The song ended and Wilbur appeared on the screen. The chat went wild. 

"Hi chat! How you doing, chat? You doing alright? So, today we're playing among us with friends. Pretty cool right? Alright, time to read subs!" Wilbur said to the chat. The first 10 subs went by fine, but then one had a message saying, "where's gogy, wilbur?" Wilbur froze for a second after reading that out loud.

 _Just play it cool Wilbur._ "Oh Gogy? Don't know." _You kinda fucked up Wilbur._

The stream was full of fun. They had said beforehand that they would try to pretend that everything is okay, to not scare the viewers. 

Tubbo and Wilbur were impostors. "YESS CHAT, YESS!" Wilbur yelled a bit too loud and woke up Ginger without noticing. 

"Don't be like Tubbo, Tubbo." He begged. _Don't jinx it._ And right after he said that they walked into a room where Smajor and Sneeg were, and Tubbo went right away and killed Sneeg.Wilbur reported it right away.

"SMAJOR, WHY DID YOU JUST KILL SNEEG IN FRONT OF ME AND TUBBO?" Wilbur half-yelled and Tubbo added a, "YEAH!". Smajor tried to talk and say it wasn't him, but he was voted off. He was ejected. 

‧‧‧

――――――

GEORGE

――――――

7:45 PM

He was laying in his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was completely blank. He finally decided to look at his phone. He went on twitch on his alt account which no one knew of. _Wilbur is live?_

He clicked on the stream, and the tall, curly-haired man appeared on his screen. He let out a weird, stuttering breath. He had forced himself not to think of any of his friends, especially Wilbur. But now here he was, watching his stream, and he was enjoying it. 

He laughed along with Wilbur, yelled 'Noo!' when Wilbur was a crewmate again and exclaimed in joy each time Wilbur won.

‧‧‧

Wilbur had stopped playing Among Us now, and he kept looking off-screen constantly. He had left the VC and was now talking to the stream, "So, guys... I've seen you donating and asking where George is, don't think I haven't seen them. It's just-" 

_Bark_

What was that? Wilbur was frozen in his seat, looking down to his left. He reached down and picked something up and put it in his lap. Only a small bit of it was seen, and it was.. moving? 

George recognized what it was, or _who it was,_ to be exact. The puppy raised her head and she was visible and recognizable. And right then, the stream turned dark.

Wilbur ended the stream. 

It'll only be a few minutes 'til twitter blows up. 

George sighed heavily. He missed his dog. He opened discord to look at all the pictures Wilbur had sent of him and 'Little D' as Wilbur said he called her. God, he misses that dog so much. 

He wrote out a message, "Hey, Will..."

  
His finger hovered over the send button.

He hesitated.

He deleted the message.

"I can't do it this way."

‧‧‧

――――――  
WILBUR  
――――――

**Saturday, 7 PM**

It's been 5 days since the stream. Wilbur's friends were coming to his place in about an hour to watch the rest of the movies they couldn't last time. 

Right now Wilbur was walking with Ginger. He let her do her business next to a bush on the grass. Wilbur took the time to look around the park. It was quite empty right now. Not to mention, dark. Wilbur would've looked around more, but Ginger was done and wanted to move on. 

They walked on the familiar roads they've walked for the past five to seven days now? They passed all the houses where dogs would bark and Ginger would respond, all the gardens without fences where Ginger tried to do her business in each time, the tiny shops that were being closed for the night. Wilbur loved Brighton. 

They stepped back into the apartment, and Ginger patiently waited for Wilbur to take off her leash before scampering away to drink. Wilbur took off his beanie, jacket and boots, and set them neatly in their correct places. 

He still had about half an hour before they would arrive. That's enough time to get all of Ginger's stuff into his room, and to clean up a bit in the apartment. So that's what he did. 

He had just stopped cleaning when he heard knocking. He walked over to the door and opened it. All 5 of his friends were there already. They all came in and settled on the couch. 

"Should we order pizza again?" One of them asked the group, and everyone yelled, "Yeah!".

"What pizzas do we want?" Wilbur asked, while dialling the number.

They decided on 2 margherita and 2 pepperoni pizzas. Thankfully Wilbur had enough beer, so they didn't need to get anything. 

After ordering, he settled down on the end of the couch, and started the first movie of the night. After about 25 minutes, they heard knocking. 

"Pizza, FINALLY." One of the friends grunted. Wilbur agreed and got up from the couch. He took his wallet from the coffee table and went over to the door. 

One of his friends yelled, "Do you want us to pause the movie?" 

Wilbur turned his head to yell, "Nah, it's fine!" while opening the door. 

He turned back to the door and froze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksjfkfks cHAPTER 5 IS DONE  
> HAHA CLIFFHANGER GO BRRRRRRRR  
> >:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao sucks to get cliffhangered amirite

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

_Wilbur froze._

He saw someone rushing down the stairs for only a split second. 

"Ugh neighbor's kids, back at it again," Wilbur mumbled in a disappointed tone. He was really hungry and had hoped it was pizza.

He closed the door again and went back to his friends.

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

**_A minute before._ **

George was behind Wilbur's apartment door, deciding on whether to knock. 

He raised his fist. 

"You can do it, George." He reassured himself and knocked on the door.

He heard slow footsteps coming from the apartment.

_Nevermind I can't do this._

George changed his mind last second and turned around to rush back down the stairs.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

He heard the door open and a second later he was out of view. 

He kept on rushing down the stairs, not looking back. 

_I hope he doesn't know it was me._

George was out of the building and decided to roam around the streets.

He was walking down the street. It was really dark, the only light coming from a few lamp posts and homes where people hadn't gone to bed yet. 

He passed by a closed cute cafe that he'd definitely visit tomorrow. 

He really wants to see his dog again. He misses her so much. 

_Why did I change my mind? What is wrong with me?_

"Probably for the best.." He mumbled quietly.

‧‧‧

After about half an hour of aimless walking, George was finally back at his hotel. He took the lift up to his floor and entered his room. He was exhausted so he went to bed immediately. 

**Sunday,** 9 AM-ish 

George woke up, groaning. He was still tired but needed a shower and breakfast, so he got up. He went into the bathroom and took a good morning shower. 

After getting out of the shower, he put on some fresh clothes. He didn't have many clean clothes left, but thankfully the hotel had a laundry room. 

George exited his room and went down the stairs this time. The hotel had a buffet, but George wanted to visit the cafe really badly, so that's where he was heading. It was a very beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the streets were busier. 

George was in front of the cafe that turned out to be a cafe and restaurant. He put on his mask and entered. It was bigger than he'd expected. A lot bigger. And it was quite full too. _It must be a popular spot._ He thought. 

There were tables near the windows and stools at the counter. Most of the tables were taken, so he decided to sit at the counter where he had a good view of the entire place. He told a barista his order and went to sit down. 

(I can't really describe places that well, so just imagine a restaurant where if you walk in, there are tables on both on your left and right, and in the middle of the place there's the counters and stuff ) 

(( Kinda like that :> ))

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

Wilbur was really tired. They'd watched 3 movies in one night which doesn't seem bad, but the movies were long. 

He let his friends stay over, and now they were entering a local cafe/restaurant to get breakfast. Wilbur loved the place, but he didn't come here that often. His friends found an empty table, and one of them stayed behind at the table so the others could order. They were discussing what each of them would order while they were waiting in the queue.

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

George was scrolling through his phone when the barista brought his sandwich and coffee. He said a quiet, "Thanks," to which the barista smiled. George was chewing his first sandwich when he heard a bit louder laughter coming from the left counter, where the queue was. He looked over. 

There were 4 guys over there. He could only see 3, one of them was in front of the fourth but he didn't care, so he turned back to his sandwich. About half a minute later there was laughter again, a bit quieter this time. It's not like the restaurant was quiet, it's just that the laughter seemed so familiar. He had an annoyed look on his face when he turned back towards the guys. 

_Oh._

He saw the fourth guy. 

Guess who it was. 

_Wilbur._

_Shit._

George turned to face away from them and put his mask back on to cover the lower half of his face. 

_Please don't notice me._

George felt his heartbeat quicken and his palms were sweaty. 

"You alright?" a barista asked, which made George jump.

"Oh- Uh- Yeah. I'm okay." George stuttered out. 

The barista raised her brow but didn't question him further. 

Seconds later another barista appeared and was gushing about something while pointing towards the 4 guys. 

"When are you not 'in love' with a customer?" laughed the pastel pink haired barista who was closer to George. They had cute outfits. A white or black shirt underneath and a brown apron with the cafe's logo. 

George took off his mask to drink his coffee, and the other barista noticed him. "Oh. Hi." She smiled awkwardly. 

George nodded at her and went on drinking with drinking his coffee and facing away from Wilbur. 

The other barista dragged the pink-haired girl away towards the other counter which George was kinda thankful for. 

‧‧‧

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

Wilbur told and paid for his order first and was now waiting for his friends to finish. He looked around and saw a girl dragging another barista towards the counter he was at. 

"He is so cute!" The brown-haired barista gushed to the other annoyed barista. Wilbur couldn't not hear them speaking, so he listened. "I really wanna talk to him, ask him out. Should I? Can you help me?" the brown-haired girl said all in one breath. The pink-haired barista looked over at Wilbur and rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Why can't you ask him out yourself?" The pink-haired girl asked, with a tiny glitter of hope she wouldn't have to annoy another customer again because of her friend. "He's too cute. You know I can't function normally around cute guys!" She whisper yelled. 

Wilbur was now interested in what the guy looked like. He looked over to the other counter and saw a guy with brown hair, facing the other way. 

He wanted to see his face. He was turning his head but Wilbur's friends dragged him back towards the table so he couldn't see him in time. 

‧‧‧

Wilbur went over to the other counter to order some pastry for his friend. He was at the counter that the guy was at.

The brown-haired barista took Wilbur's order. She kept sneaking glances at the guy, which made Wilbur smile playfully. She noticed him smiling and let out an awkward laugh before telling him to wait for the pastry to come out of the oven. Wilbur nodded. 

The guy stood up and got ready to leave, but Wilbur saw him drop something. Wilbur went to pick it up, but the guy was already at the door. 

Wilbur ran outside and caught up with the guy, "Hey, you forgot your wallet." 

The guy flinched and turned around while keeping his hood on and head low. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Wilbur barely heard the guy who turned around and left at a fast pace. 

_Does she seriously like this guy?_ Wilbur scoffed and went back inside. 

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

George just stepped into his hotel room. He leaned his back against the closed door and slowly slid down onto the floor. He let out a long sigh. 

"That was a real close one." He said out loud to no one in particular. 

It wasn't anymore so much about Wilbur seeing him, but about what he felt when he saw Wilbur. _My god, his heart beat so fast and he felt flustered. What was going on with him?_ He touched his cheek with his right hand. _Was I blushing?_

He groaned and got up. He threw his jacket on the floor, hopped on the bed and turned on the TV, to see if anything interesting was going on. Wow. Nothing. 

He kept switching through channels that had either boring news or some cheesy romance movies. Alright. 

He looked around his room for something to do. 

His eyes landed on his phone. He reached for the phone on the endtable. He got into a comfortable sitting position and unlocked his phone. He clicked on the discord icon, and he and Wilbur's dms opened up. 

George nodded to himself encouragingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA I JUST KEEP THROWING CLIFFHANGERS AT YOU GUYS, SKFKFKK SUFFER >:)


	7. Chapter 7

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

George's thumbs were hovering over the shining keyboard. He growled and threw the phone down on the bed. 

He let out annoyed grunts before coming to a realization.

"I need to find him."

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

**Monday,** about 1 pm

Wilbur forced himself not to think about George, just for one day. 

\--

"This'll be fun, Ginger," Wilbur told the puppy while trying to put her on the leash. Ginger kept wriggling around and begging for Wilbur to open the door impatiently. 

Wilbur had seen people playing fetch with their dogs at the nearby park, so he thought it'd be a good idea to try it with Ginger as well. 

Thankfully, she took a moment to sit down and that's when Wilbur quickly put her on the leash. 

\--

They were walking on the gray sidewalk, the road to their left, and houses with gardens on the right. "Hold up, Ginger!" Wilbur laughed when she kept tugging on the leash as if she was in a hurry somewhere. No cars were driving by which wasn't all that surprising, considering that people were at work. That made it easier for Wilbur and Ginger to cross the road and head into the wooded park. 

They reached a grassy clearing. "This is perfect," Wilbur spoke as he crouched down to Ginger's level. He ran his palm down Ginger's small neck and then proceeded to unleash her. He stood up and took out a neon tennis ball he'd somehow fit in his jacket's pocket. Ginger went nuts right as she saw the ball, hopping around and letting out high-pitched barks. Wilbur teased her a bit, before throwing the ball quite far away. Ginger darted off to follow the ball. 

This gave Wilbur some time to look around the beautiful park. The sun was hitting against his face, bathing it in warm colours. It felt nice as opposed to the usual rainy and depressing weather. He heaved a satisfied sigh. He heard pawsteps scampering towards him and seconds later, Ginger was back to jumping all over him, the ball between her jaws. 

It took a while, but she finally dropped the ball. "Good girl." He praised her in a praising tone before grasping the ball in his hand. He rose back up on his feet and straightened out his back. Ginger was ready in position to dart after the ball again. Wilbur threw the ball further this time and Ginger took off in a speedy pace. 

Wilbur was aware of a guy sitting on a bench further away under the shade of the trees, looking his way. It made Wilbur feel uneasy. His shoulders tensed up when he noticed Ginger change direction away from the ball and run towards the man. 

_No no no no no!_

Wilbur was hurrying towards Ginger and the man. 

_Please don't hurt her._

He ran the last 20 metres and stopped right before the man, who kept his face turned towards Ginger. 

Ginger stood half a metre from the man, sniffing. She froze for a moment before scampering up to him and barking in excitement. 

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, she usually isn't like this." Wilbur apologized and went over to crouch by Ginger. 

"I don't get it, she-" he abruptly stopped after looking up at the man.

He looked into his eyes. They were deep brown, and Wilbur felt as if he could drown, staring into them. He realized he'd been making eye contact for far too long and broke out of his daze. "Let's go, Ginger." He muttered while trying to get her away from the man. She wouldn't move, but instead wagged her tail and barked.

 _Wait_. He glanced at Ginger, then back at the mysterious man. 

_I know those eyes. Only one person I know has those eyes._

"G-George?" He spoke all of a sudden, which made the other man jump in surprise.

The man hesitantly reached for his mask and pulled it down, "W-What gave it away?" he said in a shaky breath, as if scared that Wilbur would be mad at him. 

Wilbur was stuck in place for a few seconds, before basically lunging himself at George and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

George let out a sharp breath when Wilbur let his forehead rest lazily on his shoulder. 

He didn't know what to do but after hearing Wilbur choke out a sob, he snaked his hands around him and set his chin on Wilbur's shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and burning tears were rolling down his cheeks. He let out a tiny sob which made Wilbur hug him even tighter. After a long time of sobbing on eachother's shoulders, Wilbur slowly raised his head to take a closer look at George's features. His eyes were drowning in tears, his cheeks and nose red from crying and his mouth forcefully shut not to let out any sobs. 

Wilbur was drawn back up to George's eyes which were staring deep into his. Wilbur just now noticed the small distance between them. He was basically leaning over George's face, only a few inches away, he felt every quick and warm breath George let out. George inched a tiny bit forward as he squinted his eyes shut and finally let himself sob.

Wilbur rested his left hand on George's cheekbone and caressed his warm tear-stained cheek with his thumb. George's cheek felt like it was burning from Wilbur's touch. Turns out that George is touch starved and longing for comfort.

Wilbur leaned closer to George's ear and George's breath hitched when he tensed up. Wilbur's lips brushed against George's ear unintentionally as he murmured a gentle, "It's okay, _Gogy._ I've got you." in his ear, which made George melt, mentally of course. After letting out a soft hush, Wilbur put his forehead into the crook of George's neck. 

They stayed in that position for quite a while. It hurt Wilbur's back a little, but he didn't care. Passersby shot weird glances at the pair, but they didn't move a muscle. Every once in a while one of them sobbed and the other hushed him, and the other way around. It felt like they were in their own little world, and didn't need to worry about going anywhere in time. They had all of the time in the world to be in eachother's comfort. They stayed in that embrace until they both stopped crying. 

George whined when he felt Wilbur slowly inch away from him. He blinked his eyes against the bright sunlight before opening them to a side of Wilbur he'd never seen before. His eyes glistened a gorgeous golden brown in the sunlight, leaving George breathless. His hair was messily spread out over the right side of his face. Just as George liked it. But his forehead was furrowed, in a worrying kind-of-way. George brought up his right hand to Wilbur's forehead, to try and smooth out the lines that had appeared on his forehead. It made Wilbur's expression change into a bit more relaxed state of worry, no longer furrowing his forehead. 

Wilbur sat down, but that meant he had to pull his arms away from George. He slumped against the back of the bench shoulder-first, letting out a painful grunt from hitting the wood plank. He was facing George, who commanded Ginger to come up on the bench. She needed a bit of assistance from George, but she made it up and began covering George in wet kisses. George let out a small chuckle when 'Ginger' reached up and kissed his face. 

Wilbur hadn't thought about know how much he'd enjoy watching these two interact. Why wouldn't he enjoy this though? Ginger was the cutest puppy he'd ever met and George... I guess he was the cutest guy he'd ever met? Wilbur thought he resembled a cute dog though, but didn't know how. It warmed Wilbur's heart to see Ginger curled up in George's lap. George pulled his gaze away from Ginger and up at Wilbur, where their eyes met again. They didn't say any words, nothing really needed to be said. Wilbur just let himself drown in those glistening brown eyes. The sunlight shone down on Wilbur's side, giving his brown hair a golden gleam, and specks of sunlight danced in Wilbur's eyes, making them shimmer golden brown. 

George felt his cheeks warm up after taking in all of Wilbur's handsome features. He let out a shuddering breath as he looked away towards the clearing, to avoid any awkward eye contact or blushing on his part.

Wilbur didn't move a muscle. This was the man he had been searching for weeks. He was actually in front of him, right now. Wilbur couldn't believe it. 

He whispered a quiet, "Thank you so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel ok with just posting the cliffhanger before, so here ya'LL GO LMFAO 
> 
> ily all <33


	8. Chapter 8

**――――――**

**GEORGE & WILBUR**

**――――――**

_“Thank you so much.”_

George ran his hand down the puppy’s back to wake her up from one of the best naps she’s had in a while. He put her on the leash and let her jump off of his lap. He turned to Wilbur, who was zoned out. 

“Will?” George broke the comfortable silence between them, making Wilbur flinch and come back to reality.

“Oh, yeah? What’s up George?” He asked after running his hand through his messy but pretty hair.

George deliberately turned away to not look at Wilbur’s perfect hair. Man, he was… jealous? He wished he could have Wilbur’s looks and charisma.

George snapped away from his thoughts after he realized Wilbur was expecting a reply, “Huh- Oh yeah, she wants to go walking again.” He nodded towards Ginger who was pulling on the leash. 

That was a lie. George just wants to talk to Wilbur before he leaves again.

“Oh. We could go to the beach if you’d like to.” He pointed towards a path that leads to the beach, George assumed. 

“Oh, that’d be cool!” George said while stretching out his back from being slumped over for far too long. 

Wilbur got up first and reached out a hand for George.

George stared at it for a few seconds before placing his hand in Wilbur’s. 

Wilbur pulled George with such great force that after he got up, he stumbled against Wilbur’s chest. George pulled away in an instant and muttered a small, “Sorry.” before making his way towards the path. Wilbur stared after George with his blank expression, before a cocky smile appeared on his face. He chuckled as he caught up with George.

**\--**

  
  
  
  
  


They were walking side-by-side along the sidewalk, right beside the beach. It was still sunny but man, the wind really messed it all up. 

Wilbur hid his hands in his pockets to protect them from the chilly air. He looked over at George who had both of his hands out, not showing a single sign of feeling cold. 

Wilbur nudged George with his elbow, making George flinch before letting out a small awkward chuckle and responding with, “Yeah, I’m… okay.” 

Wilbur couldn’t believe it. Just less than an hour ago he had no idea where the man was, and now here they were, in the comfort of the other's presence.

Or well, Wilbur was comfortable in George’s presence. George on the other hand was very... flinchy around Wilbur. But that was probably because George and Wilbur didn't talk much so they weren't that close, right? Well, Wilbur hoped that he'd warm up to him soon.

Wilbur examined George’s side profile and noticed George avert his eyes. He looked anywhere but at him. 

"George, you alright?"

George jumped when Wilbur mentioned his name.

He wouldn't even turn to look at Wilbur when he responded, "Yeah, just a bit shook about all of this."

Wilbur couldn't do anything but stare. He chuckled when he felt tears forming in his eyes. He swiped them away and laughed, "Can't believe you're actually back."

George chuckled at that, which left Wilbur confused. George explained, "I never actually left. You made me miss my flight." He furrowed his eyes in a playful way.

"I really thought you boarded that plane. I can't believe it." Wilbur turned his gaze back towards George, who hadn't even glimpsed at Wilbur. 

Wilbur knew George didn't want to talk about why he left so instead he asked, "Why'd you come back?"

George almost thought he could _feel_ Wilbur's gaze bore into him.

He got nervous, "To see yo- Khm, I mean to… take her with me."

Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks. 

_What._

"So you're just gonna leave again? You're not gonna stay?" Wilbur turned his whole body towards George, who was still looking at Ginger.

_Why can't he just look at me when I'm talking to him?_

"Will, that's not what I said-" 

"But that's what you meant, isn't it? You just came here to take her, and leave?" Wilbur scoffed. _I can’t believe this._

George took a deep breath and nodded, “I guess there’s no point in lying to you, is there? Yeah, that was and still is my plan.” 

Wilbur furrowed his brows and resumed walking.

George rushed after him and grabbed his arm, turning Wilbur to face him. _My god those eyes,_ George thought. His stomach felt weird again, probably due to being jealous of Wilbur having the good looks. 

He cleared his head and pleaded, “Wilbur, look at me.” 

Wilbur slowly turned his gaze onto George.

“Wilbur, look. I’m really glad you took care of her, really, I am. And I don’t know how I could ever repay you, but I just-”

“I know how you can repay me.” Wilbur interrupted.

“What? How?”

“Stay with me for a few days, George.” Wilbur was looking George dead in the eye.

George chuckled, “Wow, that’d be all? Stop kidding, how can I repay you?”

Wilbur furrowed his brows, “I’m serious, George. Come and stay with me. Just for a few days.” 

George’s smile faded when he realized that Wilbur was serious. He pursed his lips in thought. _It can’t be that bad, right? Just a few days with Wilbur, nothing much._

He peered back up at Wilbur’s face and flinched when Wilbur’s gaze was still on him. _How can Wilbur do that? He just stares, and his eyes look so- Ugh, I can’t even explain it._

Wilbur tried to do puppy eyes which resulted in a playful eye roll from George. 

“Fine…” George sighed, “Just for a few days.” 

A triumphant smile appeared on Wilbur’s face as he turned to face the sea. George walked over to nudge Wilbur, “Only a few days, Wilbur. You’re not winning much.” He laughed and walked on. 

Wilbur stared after him, a triumphant smile still on his face. 

_Little did George know though, Wilbur will do anything in those few days to convince George to stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) The story continues >:)) I've got lots planned and the week after next week I WILL GET A 1 WEEK HOLIDAY, AND I CAN WRITE ALOT, IF I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE FIC BY THEN 
> 
> POG
> 
> HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER :)


	9. Chapter 9

**――――――**

**GEORGE & WILBUR**

**――――――**

**(no specific POV)**

Sunlight shone through the park trees, giving the undergrowth a warm glow. The three were wandering through the park. George glimpsed at Wilbur, who was studying the trees with a warm smile still plastered over his face. 

That same feeling in his stomach resurfaced when he was in the middle of studying Wilbur's _handsome_ face. 

George had to look away, the feeling was too strong for him to handle. Man, Wilbur had such a big impact on George's soft heart without even knowing. 

They stopped to let Ginger do her business at a nearby bush. 

George felt like there was this awkward silence between them, and he needed to break it. 

"So… I need to go get my things from the hotel."

Wilbur sighed in relief, _thanks for breaking that painful silence._ "I can come with you."

A smile appeared on George's face, it felt good to have someone care about him. "Noo, Will. You really don't need to."

"Well, at least let me take care of her 'til you get your things," Wilbur insisted as Ginger was done and they could walk on. 

George chuckled, "Wilbur, seriously. You don't need to."

Wilbur grabbed George by the shoulder and pulled him to look at him. Wilbur’s expression was pleading, “Please, just let me.” 

George raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did Wilbur care that much about him? So, not only is he _perfect_ from the outside, but also from the inside, George thought to himself. Wait. Then it clicked in George’s head. He furrowed his brows and looked up at Wilbur, who couldn’t stand still due to nervousness.

“Y-You don’t think that I’m going to leave again, do you?” George stuttered out.

That’d make more sense than Wilbur caring about him. Wilbur knew that George would come back for his puppy. George let out a long sigh. He went from feeling excited to crap in just a matter of seconds. Wow. He really needs to stop letting Wilbur get to his heart, like seriously, what was up with George lately?   
"Can't you just trust me?"

Wilbur snorted as if George’s question had an obvious answer, “Honestly, George? No, I cannot trust you. Not after everything you’ve done these past weeks. Just let me hold her ‘til you come back, it’ll make me reassured that you’re going to return.” 

George let out a long groan, “Fine, sure, take care of him. Now, let’s start going, I want to get to your place before it gets dark.” 

Wilbur raised an eyebrow and raised his head. Woah, he hadn’t noticed how late it was. The sun was quite low, maybe an hour or two before sunset? George pulled Wilbur by his sleeve and out of his frozen stance.

\--

They were now stood in front of Wilbur's apartment building. The sun was setting and the colours reached the top of the building, painting it in beautiful orange and pinkish hues. Everything that the sun didn't touch was a dark blue shade, including Wilbur who insisted on carrying George's luggage, and George himself, who was following Wilbur with Ginger in his arms. They'd entered the stairwell and George watched Wilbur struggle on a few steps. He smirked, "You know, you insisted on getting the luggage. I really could've done it myself." Wilbur stopped to give George a death stare and huff out a quiet 'shut up'. 

It soon got easier and they made it up to the apartment. Wilbur unlocked the door and opened it for George and Ginger. George wanted to let Wilbur go first, but Ginger was already rushing in so George really had no choice. He unleashed her while Wilbur brought in his luggage and locked the door. To George's surprise, right after getting unleashed, Ginger scampered away towards Wilbur's room. 

"Yeah, she knows her way around this place too well. Thinks she's the boss." Wilbur chuckled. George raised his brows in amusement. Wow, she's grown used to Wilbur, hasn't she? Didn't really surprise George though, Wilbur began to grow on George as well. 

Wilbur was in the middle of doing a tour of the apartment and they entered Wilbur's room. _Does Wilbur only have one bedroom?_ George wondered. He knew that Wilbur had a big sofa and that they'd not have to share a bed, but what if? _Am I really thinking about sharing a bed with Wilbur? Man, this whole thing has really messed up my head._

"Oh yeah, I'll show you your bedroom now." Wilbur left his room with George right after him. George let out a sigh of... relief? disappointment? Who knows? Not even George himself knew. 

"I'll let you settle in." Wilbur did a small wave and the room. George was all alone in the dimly lit bedroom. He flopped onto the bed with a loud grunt. He stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes 'til Wilbur barged in with his luggage and stopped, "You alright, _Gogy_ _?_ "

George smiled at the nickname. _Gogy._ _Huh._ It definitely wasn't the first time anyone has said it, not even the first time Wilbur said it, but it made him blush and feel weak. Thankfully the room was only lit by a small bedside lamp so Wilbur wouldn't see George blushing at that _stupid_ nickname. 

He brought himself up to lean on his hands. A smirk appeared on his face when he responded, "Oh I'm fine, _Wogy."_ Wogy came out way too flirtatiously, which caught Wilbur off-guard as he was leaning down to put the dog bed somewhere, making him drop it. Wilbur straightened his posture and made a quick recovery with a soft laugh and muttering the word 'Wogy'. George watched Wilbur set the dog bed down next to the end table and call for Ginger. After a few seconds, irregular pawsteps could be heard rushing towards the room. Ginger popped in and rushed up to Wilbur, who pet her and headed towards the door. He stepped out and right before he could close it, George spoke, "Hey Will?" Wilbur froze, one hand still on the doorknob, and peered back in through the gap in the door.

"Yeah?" He murmured in a soft tone, making George's heart melt. Who knew that a single word could make George feel that way? 

George cleared his throat and straightened his back before saying "Uhm. I just wanted to say... Thanks. Uh... yeah..." His voice trailed away, not knowing how to continue. 

Wilbur let out a short huff and an infectious smile appeared on his face, "You're welcome." He whispered and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter but ya'll need content B)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS 5248 WORDS LONG, SO PREPARE FOR A LONG READ LMAO.

Small TW, kind-of hyperventilating

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

Wilbur was sitting in his dark bedroom, the only light coming from his PC monitors. He was tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythmic way. He could hear gentle rain tapping against the window. It was kind of calming. He turned his eyes back to the monitor when he heard the familiar discord call tune. It was Tommy calling. Wilbur moved his mouse over the accept call button. He hesitated. 

After a few seconds, he sighed and clicked.

“Hey, Will.” 

“Hey Tommy, what’s up?”

“You’ve been wanting to tell me something for what seems like a week now, what is it?” 

Wilbur hummed and went quiet. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy was worried. “You’ve been acting weird this past week, everything alright?” 

Wilbur wanted to tell Tommy so badly, but could he trust him? Could that child keep such a secret? He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it right now.” he said quietly. He didn’t want Tommy to feel hurt about Wilbur not trusting him. Okay, Wilbur does trust him, but the fewer people that know about this, the better. 

“Of course, man. I’m gonna start streaming soon, you wanna come and play on the server soon?” Tommy changed the subject, which Wilbur was thankful for. Well, that can’t end badly, can it? Just playing on the server with his friends. He was bored and couldn’t sleep, so why not?

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, I'll come on later."

\--

Both Tommy and Tubbo were streaming, it was going quite well. Everyone was excited when Wilbur finally joined. 

_Everything will be fine. Don't worry, Wilbur._ He kept telling himself. He wasn't scared for himself or anything, he was scared that George's secret would somehow get out. That'd be pretty bad. 

No one had told the fans anything. What was there to tell? That George was gone? Hah. Dream and Sapnap considered telling the fans that they haven't heard from George in more than a week, but they were still hoping that George would respond. 

The stream went by quickly. Each stream, more and more fans asked Tommy and Tubbo about George, but they somehow managed to change the topic each time. Wilbur was really glad that he'd met them, they always knew how to cheer him up without trying. 

Tommy ended his stream and he and Wilbur went into a private call. They were in a video call, Tommy showing off his 1 million subscriber plaque and Wilbur playing him a new song he was making. 

While Tommy was showing off his small youtooz collection, Wilbur heard something behind him in the dark, "Wilbur?" 

He flinched and turned around in an instant. George was standing in the corner of the room, barely visible. "Y-yeah?" 

"I can't sleep," George grunted and flopped onto Wilbur's bed. 

The call was silent. 

Wilbur turned to look back at the screen and saw Tommy staring at his screen intently. 

"Is that George?"

_Oops._

Wilbur only managed to get out, "Uh- It's-" before George sat up and interrupted him, "Who're you talking to?"

Wilbur saw Tommy's mouth open. "Uh, I'm talking to Tommy." 

"Does he kno-"

"Well, now he does." Wilbur groaned and laid his head on the table. 

George got up to turn on the lights and walked behind Wilbur's chair. He set his hands on Wilbur's shoulders, who got back up from his table. George leaned in closer to Wilbur's right ear and half-whispered, "Do we tell him?" It sent shivers down Wilbur's neck when he let out a dry chuckle, "I don't really see any other choice." 

George pat Wilbur on the back and took a chair to sit next to him. 

They told Tommy everything. It good felt for Wilbur to finally tell someone, and Tommy was unusually respectful. Wilbur had expected Tommy to yell or something but no, Tommy listened patiently. That was so unlikely of him, but it gave Wilbur hope that others would take it well too. Well, Tommy did say that he wished he would've told him sooner, but that was pretty much it. That didn't sound like Tommy at all, but honestly, Wilbur preferred the way he was acting right now. 

Wilbur found out some things he didn't know, like that George was the one behind his door, not some neighbor's kids, and that George saw Wilbur at the cafe and how George missed his flight because Wilbur came to the airport. 

Wow, they'd been so close 3 times before actually meeting again. It was bizarre, like they were in some kind of story. Wilbur let his gaze rest on George, who also looked pleased to finally get this off his chest. George could see Wilbur looking at him from the corner of his eye, but he kept his attention on explaining the details to Tommy.

Tommy still looked dumbfounded when they ended the call. George slowly rose to his feet and yawned. "Y' know, I think I can fall asleep now." He mumbled. 

Wilbur gave a small genuine smile and said, "Yeah, me too. Goodnight George."

"Goodnight, Will," George said drowsily and left the room. 

\--

George woke up to the annoying tune of the alarm. He groaned and slapped his hand on the phone, trying to turn it off. After a few seconds, it went quiet. He still couldn't sleep due to sunlight shining through the curtains so he rolled over to try and get more sleep. Then he heard the apartment door open and footsteps and a barking puppy came in. Wilbur unleashed her and whisper-yelled after her when she scampered towards George's bedroom.

George could barely react before she was on his bed, licking his face. He giggled and sat up while Ginger went full-on play mode after seeing him wake up. He took the wriggling dog in his arms and hushed at her. He noticed Wilbur leaning on the doorframe, ruffling his hair. It made George weak, seeing Wilbur play with his hair like that. He got butterflies in his stomach when their eyes met. He turned to look at the time on his phone and coughed, "Did you really walk her? At 7 am?"

Wilbur nodded with that small infectious smile of his and replied, "Of course, also the fridge doesn't have much food so I thought we could go down to the cafe to eat breakfast."

"Sure, just let me shower and change." George said, covering his bare chest with the blanket, after realizing he didn't have a shirt on. 

Wilbur turned around. 

"Mhm, take your time!" he shouted while walking away. 

\--

They were standing in the queue, waiting for the people in front to order. George groaned and took out his phone to look at the time.

"They're so slow today," he glanced back at the queue, "the queue is like three times shorter than last time!" 

Wilbur stared at George looking at the time impatiently. 

"What's wrong with you today, Gogy?" he snickered and added, "You're not this impatient, besides I think I know why it's taking so long." 

George rolled his eyes at Wilbur. 

"Please, care to enlighten me?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Wilbur smirked and tilted his head towards the counter.

"The barista literally falls in love with every slightly cute man she sees." he whispered and snorted, "Bet she found another one and can't focus anymore." 

George peeked over the heads of the people in front and made accidental eye contact with the girl Wilbur was talking about. 

Oh no. George grabbed Wilbur's wrist instinctively, to the other man's confusion. Wilbur looked at George's hand on his wrist, then up at George, whose gaze was still fixated on the counter. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows and shook his wrist free of George's grasp, making the other snap back to reality. George looked around frantically, 'til he realized that Wilbur was the one who spooked him.

Wilbur furrowed his brows playfully but stopped when he noticed George feeling uncomfortable. 

"George, what's wrong?" he put away his phone, giving George his full attention. He probably needed it. 

George kept glancing at the counter at back at Wilbur. 

"Uhm," he stuttered, "I think I know her." 

In fact, George remembered her very clearly. He overheard her talking about Wilbur and calling him cute last time he was here. What if she does it again? Even thinking about her flirting with Wilbur made George irritated. Then he thought of an idea.

"I mean, yeah I do," he said with confidence, straightening out his back, "Pretty sure she wanted to ask me out last time."

Wilbur raised his eyebrows and a half-smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

"Well then," he leaned in towards George, making the other hitch a breath, and whispered, "Maybe I could set you two up." 

What. That's not what George was going for. Shit. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks, so he quickly used his palms to cover and hide them from Wilbur. But Wilbur wasn't blind.

"Aww, look at you! You're blushing!" he teased George and added, "Do you like her? Do you have a little crush on her?" 

George honestly didn't even know what was going on. Did he like her? Would that explain the blushing? Ugh, why was this so hard?

The people in front of them finished their orders and walked away. Yeah. It was definitely her. She was staring at George and grinning hard. 

Wilbur pulled George towards the counter with him. 

Wilbur was giving his order, but for George it was inaudible. His mind was whirling. Seriously, what was going on these past few days? Even George noticed himself changing, not knowing the reason for it. 

George must've been frozen in place because Wilbur tapped his shoulder, making his thoughts go away. 

"Your turn to order." Wilbur tilted his head towards the woman. 

George nodded and stepped forward. 

"Uhh, I'd like the omelet and fries, with a latte macchiato, please." He said, while throwing annoyed glances at Wilbur, who was winking to George. 

The worker nodded enthusiastically while typing the order in the machine.

"Do you remember me?" She asked George sweetly.

He cleared his throat and looked at Wilbur, asking for aid. Wilbur just shrugged with an evil smirk on plastered on his face. 

"Uh yeah, I do. But we should get out of the way of the other customers." he paid her and rushed away from the counter. 

Well, there's a problem. All the tables were taken. They'd have to sit at the counter. Oh boy. 

Wilbur caught up with George, his mouth open in amusement. 

"Wow, you really like her." he chuckled. 

George punched him in the stomach. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave him breathless for a few seconds. 

Wilbur grabbed his stomach in pain and groaned. 

"Wow, okay sheesh. Sorry for stating _the obvious._ " he retorted in an out-of-breath voice. 

George felt guilty. Not too guilty, though.

\--

They were sitting at the counter and Wilbur had to go to the restroom. George did too, but he said he'd keep the things safe and go after Wilbur. 

The girl saw this as an opportunity to talk to George. 

"So, I uh," she slid herself on the opposite side of George, and gave a shy smile, "I wanted to ask you out, uh last time. Haha. You said you'd think about it last time, so I'm kinda here to, uh.. ask again?" She fluttered her lashes while staring at him and waiting for an answer, probably for a good answer.

George's heartbeat picked up. Where was Wilbur when he needed him? Well, he'd probably just force George to say yes, but still. He'd be good moral support. 

"Oh I..." he didn't know how to word it, "I'm sorry I... I don't know if I'm ready to date right now." 

The girl didn't expect him to say no. She shut her mouth and nodded. 

There was awkward tension between them as George slowly drank his latte. 

Thank god, Wilbur came back. 

"Hey, thanks. You can go now." Wilbur whispered as he sat on the stool next to George's. 

Right after hearing that, George got off of the stool and rushed over to the men's restroom. 

\--

He was staring at himself in the mirror. 

Why'd I turn her down like that? She's kind of cute, normally I wouldn't turn down such a girl. Why would I now? 

He groaned and washed his hands. 

He left the bathroom and was walking back towards the counter when he saw the girl definitely flirting with Wilbur, and him smiling at her. 

He overheard their conversation. 

"You'd like to go out with me?" Wilbur checked, to make sure he'd heard her right. 

She nodded shyly. 

Wilbur gave her his signature smile, making her blush. 

"Sure, can I get your number?" he asked.

George stood there, frozen in place. He didn't care to listen to the rest of the dialogue. 

He quickly made his way back to his stool, his head hung low to hide any emotions he might've been showing. He didn't say a word. The girl pretended he wasn't there, while Wilbur gave him a warm smile. 

His stomach felt weird again. Wow. He was definitely jealous that Wilbur was going out with her, instead of him. 

\--

They were back at the apartment, it was late afternoon. Wilbur just got off the phone with the girl and walked over to George, who was on the couch, pretending to be interested in the tv. He was actually listening to Wilbur talking to the girl over the phone. It angered George. He narrowed his eyes and made himself look uninterested in the date. Wilbur snapped his fingers to get George's attention.

George rolled his eyes and looked up at Wilbur, who was dressed in a white button-up shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket. George forced himself not to feel jealous. 

"What?" He spat out way too harshly.

Wilbur furrowed his forehead. 

"I just wanted to ask for your opinion on this outfit." He said dryly, "but I guess you can't be bothered. Also, please talk to Dream. Seriously, he is worried."

Wilbur turned to leave the living room when George sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to him, but wait." 

His gaze went back on George, impatiently waiting for him to speak again. 

"Wow, Wilbur. You look really handsome. Any girl that sees you will probably faint." George said in a monotone voice. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed grunt.

George chuckled, "I'm kidding, Wilbur. Seriously, you look fine. Come here for a second." He signaled with his hand. 

A confused expression appeared on Wilbur's face as he sat down next to George. George raised his hand to ruffle Wilbur's hair, while Wilbur's gaze was staring at George intently, which the other didn't notice. 

George pulled his hand away and gave a confident smile. 

"There, chicks dig that." he winked at Wilbur and turned back to the tv. 

But Wilbur was still in the same position, his gaze boring into George's face, making him uneasy. 

George turned to look at him again, but Wilbur didn't move a muscle. 

He raised his eyebrows and proceeded to snap his fingers in front of Wilbur, making the other man flinch back and blink furiously. 

Wilbur was frozen again. 

George groaned forced Wilbur to get up.

"You're gonna be late!" 

Wilbur cleared his head.

"What?" Wilbur questioned.

George laughed. 

"On the date. Go!" He basically yelled at him.

That's when Wilbur remembered and rushed out. 

George rushed to the door, to send Wilbur away. 

Right as he closed the door, he leaned on it and slowly slid to the floor. 

He pretended to be excited, for Wilbur. Wow. 

He sat there for what felt like hours, when in fact it'd only been 20 minutes. 

He completely forgot to talk to Dream, or maybe he didn't want to. Who knows?

\--

George was sitting on the sofa, his knees to his chest and a blanket around him for warmth. He was watching random shows on Netflix that seemed interesting but nothing seemed more important than the date that Wilbur was on right now. 

What if they kissed? What if it's going too well? 

George groaned and forced the thoughts out of his head but not for long. He heard the door unlock, wow that was a long date, the sun had set two hours ago. 

He climbed to the side of the couch and peeked behind the corner, and saw Wilbur greeting Ginger and taking off his jacket while humming a happy tune. 

"I'm assuming the date went well?" George spoke out of nowhere, spooking Wilbur who was taking off his shoes. 

Wilbur gained his posture and nodded, "Even better! She's coming over tomorrow night for a movie night." 

George frowned, but put on a fake smile as soon as Wilbur came into the living room. 

"Wow, that's great!" he said, faking his enthusiasm which Wilbur didn't notice. "So, do you like her?" George was half-teasing and half-curious. 

Wilbur walked into the kitchen that was connected to the living room, to grab a glass. 

"I think so. She's really kind and sweet. And-" He went on until George interrupted him, "Yeah, I know. She's really lucky." 

George just realized what he'd said and corrected himself, "I mean, you're very lucky." 

Thankfully Wilbur didn't hear what he had said before, as he was filling the glass with water. 

"I know, glad you feel the same way," Wilbur smiled and walked towards his room, "Goodnight."

George scoffed. He didn't feel the same way. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Probably jealousy. Man, tomorrow night was gonna be rough. Would he get jealous of Wilbur? Did he actually like her? God, why did he reject her? He wouldn't be in this situation right now. He kept on watching the show, trying to keep his mind from thinking about the movie night.

\--

**The next day**

\-- 

The next morning and afternoon went by in a heartbeat. Wilbur went out to buy wine for the movie night, but other than that they really did nothing. George walked Ginger three times, but those were the only times he went outside that day. Oh yeah, Tommy called George to ask him how he was doing as well. George said he was fine when he really wasn't. 

Wilbur was back, and it was now about 6 pm. She was supposed to arrive any minute now. George was sitting at the kitchen island, eating a small sandwich before the movie night. 

Wilbur was rushing around, making sure everything was perfect for the night.

He rushed into his room, making sure it was clean, y' know, just in case. Oh yeah, George was supposed to tell Dream, right? He would've told him by now. 

Wilbur took out his phone and called Dream on discord. He answered very quickly, he was probably active right now.

Wilbur heard quiet shuffling from the phone, then Dream spoke. "Yeah?" 

"Oh, uh hey Dream. So how you feeling about George?" He asked in a more cheerier tone.

"This isn't funny, Wilbur. I'm worried about him." Dream responded in a serious tone. 

"Wait what? I told him to talk to you." Wilbur said out without thinking.

_Oh shit. Oh fuck._

The call was silent for a few seconds.

"Do-Do you know where he is?" Dream asked frantically.

Wilbur was quiet. What should he say?

Then he heard knocking through the hall.

_knock knock knock_

"I'll tell him to talk to you, It's better if he does it." And after that the call ended.

Wilbur stopped, plastered on a confident smile and went over to open the door. 

George was cleaning the plate when he heard them talking in the hallway.

He was in the living room right as the pair walked in. 

"Hi." George put on a friendly smile.

She narrowed her eyes before putting on a smile as well. 

"Hello, George!" 

Wow, it was already weird for George. 

Wilbur sensed the weird tension and decided to change the subject. 

"So, we watching Insidious tonight? Didn't you want to, Brianna?" He turned to face her. 

She nodded sweetly. 

George hid his eye roll. Wow. Classic. She's gonna get scared every few seconds and make him protect her, isn't she?

They made their way to the wide couch. Wilbur sat down, Brianna right next to him to his right. George hesitated but sat down left of Wilbur, making sure to keep a long distance between them. Wilbur was probably too preoccupied with Brianna, that he wouldn't even pay attention to George. 

Wilbur took the remote and turned on the movie. Brianna hugged Wilbur's right arm, making sure to hold it tight. Wilbur stretched his other arm across the back of the couch, almost reaching George. George just leaned back on the soft cushions, trying not to pay attention to every single time Brianna got scared and inched closer to Wilbur. Twenty minutes in, and her arms were already around Wilbur. Her excuse was that she felt safer that way and Wilbur didn't seem that bothered. Didn't she choose the movie herself? Wow. 

It was hard to pay attention to the movie when he heard the pair murmur something in eachother's ears every other minute. His anger grew. 

He knew he told himself he'd not pay attention to the pair either, but curiosity got the best of him. He turned his head slightly to look at them. The room was dark, but the light coming from the TV was enough. 

Brianna had her arms around Wilbur, holding him as close as possible. Her head was leaned against the crook of his neck. Wilbur was drawing circles on her back using his left hand. George narrowed his eyes. For some reason, this was painful to watch. He almost turned back to the tv, when he saw Wilbur turn his gaze on him. 

George felt it again. He let out a small cough and put on a fake smile. But Wilbur's face stayed blank, and George could've sworn that he saw Wilbur glance at his lips for a split second. George turned his gaze back to the tv, but not his attention. He didn't care about the movie anymore. 

Wilbur was halfway through his 2nd glass of wine, Brianna just started her 2nd, and George didn't have any. Wilbur had offered a glass, but George declined. He didn't want to do something he'd later regret. He looked back at the couple, who were practically cuddling each other.

The distance between Wilbur and George was painfully wide, so George inched closer every few minutes. Wilbur was too drunk and distracted to notice. 

Wilbur took his left hand away from Brianna to grab the wine glass. He took a few sips and set it back. 

Wilbur moved his left hand to his side. 

George let out a small gasp when he felt Wilbur's hand brush against his. And it stayed next to his, their pinkies touching. It made George's heart skip a beat. He could barely concentrate on the movie and forced himself to not look to his right. His breaths quickened when Wilbur stretched his back, making his hand move closer to George's. His mind was racing. He was confused and couldn't take this anymore.

George pushed himself up from the couch, scaring the couple, and stomped to his room. 

Right as he closed the door he fell onto his bed, face-first into the pillow. He wailed into the pillow. His hand formed a fist and punched the cushion in frustration. 

He rolled over and sprawled out on the bed. Burning tears were forming in his eyes, and he didn't know why. What was going on with him? Why was he acting like this? He let out a tiny choked sob. 

Was it because he liked Brianna? He saw how happy Wilbur was with her. He should just swallow his feelings and go back or Wilbur might feel hurt due to George's feelings. Not like he was drunk and wouldn't notice anything. George might've just been trying to find an excuse to go back to the living room. He sat up and lifted his heavy feet off the bed. He pushed himself up from the bed, and slowly made his way back through the long hallway. Each step felt heavier as he neared the large gap that led to the living room. He leaned on the wall. 

You can do this. It's no big deal. 

He took a step into the living room and turned his gaze to the couple.

Oh.

He felt tears forming in his eyes again.

There she was, sitting in Wilbur's lap, her hands wrapped around his neck. Their faces were almost touching. 

Brianna noticed George out of the corner of her eye. She smirked, tilted her head to the right, and connected her lips with Wilbur's. She leaned into the kiss hard. 

George choked on his own spit and ran back to his room and shut his door with a loud thud. He leaned against the door and slid down with a quiet thud. His breathing went uneven. Tears were flooding his eyes as he cracked out another sob. He pulled his knees close to his chest and pressed his forehead to his knees. He tried to swallow down the sobs, but they couldn't be stopped any longer.

Why was he crying so hard? What was wrong with him? He'd only seen them kissing, why would it make him feel that way. The scene wouldn't disappear from his head. The way she had her arms around him, the way she glimpsed at George before kissing Wilbur. The way she kissed him. But... George didn't feel that longing feeling for her that he did for Wilbur.

Oh.

No.

There's no way. 

George remembered how he'd felt when Wilbur smiled or stared at him, or when their hands brushed against one another. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

It can't be true.

Can it?

George closed his eyes and tried to imagine Wilbur in front of him. He opened his eyes right after he felt it again. Butterflies in his stomach. That's what he'd been feeling this entire time, isn't it? 

Wow. And he thought that he was jealous of Wilbur. Instead, it was the other way around. He was growing feelings for Wilbur and was jealous of Brianna. 

A new round of fresh tears began forming. He coughed out a sob as his head hung low. 

He couldn't stay here. He can just imagine them making out on the couch right now. 

_I can't handle this. Fuck. Why Wilbur? How? When?_

He struggled to get up and had to use a nearby dresser to help him. He wiped away his tears and swallowed down the sobs as he took his wallet, phone, and keys. That's all he'd need. 

He opened his door and rushed through the hall. He'd accidentally woken up Ginger, who thought they'd be going on a walk. She scampered after him, barking. 

_Shiiit._

He rushed while putting on his shoes. He threw on a jacket and went through all of his pockets to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He nodded and reached for the doorknob. The motion was stopped halfway, by Wilbur holding George's wrist. 

Wilbur was drunk, but still stable enough to hold George. 

"Where are you going?" His question came out harshly. 

George avoided looking at Wilbur. God, he would just grow more feelings if he were to do that. Instead, he looked at Brianna, who had her hands angrily crossed across her chest. George probably interrupted their kissing fest. 

Wilbur signaled Brianna to go back to the living room. She let out a scoff, but left.

"We really need to talk," Wilbur said as George took his shoes off as slowly as possible.

Right as he was done taking off his jacket and shoes, Wilbur grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards George's bedroom. 

He pulled him in and closed the door hard after him. 

George shrunk away from Wilbur, and sat on the bed's edge. 

Wilbur crossed his hands as he stared at the wall. Then his gaze quickly went onto George, making the other jump. 

"George, what the fuck is going on?" he spat out. He didn't know that George had just been crying, and that this made George get the tingling sensation at the back of his throat again. 

_Please don't break down in front of Wilbur._

George avoided Wilbur's gaze, and instead fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt. 

"N-Nothing." He could barely stutter out. The tingly burning sensation was stronger. Tears slowly began to form. 

It was too dark for Wilbur to notice that. Also, he was too drunk. 

"Nothing? Seriously? You've been so secretive, so dismissive these past few days, George. You won't even fucking talk to me about what's going on," he growled, then let out a snicker, "Guess who I talked to today. Dream. Yeah, I know you didn't talk to him. Well, now he knows that I know where you are, so you better fucking talk to him." Wilbur stopped to take a breath. 

"Why won't you just fucking tell me what's going on, man? Fucking hell..." Wilbur groaned.

He turned his burning gaze to where George was. George had brought his knees up to his chest and was hiding his face. 

Wilbur's furrowed his brows, but when he heard George sobbing, his heart broke.

_I fucked up._

He rushed over to where George was but didn't know what to do. He leaned his hands down on the bed, to be on the same level as George. 

"George, I- I really-" he didn't know how to apologize. 

He stared at George, whose head was turned away from Wilbur. 

His breaths grew irregular, and he twitched more with each sob.

_Nononono._

Wilbur reached for George's shoulder with his hand, but George flinched away. 

Wilbur shook his head frantically. 

"George, ohmygod. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to do this." 

Wilbur sat down next to George, not knowing what to do. 

George's inhales and exhales were irregular, causing him to breathe faster. He let out choked sobs and his face against his knees. 

Wilbur didn't know what to do in these situations, so he slowly raised his left hand and ran it through George's hair gently. George flinched away. The touch-starved part of him didn't want to get away, but each touch from Wilbur made it all worse. 

Brianna barged in, making both of them jump.

"Are you coming?" she whispered, loud enough for Wilbur to hear. 

He shook his head when George hissed, "Just fucking go." 

Wilbur furrowed his brows and stared at George, "I'm not leaving you like thi-"

"Just go, you're making it all worse." George interrupted.

Wilbur felt hurt. He nodded, got up, and walked to the door. He looked back towards the messed up George. 

"I'll check up on you in the morning.." He whispered, left, and closed the door. 

George was left alone in the dark room.

Wilbur leaned against the door. He really fucked up.

George crawled up to the pillows, so he could lie down. He could still barely breathe. 

He grabbed his phone from the end table and opened up discord. He clicked on Dream and called him. He picked up within seconds.

"George?"

George let out a small sob and cleared his throat.

"Yeah?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally tells Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter <3

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

George woke up with a headache. He let out a disgruntled sigh and looked around for his phone, which was one the end table right next to the bed.

He opened it and looked at the time.

It read '10:34'. _Wow, kinda late._

He sat up slowly and stayed in that position for quite a while. Last night's talk with Dream rushed back into his mind.

George told him everything. Or well, everything except his _feelings_ for Wilbur. At least Dream was trying to be understanding, but he was sad that George hadn't contacted him before. He was glad that Wilbur had been there for George, and kept him from actually running away. 

George scoffed after remembering that part of the conversation. Sure, Wilbur was _t h e r e_ for George. Not since last night, it seemed. 

George slammed his fist against his thigh. 

Stop, George. Wilbur was there for you before, and you should be thankful. He sighed and wondered if Wilbur was awake. 

He turned his head to the door. It looked menacing. 

When he concentrated, he could hear the faint buzz of the TV. 

_So he's probably awake._

George didn't want to leave the room, but he knew that he'd have to at one point.

Was Wilbur mad at him? Gosh, he really didn't want to deal with this right now. He leaned forward and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, making him blink furiously after that.

He let out a sleepy grunt after lifting his legs off the bed. He got up drowsily and walked over to the dresser to change his clothes. 

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

  
  


Wilbur was sitting at the kitchen island, quietly sipping coffee. The TV was on. His eyes slowly made their way to look at Brianna, who was watching some show. She looked back at him and gave a sweet smile. 

Wilbur gave a small nod and turned his eyes back on the coffee.

George still hadn't come out of his room and Wilbur didn't want to barge in. Not after what he'd done.

Wilbur felt like shit. There was no other way to say it. 

He was supposed to support George, not make him cry. He didn't even know what George was going through. 

Wilbur let out a long sigh as he hid his face in his hands.

Last night's memories came rushing back. It made Wilbur feel sick. He'd been so harsh towards George. 

But what was up with George? Why did he try to leave? Was it because he liked Brianna?

Wilbur took his hands away to glance at her.

She looked happy, as if she'd accomplished something great. It bothered Wilbur.

Wilbur needed something else to stare at. His eyes found their way to Ginger. His gaze softened. It was all thanks to her. Her barking alerted Wilbur last night, and he could catch George right before he could leave. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. 

That wasn’t the only time she’d helped him with George.

She’s the only reason that George is here right now because she’d gone up to him at the park. He said a silent ‘thank you’ to her.

Should I go check on George?

He tapped on the cup. 

His gut was telling him to go check on George, but his mind screamed the opposite. 

It frustrated him so much. 

He'll probably come out when he's ready. _If he's not gone already._

He slammed his fist on the counter, making his cup tremble and spooking Brianna, who let out a small yelp. 

"Sorry," Wilbur waved his hand as a sign of apology. She looked satisfied with the small apology so Wilbur turned his gaze back down to the almost empty cup. 

Him remembering his thoughts almost made him slam his fist again, but he managed to control himself. 

_He is not gone. He didn't leave. He wouldn't have. Would he?_

He groaned and lied his head and hands on the table to somehow focus on his thoughts. 

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

George was staring at his reflection on the mirror in his room. His appearance wasn't the best right now - messy hair, cheeks still somehow red from crying, he probably cried in his sleep as well.

He sighed and lowered his head, turning his gaze on his hands.

His hands were fidgeting, he mumbled to himself, "You can do this. You've got this. It's just Wilbur. Everything's alright..." 

He let out a quick exhale, nodded to himself, and walked to the door. 

When he set his hand on the door handle, his whole body was screaming at him not to do this, but he knew he had to. 

He quietly opened the door and looked down the hallway.

_No Wilbur in sight so far, that's great._

He slowly tiptoed his way to the opening that led to the kitchen and living room. 

He could see the kitchen first, and his breath hitched when he saw Wilbur, who hadn't raised his head yet. Man, he'd forgotten how good Wilbur looked, and let out a small curse under his breath. 

As if on cue, Wilbur's head rose and he looked around, not knowing whether he'd heard something or was imagining it. His eyes widened when they laid on George and he straightened his posture.

George slowly walked in, keeping his gaze on the fridge and not on Wilbur. 

_Wait, so if Wilbur isn't watching the TV, why is it on? Oh._

George saw Brianna on the couch, and his steps quickened. Why was she still here? 

He reached the kitchen and kept his head low. 

Wilbur got off of the stool and took hesitant steps towards George. George turned the faucet on too harshly and the water spilled everywhere, including on George. 

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring way and filled the glass with water, he took a sip and turned around to face Wilbur. His heart jumped and he almost choked on his water. He set the cup down behind him and looked up at Wilbur, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Wilbur was holding a small towel in his right hand and raised his eyebrows as if asking for permission. Before George could comprehend what Wilbur was asking, Wilbur had already dried George's face with the towel. 

Well, if Wilbur hadn't noticed George blushing before, now he definitely would. 

Wilbur leaned closer, George tried to take a step back but was stopped by the counter behind him. Wilbur set his right hand on the counter behind George. 

George's eyes were drawn to Wilbur's lips and he held his breath. He had to rub his palms against his jeans to get rid of the sweat. _Was this actually going to happen?_

Wilbur stayed an inch away from George's face for a few seconds before pushing himself away with his right hand. 

_Wha-?_

George was still blushing furiously, he turned around and leaned his hands on the counter. His right hand touched the towel. 

_Oh. That's what Wilbur was doing. He was putting the towel away._

George apparently couldn't hide the disappointment on his face because when Wilbur leaned on the counter next to George, he raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up. 

George heard giggling coming from the living room, making him frown. Oh right, she's still here. George pressed his lips hard together while gathering his courage to talk. Wilbur was still expecting George to speak but was getting impatient.

"What is she still doing here?" George whispered sharply, watching to make sure she wouldn't hear him. Fortunately, she was too focused on the TV to hear a thing.

Wilbur's eyebrows drew closer when he questioned George, "Do you want her to leave?"

George didn't like that question. He stayed quiet and his head hung low. He knew he didn't want her here, but he also didn't want to hurt Wilbur's feelings. What was he supposed to tell him? 

"Because if you want her to leave, I'll ask her," Wilbur whispered as he stepped closer, his eyes still fixated on George, "It's your call." But George said nothing. 

George stared at his feet. His heartbeat quickened, and he felt the same warm, fuzzy feeling rise in his chest. Wilbur would do this for him. He would ask her to leave if George wanted to. 

He pressed a hand to his mouth to hide the unwanted smile. Every time Wilbur was nice to him, he got hope, that maybe, just maybe, Wilbur could actually like him. But he needs to stop filling his head with false hope, it'll just hurt more in the end. 

Wilbur rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I can tell that you don't want her here," Wilbur whispered, "I'll just tell her it's time to go." George shut his eyes and grabbed Wilbur's wrist before he could walk away. 

"Wilbur, it's not that I don't like her. It's- I- I'm sorry..." George didn't know how to end the sentence. He didn't know how to make ' _I want her to leave and not come back. '_ sound nice. Thankfully, he's got enough self-control to not let anger take hold of him, yet. He looked up at Wilbur apologetically, hoping he wouldn't be too mad. 

Wilbur gave a curt nod, freed his wrist from George's grasp, and walked away. George's hand fell to the side and he watched Wilbur walk into the living room. A sharp pang of guilt hit him. He turned around, leaned on the counter with his head hung low, and let out a long sigh. He'd expected a happier reaction from Wilbur. Why though? George literally wanted him to ask a girl he liked, to leave. He was such an idiot. 

He heard the door close. Was she gone already? George walked into the living room to see Wilbur slowly turn around to look at him. His face was blank. 

George stared back at Wilbur and bit his lip. The air was growing tenser each second. George couldn't handle it, so he went to sit at the far end of the couch and suddenly found the hem of his shirt interesting. 

Wilbur walked in and sat on the other end tensely. George kept his eyes locked on the tv screen, but he didn't pay any attention to the show. He turned his head slightly to the left to get a tiny glance at Wilbur. Well, it didn't work, 'cause Wilbur apparently had the same idea. So they made awkward eye contact before George turned back. 

"So..." Wilbur tried to break the tension, "What's going on?" he asked tensely while fidgeting with his thumbs.

George let out an awkward cough, "Uhm- Can you be more specific?" He looked back down at his fingers and swallowed dryly.

"Do you not like her?" Wilbur replied without having to think. Wow, he probably has had that question on his mind for quite a while now. 

"It's not that, Wilbur." George hesitated.   
Wilbur turned his upper-body towards George in a quick, irritated motion, "Then," he raised his shoulders while letting out a dry chuckle, "what is it, George?"  
George kept staring at the tv. He wanted to tell Wilbur so bad, but he wasn't ready for rejection just yet. But he had to tell Wilbur something.

"You want to know what's really going on, then?" He asked while trying to sound nonchalant.   
Wilbur snorted, confusion written all over his face, "Yeah..? That's why I asked." 

George nodded, half to Wilbur and half to himself. He had to tell Wilbur, this was a good time, wasn't it? Okay, just spit it out, George.   
"Uh-" 

Before George could get it out, Ginger woke up and began whining at the front door.   
Oh yeah, she hadn't been walked yet.  
George let out a long sigh of relief while Wilbur groaned.   
  
"Alright, alright, we'll go outside," Wilbur's tone was sweet when he talked to Ginger.   
George wished that Wilbur would talk to him like that.

He made sure to give himself a mental slap after that thought. 

\--

They were walking on a path in the shaded park, only a few rays of sunlight shone through the thick leaves.   
Wilbur was holding the leash. He was in the middle of talking about his friend group when he remembered, "Oh yeah, they're coming over the day after tomorrow, for a long movie night, there'll be quite a lot of drinking and stuff," he smiled and added, "want to join us?" 

George thought, tongue in cheek. Spending time with Wilbur and his friends, while drinking? Wow, what could go wrong?   
He laughed, "Of course, that seems like fun."   
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise was the occasional wind howling through the trees, or Ginger barking after she'd found something to chase after.   
George stole a glance at Wilbur. He was really nervous about tomorrow, they were gonna go to pizza hut, and George was going to tell Wilbur about his feelings. He was thrilled and scared at once, but he was ready for anything. Or so he thought.

\--

It was the next day, and they were outside of the pizza hut where they'd met for the first time.   
George had suggested the idea of going there, since it seemed like a good place to tell Wilbur that, y' know, he kinda has feelings for the man. But what he didn't expect was Wilbur suggesting to invite Brianna too, so the other two could bond. 

George didn't want Wilbur to hate him, or think that something was going on, so he let her come.   
  


They were now sitting outside, right where Wilbur and George took pictures that everyone thought Dream did. George let out a short quiet chuckle after remembering the good memories when everything wasn't so fucking complicated.   
He held his head low, but his gaze looked up at the other two on the other side of the table. They were laughing about something that George hadn't paid attention to. He looked to the right, ignoring the couple. He couldn't care right now. He was supposed to be here with Wilbur, just them. He wanted to tell Wilbur how he felt, so. fucking. bad. But of course, Brianna had to come and ruin it.   
George really needs to stop hating on her so much, Wilbur had asked her to come after all. But he just couldn't be around her after that one night.   
  


He shut his eyes, hard. The memories of that night flooded back in. He's been trying to keep them out, but they just keep fighting their way back in. 

George needed something to distract him. As if on cue, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He practically ripped the phone out of his pocket and looked at the notification. 

Dream. He rushed to unlock it but messed up several times.  
He fumbled to open the discord app and smiled when the message was Dream checking up on George. 

Brianna was telling Wilbur about a funny incident at work. Wilbur had his chin rested on his palm, nodding along to the story every few seconds.   
But a quiet shuffling sound drew his attention to the other side of the table. He sneaked a glimpse. George was furiously smiling at something on his phone.   
It made Wilbur kind-of jealous, but he couldn't think about it too much before Brianna asked if he was keeping up. 

George's cheeks were flushed, and a wide grin appeared on his face. He brought the phone to his heart and wiped the happy tears from his face.   
He felt completely ecstatic, not having a care in the world about Brianna giving him weird looks. He let out an overjoyed sigh of relief. 

He brought the phone back in front of him with shaky hands. He swiped his tears away from the screen and reread the messages.

* * *

**Dream**

hey, george! :)

**Georgenotfound**

hey. what's up?

**Dream**

just wanted to check up on you, you okay? 

**Georgenotfound**

yeah, im okay. 

**Dream**

you don't sound okay :( what's wrong?

**Georgenotfound**

it's kinda complicated tbh

**Dream**

did wilbur do something again? i swear im gonna kill him when i next see him

**Georgenotfound**

nononono you dont have to kill him lol. it's not something he did, it's just

i don't know really

**Dream**

george, i'm kinda worried

what happened?

**Georgenotfound**

okay.

please don't tell anyone

i mean it

**Dream**

you know i wont tell anyone

**Georgenotfound**

swear it on patches

**Dream**

what? lmao you want me to swear on patches that i wont tell anyone?

**Georgenotfound**

yes

**Dream  
**

oh

well, I swear _on patches_ that i wont tell anyone

there, can you tell me now?

**Georgenotfound**

yeah

hold on i just gotta, gather myself for a moment

**Dream**

of course

don't be scared to tell me

**Georgenotfound**

so lately i've uh

been having these

feelings??? towards

wilbur

**Dream**

feelings?

**Georgenotfound**

yeah, um.

i think that i 

like him 

Like, in a like-like way. 

**Dream**

wait, really?

aww

that's so cute <3

how do you know?

**Georgenotfound**

well, you know that feeling you have when you look at your crush?

**Dream**

yeah

**Georgenotfound**

i have that when i talk or even just look at him for a few seconds

**Dream**

i'm so proud of you <3

i'm here for you george, I'll support you endlessly! :)

are you gonna tell him?

**Georgenotfound**

i want to, but im scared of him rejecting me

and everything else

but i guess its better to get everything out now than later

less feelings that'll get hurt

lol

**Dream**

you can do it! :)

i'll be here to help you

**Georgenotfound**

okay. i think i'm actually gonna do it

ohmygod im scared

okay, see you soon

* * *

He had to wipe away the new round of happy tears. Gosh, it felt so good to finally tell someone, especially someone who was supportive.

George was brought back to reality when Brianna got up to go to the restroom. He watched her walk inside, then his gaze slowly moved over to Wilbur.  
Wilbur was already looking at him with a hint of curiosity.

"So," Wilbur tapped his fingers against the table, "What were you doing on your phone?" Wilbur turned his head to look somewhere else, as if looking at George was too awkward.  
 _Was he jealous? So George can be jealous, but he can't? Hah._

"Oh, I was talking to Dream," George said cheerily as he fiddled with his locked phone. 

Wilbur raised his eyebrows, "W-wait, Dream? Really? So he like- He knows that you're okay?" he stuttered out, not believing George.   
George hummed a yes. He looked through the glass. Okay, Brianna hasn't come out yet. Time to tell Wilbur before it's too late.

He cleared his throat and gathered confidence. 

You can do it.

"So, I really enjoy being here. It's- It's really nice," he said.

Wilbur nodded, "I'm glad you like it here." He muttered, "Kinda thought you hated me." He chuckled.

George chuckled, then made his tone sound more serious, "No, Wilbur, I like you."

Wilbur smirked, "Aww George, I like you too."

George let out an awkward chuckle. _He doesn't understand._

George saw Brianna come out of the restroom, so he took a quick calming breath before he rushed out the words, "No, Wilbur. I mean- I mean that I _like like_ you."

Wilbur had a confused smile on his face, still thinking that George was joking, but after seeing his serious expression, his smile faded.  
His forehead furrowed in confusion as he looked at the table, his head slightly tilted. He had a hard time comprehending what George had said. 

He opened his mouth multiple times to speak, but no words came out. Before he could reply, Brianna came back and sat back down next to Wilbur. 

"So, do you want to hear the rest of the story?" She leaned towards Wilbur, batting her eyelashes.   
Wilbur said nothing.

George cleared his throat uncomfortably. He slapped on a smile and looked at Brianna, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk, see you later."   
He didn't look at Wilbur once, it hurt. He got up in a quick motion and chose the shortest route to be out of sight. 

Right as he was behind the corner of the pizza hut, he rushed to lean on the wall. Tears were forming, a stinging sensation rose in his throat. 

He knew this would happen, didn't he? He thought he was prepared for this, but I guess not.

God, now it's gonna be awkward between them.

Why did he have to say that? Did he just ruin their friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking forward to the next chapters lol  
> I'm on a school break now so it'll be done very quickly :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie night happens, Wilbur gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you guys might enjoy this chapter. :))
> 
> if u saw any spelling errors, um ignore that thx :)

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

George snuck into the dark apartment. He hurried to take off his clothes and then peeked into the hallway that led to Wilbur's room. His door was closed, he was probably asleep. 

  
After George got into his room and closed the door, he leaned on it and let out the biggest sigh of relief. 

He'd been out all day, it was somewhere around 12 am right now. He had planned on coming back after Wilbur had gone to sleep, but it'd been risky 'cause he didn't know when Wilbur actually goes to bed. So he'd been really lucky right now. 

After being too tired to do anything, he climbed under the chilly covers and fell asleep right after. 

\--

_The next day._

George groaned awake when sunlight shone straight in his face. He rolled on his back and stared at the blank ceiling. He could hear Wilbur walking around the living room.   
He didn't know how to feel about all of this. Like... he knew that this would eventually happen, didn't he? He knew Wilbur wouldn't like him back.   
But still, he just kept filling his damn head with false hope, with hope, that Wilbur could actually like him back.   
And look where that got him.  
  


He put on simple black jeans, a white t-shirt, and his gray hoodie. He sat back down on the bed and unlocked his phone. Dream was asking what George would be doing that day. George thought, tongue in cheek, and wrote back a quick response asking for ideas from Dream.  
George knew that Wilbur would have a movie night with friends, and probably didn't want him there anyway, so he'd probably just leave the apartment for the whole day. Good plan. Of course, Dream didn't know of this. Neither did Wilbur.

George was deep in thought when suddenly his phone vibrated. He looked at Dream's response which suggested that George should stay with Wilbur.  
Dream also added a ';)'.

Oh yeah, George didn't tell Dream what had happened the day before. He probably should say that talking to Wilbur didn't go as good as planned. 

George stared at the bedroom door in front of him. He'd been standing there for quite a while now. It scared him. Not the door, but what was gonna happen next.  
Though the door did scare him as well. 

He opened the door and the footsteps in the living room suddenly stopped. 

George could only take a few steps before Ginger stumbled towards George full-speed, ran into him, and fell backward.  
George crouched down to pet her while she got back up and covered him in kisses. 

He'd been so distracted that he hadn't heard Wilbur walk into the hallway. 

After Ginger was calm again, George was getting back up but stopped halfway when he heard Wilbur cough. He raised his head and the smile on his face faded.   
He got up all the way and looked around awkwardly. 

"Do you want breakfast?" Wilbur finally spoke. 

\--

George was sitting on one side of the kitchen island, Wilbur on the opposite side. George was eating the eggs and bacon that Wilbur made, and man, they were good.   
  


Wilbur noticed George raise his eyebrows on the first bite and smiled amusingly. 

"Yeah, I'm a pretty shitty cook, but man, I can make some pretty good eggs." He said nonchalantly. George smiled at that while chewing on another mouthful. He thought this would go bad, but so far everything between them was good, like George hadn't said anything the day before. Maybe he didn't remember what George said? Or was he just avoiding it altogether, pretending that everything was normal?

After a while, Wilbur was on his phone and George was poking at his food, deciding on whether he should talk about the day before.

"So um, about-" George started, but didn't know how to continue.   
Wilbur looked up from his phone, eyebrow raised, "Yes?"  
Every conscious part of George was screaming at him not to do it, and he finally listened. He went on with a shaky voice, "Oh, uh. About the movie night, should I stay?" He pressed his lips hard together right after the words had got out. He kept looking down at the plate. He probably just saved himself from awkwardness. 

"Oh," Wilbur said in relief, he was probably expecting something else, "Yeah, I invited you, didn't I? That means you should come." He gave a warm smile before walking away on his phone. 

\--

It was about ten minutes before the friends would arrive, and George was freaking out while on a call with Dream.

"Maybe I should just- like uh, stay in my room or something?" George had been rambling for the past minute

Dream groaned, "George. Just go, for me, please?"

"Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this for you." George gave in.   
"Good. Keep me up with everything, alright?" Dream said in a teasing tone. Even though George couldn't see him, he just knew Dream was winking. 

\--

Wilbur's friends had arrived about five minutes ago, but George was still sitting on his bed. He was too scared to go out there.  
After a few more minutes, he could hear laughing, and people arguing over what movie to watch. Hell, why not. 

George stepped into the living room, and all eyes turned him only for a second before the arguing continued. George didn't like attention, so that was relieving.   
Wilbur was already comfortable on the couch, with an open beer bottle in hand. George stayed where he was. 

Finally they decided on the movie, turned off the lights, and settled on the couch. But George didn't know where to sit. There was an empty spot between Wilbur and one of his friends. The friend's eyes turned to George, "Are you just gonna stand there?" he pointed to the empty spot between him and Wilbur, "We don't bite."   
  


George sat down awkwardly. He didn't know who to sit closer to, the friend who he didn't know, or Wilbur who he had just confessed to a day earlier. He decided to just let fate do its thing. 

George couldn't keep his attention on the movie, there was someone much more interesting right next to him. George was secretly studying Wilbur, the way his dark ruffled flocks covered his forehead and eyes, the way he laughed along with his friends when they complained about the movie. After Wilbur took another sip of beer, George realized that Wilbur was already halfway through the bottle. Wow, is he trying to get drunk? 

After a few minutes, Wilbur's friends were talking amongst themselves, making Wilbur find other people to talk to. He turned to George, "So, George. What you been up to? You've been awfully quiet." He gave George a friendly slap on the shoulder.   
"Oh, I've just been watching the movie," he pointed at the screen. Wilbur raised a cocky eyebrow and glanced at the screen, then back at George, "So you haven't been checking me out?" Wilbur whispered in disappointment. George froze.  
_Did he notice me staring at him? Man, he really shouldn't have been so obvi-_

Wilbur gave George's shoulder a playful punch, "I'm just kidding! God, you should've seen your face." Wilbur laughed and turned back to his friends.   
That's a relief, or not? George wasn't even sure what to make of it. He eyed the bottle that Wilbur was holding. Was this his second bottle? Already? Wow, he really wants to get wasted. 

Well, now George couldn't watch the movie at all, instead, he listened in on Wilbur's conversation, "-sure, we've got a spare room, George can just sleep in my room."   
_What?  
  
_George leaned towards Wilbur and tapped his shoulder. Wilbur turned around and raised his eyebrows.   
"Where will you sleep then?" George asked. Wilbur chuckled, "In my room," as if it had been obvious, but after seeing George's confused expression not disappear, he asked, "Do you not want to share a bed with me?"   
_Well, now I'm in a pickle for sure. If I say no, then he'll know something's up, but if I say yes, then I sound like I'm happy to share a bed with him._ Of course, George wanted to share a bed with Wilbur, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Sure, whatever," he tried to sound nonchalant.   
Well, now George was even more nervous and kind of looking forward to it. 

George was making casual conversation with the guy next to him when he felt Wilbur raise his arm and set it on the back of the couch, right behind George.   
He cleared his mind and tried to stay focused on the conversation.   
"Oh yeah," the friend laughed as if remembering something, he lowered his voice and said, "Do you know how many people Wilbur had cuddled? Man, everyone either likes cuddling him, or he just loves cuddling. Still not sure which one it is."   
George raised his eyebrows, "Wilbur, really?" He laughed. A man like him?

As if on cue, Wilbur leaned towards them after hearing his name. "What's going on?"   
George stiffened when he felt Wilbur's hand touch George's shoulder. Wilbur was looking at George expectantly, but thankfully the other friend spoke, "Oh, I just wanted to see if he knew how many people you've cuddled." Wilbur laughed at that, "Far too many to count, I'm really good at cuddling and spooning, you know." He sat back and set his hand back on the sofa, away from George's shoulder.

George could finally breathe and take a sip of water, but noticed Wilbur being awfully quiet, just staring at his bottle, before a sly smirk appeared on his face as he turned to George, "Say, George? Have you cuddled or spooned a girl?" George almost spat out his water, but managed to keep it down.   
"Uhm? Not really?" He laughed.   
Wilbur's forehead furrowed, "Really, a cute guy like you? Alright," George's heart quickened at that remark, "Well, have you spooned or cuddled with a guy before?"

Well, this was getting more and more impossible for George to comprehend. His eyes darted to Wilbur's beer. Wow, he must be really drunk by now. George snorted, "I haven't." Wilbur's smirk got cockier when he made eye contact with George, "Well, do you want to try it?" 

George's face went serious. He had to replay Wilbur's question in his head multiple times, not sure he had heard him right. "With-" he began, but Wilbur interrupted, "With me." George was staring blankly at the table. Thank god that it was dark in here, George was blushing hard. He had to comprehend what Wilbur had said, but Wilbur didn't leave him alone. "It's a simple yes or no question, George."   
George opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

Then he felt a nudge on his left shoulder. He heard the other guy whisper in his ear, "Just do it, he doesn't make the offer to many people. Which is kinda ironic 'cause he's done it a lot." 

George rolled his eyes playfully, "Okay, sure, if you want to do it so badly." Wilbur squinted his eyes at that, "Woah-Woah- I'm only offering to do this 'cause you haven't done it before."

George furrowed his brows. Well that hurt, a bit.   
"So there's no other reason?" He questioned, to which Wilbur replied, "Nope."   
George scoffed, "Fine, let's do it. Why not?" 

At that, Wilbur instantly set his bottle on the coffee table, leaned back, and grabbed George by his waist. George let out a tiny shriek, "Now?!"   
That alerted the other friends, who turned and laughed something along the lines of, "Wow, he finally chose a new cuddle-buddy."   
They were lucky that their part of the sofa had a chaise because without it they would've already fallen off. Wilbur had wrapped his arms around George's waist and made George turn his back to him. George groaned, "Why, Wilbur?"   
Wilbur answered triumphally, "Because you're the small spoon." 

George scoffed but all his inner "hate" for Wilbur disappeared when he felt him tighten his grip on George's waist. George had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.   
Wilbur was breathing down George's neck, making the other shudder. George was slowly inching away from Wilbur without noticing it.   
But Wilbur did feel the warmth on his stomach disappear. He frowned and pulled George back closer than before and to make sure that he wouldn't get away, his left arm held George's upper chest, while the right hand stayed firmly around his lower chest and waist.   
George didn't know what to do with his own hands. Did he have to place them somewhere? Where the hell do you place your hands when you're spooning someone _platonically?_ There was no wikihow on that, was there? Did he even want to do something with them? 

George finally decided that he'd let him have this one painless night. With nothing in his head telling him that nothing would ever happen between him and Wilbur. He would let himself have hope, just for this one night. 

With that in mind, he slowly set both of his hands around Wilbur's right hand. Wilbur tensed up, not expecting something like this from George, but relaxed after a few seconds.   
George couldn't be in a better place right now. Wilbur was warming up his back, his chest, his everything. If just a small touch from Wilbur made George go nuts, imagine what was going on with him right now. 

They'd stayed in that position for about ten minutes now. Each time that Wilbur even moved slightly, George's heartbeat quickened. Not that it wasn't quick already. George felt so warm, comfortable, and safe in Wilbur's arms. He wished that they could stay like this forever. But he knew that Wilbur probably wouldn't do this if he were sober. _Stop hurting yourself, George._

Wilbur's upper body and head were turned away from George, talking to his friends. The spot that Wilbur's upper body had been against felt cold and George missed the warmth against his back.  
Then noticed his phone buzz next to him on the couch. He unlocked it, and opened up discord.   
Dream had messaged him, asking how everything was going and if George had stayed in his room or actually gone to the movie night.   
George replied, saying that he'd gone just like he'd asked him to. 

'So what's going on now?' Dream had texted. 

George was typing and deleting his messages. How much should he share with Dream? George stopped to think, tongue in cheek before all thoughts cleared from his mind. He could feel Wilbur's left hand lightly tracing circles on his shirt. Wilbur probably didn't even realize what he was doing to George. 

George had to keep himself together, to not raise any suspicion. Not like Wilbur already knew that George likes him. But then all of this was platonic, right? Well, of course it was.   
George still couldn't keep himself from blushing. He had to remove his hands from Wilburs' to cover his face. Wilbur let out a disappointed whine, and raised himself enough to get a better look at George's covered up face. He brought his right hand to George's face and pushed a few strands of hair away from his face.  
"What's wrong, Gogy?" His was a bit teasing, but still caring.   
George had to keep himself from freaking out. He couldn't take this. He knew he said that he'd let himself have this night, but this will just hurt him more in the future. This all was nothing for Wilbur.   
"Oh, I'm just tired." George let out a muffled mumble, just loud enough for Wilbur to hear it. It took a while for Wilbur to process it and respond, "Oh, that's too bad. But you can go in my room then." Wilbur sounded disappointed? George probably imagined it.

He tried to get up, but Wilbur wouldn't let go. George chuckled, "Wilbur, you can continue cuddling or spooning- whatever, you can do it later."  
Wilbur's eyes went blank while he thought. Then he snapped back to reality and loosened his grip on George enough for him to get away, "Alright. Later." 

George took a few things from his own room before heading into Wilbur's. He entered Wilbur's room. He'd only been here two or three times, so he didn't have much time to look around. But he didn't have time right now either, he needed to process what had happened, and then tell Dream.

George was sitting in the middle of the bed, his hands on his furiously red cheeks. Every time that the redness would slowly fade away, a small memory would pop in his mind, and he went red again.  
He chuckled in frustration and let himself fall backward on the bed. He couldn't keep himself from grinning and giggling every once in a while.   
Oh right, Dream! He'd completely forgotten to tell Dream about anything that had happened.

He raised his legs in the air while finding Dream's discord. He called him while tracing letters in the air using his feet.   
Dream picked up instantly. 

"I can't hear anything. Are you in your room?" Dream scoffed.

"Nah, I'm in Wilbur's." George laughed.

"Wow, did you fuck?" Dream asked casually but then wheezed a couple of seconds later. George snickered, "Oh shut up, tea-kettle. No, we didn't _fuck._ He isn't even here right now."

"Aww, did he leave you alone then? That's sad." Dream teased. "No, I have to sleep here because his other friend is gonna sleep in my room. I was just being nice-"  
George tried to explain before Dream cut in, "Nah you just want to share a bed with Wilbur."   
"Ughhh Dream! I'm trying to be serious right now." George acted as if he were mad at Dream, when in reality he kinda enjoyed their banter.   
  
George remembered the way Wilbur held him, and butterflies reappeared in his stomach. He must've blanked out for quite a while, because Dream was now yelling into the mic.   
"GEOrGE cOME bAck. Oh GEoRGEE!"   
George shushed him, "I'm here, I just fell in-" Dream cut in at what felt like the perfect moment for him, "Fell in love~"   
George yelled a playful, "No!" He was glad that he hadn't turned on the lights before, or Dream would probably be teasing him on how red he was. Like, man, his whole face felt hot, it was probably really red as well.   
"I'm not in love, Dream," George added playfully, with a tiny bit of seriousness. Or was he? No, there's actually no way. It was literally just a tiny crush, everyone gets those. Don't overthink.  
"Alright, alright. So, tell me what happened." Dream changed the topic. "Oh, Wilbur and I spooned."   
Dream spat out the water he was drinking, probably overreacting, but still. He laughed, "Pfft! What? You spooned?"   
"I'll tell you how it happened," George started the long chat.

And he did. He had to take pauses to calm his heart and to stop giggling like a little girl. This just made Dream more convinced that this wasn't just a tiny crush.

"And... then I left and had to come and talk to you." George ended.   
"Wait- that's it? Wow. I want to hear more." Dream responded, not pleased with the story. George snorted, "I'd love to tell you more, but there's nothing to tell you anymore."   
Dream cleared his throat, "Can't you just tal-" George shushed him when he heard footsteps come. They were heavy, slow and stumbling around.   
Then the door opened. Wilbur stumbled in and leaned on the wall next to the door. "Oh- Heey Georg-e-" His words slurred. He managed to close the door and stumble to the bed. George had forgotten that Dream was there, and jumped when Dream finally spoke, "Is that Wilbur?"   
George hummed in agreement.   
Wilbur squinted his eyes at George's phone, then up at George. "Is that Dre-eam?" Wilbur questioned as he lazily flopped down on the bed.   
"Okay, Dream. What did you want to talk about?" George turned his attention back to Dream, trying to ignore the sleeping beauty next to him. "Oh yeah, um. I-"   
Dream began, but Wilbur interrupted without a care, "George?"   
Oh, the sleeping beauty was not sleeping. George looked at Wilbur who was now sitting, and dragging himself over to George.   
Dream wheezed and made George turn his head back to the phone and laugh along, not even knowing what was so funny to Dream.   
"I'm gonna text you the question, then." Dream finally said after the wheezing stopped and left the call.   
George kept his eyes glued to the screen, but he could feel Wilbur's gaze boring into him. Dream sent a message, 'So, can you tell me about your feelings for him?'  
George's thumbs hovered over the phone. He didn't know how to respond. He began typing something, when Wilbur pulled one of George's hands away from the phone. "Wilbur!" He chuckled and began typing again. Wilbur, did it again, but George didn't budge. Wilbur was frustrated, and this time laid his whole hand on the screen. George groaned in a playful tone, "What is up with you, Wilbur?" 

Wilbur pointed a finger at George and slurred out, "I- want your- att-attention," and then gave a lazy smile that made George have to hold in a sigh. He had to force himself to look back at the screen and type. Wilbur groaned, "Pleasee~ George. I rar- rarely beg people for attention. Pleaseeee-" Wilbur kept dragging out the e, making George send a quick text to Dream saying that he was gonna talk to Wilbur. He threw the phone on the bed and raised his hands. "Okay, okay. You can get my attention."   
Wilbur smirked sloppily and laid down across the bed, stretching out his hands with the left one reaching George's thigh. He let out a heavy sigh, and turned his drunken gaze on George, "Hi," he said shortly and sweetly. George smiled as a response.   
"Wanna talk shit about people? Not in a mean way, just complain." He winked. George raised an eyebrow, "Language."   
Wilbur snorted, "So you're badboyhalo now? How about we start with him?"   
"I don't have anything to complain about bbh." George laughed. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he suggested, "How about Dream?"   
Wilbur laughed, "Oh, so no complaints about bbh, but you want to talk about your best friend?"   
To which George nodded and chuckled to, "I have so much to complain about Dream, man." Of course not bad, mean things. Just y' know, how Dream was always teasing him, _like right now._ He actually really likes the guy, _but in a much more different way than Wilbur._

An hour went by in the blink of an eye. They complained about Dream, Tommy, Sapnap, basically anyone they could think of. But in a lighthearted way.   
They talked about Minecraft, Dream SMP, George's bad music taste, which George didn't agree with. But he let Wilbur complain because he loved to hear the man talk and move his hands to overexaggerate everything.   
They opened up to each other about some more secretive stuff. It really made George feel closer to Wilbur, he knew that Wilbur probably wouldn't remember this and that this was just making conversation to be nice, but to George, it meant the world.   
Wilbur tried to play George his new demo song but was too wasted to strum normally, so George helped him put away his guitar. 

George thought of someone else to complain about when a certain someone popped into his mind. _Brianna._ No, that would hurt Wilbur. Thankfully Wilbur yawned and stretched his hands high above his head. "I think I might sleep for a bit," he mumbled and climbed on the right side of the bed, and George had to get out of the way. George sat down on the left side of the bed, his legs bent and facing to the left of him. He was staring at the right side of the bed, at Wilbur, to be exact. His fluffed out locks were covering his tired and shut eyes. George sighed and a soft smile appeared on his face. He remembered what Dream had said earlier, about him being in love. He wasn't, was he? That's not possible. But then he remembered Brianna. He had tried to shut her out of his head, but now thinking about her, George's smile was turning upside down. 

He sat there, letting out shuddering breaths for a while as he tried to calm himself down and think about the night instead of _her._ He was jealous. She could have Wilbur, George could not. George suddenly jumped when he felt the covers move.

Apparently, he'd been breathing loudly, because Wilbur was looking back up at him with a drunk and worried expression. Wilbur dragged himself closer in front of George, then supported himself on his right hand. Their heads were now at the same height, their faces only inches apart. Wilbur was sleepily staring into George's eyes, whose gaze was on Wilbur's lips. George was letting out short uneven breaths, which worried Wilbur. He tilted his head to the right a bit, and murmured with the sweetest and gentlest tone George had ever heard, "What's wrong, Gogy?" He nudged George's chin gently with his left hand's thumb. George let out a short and quiet snort, then shook his head gently. 

Wilbur let out a sigh as he turned his gaze down at the bed. He put both of his hands on either side of George, right next to his body. Wilbur leaned towards George's neck. George's breath hitched when he felt Wilbur place a small kiss on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao sike there's a cliffhanger


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and you'll find out lol

**――――――**

**GEORGE**

**――――――**

_George's breath hitched when he felt Wilbur place a small kiss on his neck._

It felt good, better than he would've thought. But it didn't end there.   
Wilbur was now grazing a trail of kisses across his neck, and George let out a tiny moan. He put his arms around Wilbur's back, pulling him closer to him. He needed Wilbur's warmth. His whole neck had been kissed all over the place, and now he felt Wilbur bite. It felt too good, but after a few more bites, he realized how drunk and sleep-deprived Wilbur was. This was wrong. This needed to stop. 

Wilbur wrapped his arms around George's waist, to try and deepen the bites and kisses.   
George whimpered. It felt so good, but he had to stop this. He put his hands firmly on Wilbur's chest and pushed him away. At first, Wilbur wouldn't move, but thankfully George was stronger than wasted Wilbur.

Wilbur sat back and looked up at George, hurt, and confusion flickering in his eyes. George murmured softly, "I'm sorry, but you're drunk and tired. You're not in the right mind." He thought that Wilbur would argue, but he didn't. He turned his back to George and fell down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow. 

George fell asleep shortly after.

\--

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

Wilbur woke up and winced in pain when the headache hit. Man, he really shouldn't have drunk so much last night. He slowly got up and felt something move next to him. He jumped, and almost screamed before realizing that it was George next to him. Wow, what the heck happened last night?

Then the memories flooded in. George needed to share his bed because a friend was in George's room. And how they talked for so long, before Wilbur fell asleep.

He could hear footsteps in the hallway and living room already, so he was assuming that his friends were already awake. He should go as well. It took him a while to get up, but after that it was a bit easier.   
  
He entered the living room and walked into the kitchen, where three of his friends were, sitting on the living room side of the kitchen island. Wilbur sat on one of the stools across from his friends. He groaned while running his hand through his hair.   
"Shouldn't have drunk so much, eh?" one of them spoke. Wilbur smiled and nodded, then his brows knitted together.

"I had the craziest dream last night, but I can't remember it." Wilbur spoke slowly while staring at his fingers.  
"So how do you know it was wild?" someone chuckled. Wilbur shrugged, "I don't know, just feels like it. I just can't remember it." 

George walked in sleepily while Wilbur was taking in painkillers. The friends were now seated on the couch, watching tv. George was wearing his GeorgeNotFound hoodie, which was weird since it was rather warm and the air felt stuffy. But the windows were open, so it would get better soon. 

George sat on a stool, leaving one stool between him and Wilbur. He crossed his hands on the table, and laid his head on them, facing Wilbur. He tried to keep his eyes open but gave in to sleepiness. 

"Tired?" Wilbur asked while sipping on his water. George groaned what sounded like a 'yes'.   
"Need painkillers?" he asked, which George shook his head to. 

Wilbur snorted, "I really enjoyed talking to you last night. It was really fun, man." George slowly raised his head in surprise. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. and asked, "You remember that? I thought you were so wasted you wouldn't remember anything," then he pursed his lips in thought, "do you remember anything else?"   
  
Wilbur shut his eyes in thought, but to no avail. "Not really, I think I must've fallen asleep," he said, but added, "I did have a crazy dream though. Don't remember what it was about or who was there, but it was good and short. I think."   
After hearing that, George tried to raise the hood of his hoodie to cover his neck, but Wilbur paid no attention to that, instead he wondered, "Should we go to the cafe for breakfast? I'm too tired and fucked up to cook right now." George was quiet and kept tugging his hoodie upwards. Wilbur got off the stool and walked behind George. He tapped his shoulder, scaring the life out of George, "Wilbur! My- My god, why'd you scare me like that?!" George's voice went high-pitched.   
"Why'd you scare so easily?" Wilbur tilted his head, then said, "Come on, we should go down to the cafe to eat."

"Get changed, then let's go." Wilbur ordered. 

\--

_**George POV** _

They were seated at their cafe booth, George was on one side, near the window, Wilbur on the other side, talking to Brianna who was at their table. George was looking out the window, trying to find something interesting to look at, but everything was so boring. Man, the UK was boring. Even more boring after he heard the other two flirting. He heard Wilbur asking her for more coffee, and she answered, "We don't usually take orders from tables, you know. I'm gonna need an extra tip." She giggled. 

George thought about reaching for his wallet, but after turning his head, he found out what kind of _extra tip_ she meant. He saw Wilbur reach up to kiss her cheek. She giggled, winked, and left to get them more coffee. He scoffed and turned his head away, towards the window to hide his expression. Wilbur was happy, and he didn't want to cause him any more drama or problems.

_**Wilbur POV** _

He was smiling radiantly as he watched Brianna walk away. He really enjoyed being with her, but recently something's been feeling off. He's constantly dismissed that feeling, but now it grew stronger when his eyes laid on George. He was looking out the window and he looked... colder towards Wilbur? Wilbur didn't know how to explain it, but it just felt that way. What changed in the past hour? George had been so much happier this morning. 

Wilbur noticed George tracing something on his neck, but he couldn't see what because of the hoodie being in the way. 

_**George POV** _

George had his eyes on the people outside. Most of them were rushing to work. George's eyes darted to Wilbur's reflection in the window. Wilbur was looking at him?   
He brought his hands closer to himself uncomfortably. He tried to be as far from Wilbur as possible, for no real reason. 

He saw Brianna's reflection come closer. _She's back already?_ He scoffed but hid it well. She asked Wilbur for another 'tip' which made George roll his eyes. But he couldn't keep his eyes away from watching their reflections share a kiss. George was infuriated but knew that he was rude for not even giving her a smile, so he forced a welcoming smile and turned to face them. That seemed to satisfy the other two.

He listened as they made plans for Sunday night, she couldn't get off before or she'd probably get fired. Wilbur chuckled and said, "It's a date."   
Yeah, he definitely doesn't remember what happened last night, or he's just pretending that it didn't happen.

\--

They drank and paid for their coffee, and were now slowly walking home. Wilbur was going on and on about Brianna. It irritated George. He'd only known her for like, what? A week? Wow. It's like he was just dating her to spite George. He felt like he was played with, like Wilbur just did this for fun. But Wilbur most likely didn't know, and actually didn't remember last night. 

"So you really don't remember your dream?" George tried to change the topic away from Brianna. And this was somehow the only thing that popped into his mind.   
"Dream? What drea- oh. Yeah, I don't really think so, but I'm pretty sure someone was in it." Wilbur said and furrowed his forehead. _Wait, someone else was in his dream?_   
  
Wilbur suddenly stopped and stared at George, who kept walking. George suddenly stopped after realizing Wilbur wasn't by him anymore, he turned around and saw Wilbur staring at him intently. Wilbur tilted his head, "I somehow get the feeling that it might've been you."   
George lifted an eyebrow, "What?"   
Wilbur was shaking his head in confusion and slowly walked to catch up with George, "I feel like you were in my dream." 

George froze. Wait, wait, wait. George hadn't paid much attention to the dream before, but now... Does Wilbur think that what happened last night was a dream? The thought wasn't too... impossible. Wilbur did fall asleep for a few minutes, didn't he? Well, crap. Now even if Wilbur does remember it, he'll probably think that it was just some weird dream. George lifted his hood, to hide his neck. 

\--

They'd just taken off their shoes, and Wilbur kept talking of places where he could take Brianna. _Seriously, why can't he just s t o p talking about her, for one second?_

They walked into the living room, and Wilbur turned to George, "Where should I take her?"   
George shrugged, "Someplace nice."   
Wilbur let out a chuckle, "Wow, thanks for the help." Wilbur laid down on the couch and took out his phone to search for nice date places in Brighton. George was annoyed, and huffed, "I'm gonna go talk to Dream," and Wilbur only hummed in response. George was really hoping that Wilbur would be jealous in some way, but it's like he didn't even care. Sure, whatever, George didn't care.   
  
  


George was on a call with Dream, who kept bugging him, "Come on! What's going on~?"   
"Stop!" George snapped, but apologized right after. Dream sounded shocked over the phone. George wanted to tell him, but he didn't want him to think poorly of Wilbur. 

He groaned in frustration, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Promise that you won't think poorly of him though."  
Dream wheezed, "Wow, what'd he do this time? What would make me think poorly of him?"  
George rolled his eyes, but proceeded to tell Dream everything that George disliked about Brianna. But he left out anything about the kisses.  
George remembered the marks that Wilbur had left on his necks. He moved his fingers over them while ranting about Brianna. Man, he'd been so happy last night. He had been so hopeful, how stupid of him. But he let himself have that one night, didn't he? He thought it wouldn't hurt later on, but now he wasn't even that surprised that it did. 

After he was done with his rant, Dream spoke, "Wow, I really want to tell him to stop talking about her in front of you," then George heard him typing something on his keyboard, "Actually, I might as well do it right now."   
George panicked, "No-no-no-no. Please don't! He thinks that everything's alright right now, he doesn't even remem-" George covered his mouth before he could share too much. But Dream was paying too much attention, "Remember what?"  
George stayed quiet, still covering his mouth.  
Dream repeated, "George, what doesn't he remember?"

George cleared his throat, "Uh- I. Nothing. Oh yeah, I should go. I need to uh- walk my dog- yeah. Walk my dog."   
"George, wai-"  
  
George left the call and threw his phone on the bed. 

\--

George had just returned from his long, long walk with his dog. He was taking off his shoes when Wilbur came to the hallway to greet them.  
Wilbur chuckled, "I didn't even know you were out. I thought we were supposed to walk her together?"  
George unleashed Ginger and growled, "Yeah, well you were too busy thinking and talking about _Brianna,_ I thought I shouldn't bother you."   
Wilbur took a cautious step back. He just made a lighthearted joke, but George was fuming with hate. Where was this anger coming from? 

Before Wilbur could ask anything, George rushed towards his room, Wilbur on his tail.  
He tried to slam his door, but Wilbur was there in time to catch it and push it wide open.   
George stopped in the middle of his room, his back facing Wilbur. He raised his head and took deep breaths to calm his anger.   
  
Wilbur took a careful step towards George, "George, what's going on?" he asked, worry in his tone.  
George forced a chuckle, "Wow, you're finally talking about something that isn't _her._ " 

Wilbur stopped, "What?"  
George regretted it, "Sorry," he mumbled.  
Wilbur let out a frustrated grunt, "George, I'm just _so_ tired of not knowing what's going on. Please, I'm here for you."   
"Yeah, sure." George said sarcastically, _not like you're only thinking about her.  
_

"I'm serious, George." 

George said nothing, he turned to look at Wilbur slowly. George didn't believe him, he was probably just trying to get on George's good side or something. 

"I don't understand why you've been so distant today. I miss that talk we had after the movie night. It was one of the most enjoyable moments of last night." 

George raised his eyebrows. Wilbur thought about that night? He missed t h a t night? George had thought that Wilbur didn't care, or remember it at all. Or that it had just been another drunken talk with a random friend.   
  
"I miss it too." George broke the silence. Actually, he missed the part that came after it more, but the late-night talk was special for him too.   
Wilbur's eyebrows lowered as a frown appeared on his face. "What changed, George?" His voice broke.

"Nothing, it's-it's just me, Wil."   
  
Wilbur nodded in defeat. He wanted George to share what was going on, but he just wouldn't. "I see," he sighed, "Since you're not gonna share, I'm gonna... leave you alone, but I do miss the way we were so open with each other last night."   
  
George nodded quietly. Wilbur stuttered as he stepped backward toward the bedroom door, "Alright, um, I'm gonna- yeah." He stepped out and closed the door behind him. 

George sat down on his bed heavily, more like falling rather than sitting. He felt so emotionless and so emotional at the same time. 

\--

It was late at night, definitely past midnight, and George couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep. He got up, threw on a tank top and shorts, and tiptoed to the living room. He sat on the far, wall-side of the couch, and turned on the TV. He made sure to keep it as quiet as possible. 

Soon he heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. A few seconds later, Wilbur appeared, rubbing his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Wilbur asked drowsily. George shook his head as a response.   
"Same..." Wilbur yawned. He wanted to sit down, but something caught his eye. He squinted his eyes at George, making George feel self-conscious. 

"Do you have something on your neck?" He asked sleepily, still trying to see in the dark. George rubbed his neck, "Oh, um. I don't think so- aha. Uhh," he cleared his throat, "I'm kinda tired, I should go." 

George rushed back to his room. Right after his door was closed, he leaped on the bed and sat in the center. He slowly and hesitantly brought his right hand up to his neck and brushed his fingers over the hickeys.  
He let out a soft shuddering sigh after remembering that night. The way Wilbur held him, the way he kissed him in such a caring, yet _hot_ way. He felt his cheeks turn hot before he let out a frustrated gasp. His growing smile faded after the realization hit him. Wilbur had only done it because he was drunk. George was kinda glad that he'd stopped him, because who knows what would've happened? Wilbur was wasted and not in the right mind, he would've never, ever done it while sober, right?   
That night was probably all that George would ever have with Wilbur. Just a few kisses that were probably not even meant for him. 

\--

_The next day._

The warm sunlight was shining brightly through the open curtains, lighting up the whole room. George was at his dresser, deciding on what hoodie to wear. His hickeys were still very noticeable, and he didn't want Wilbur to see them. He finally decided on a simple black hoodie, so he put it on. He didn't wear much black, ever. So this felt weird for him. He was staring at himself in the mirror. He made sure to style his hair as much as it could be styled, before leaving the room.   
After he'd woken up, he'd decided that today he would be warm towards Wilbur, and he'd really make an effort to be supportive. 

But that all changed right after he stepped into the living room. He tensed up when he saw Wilbur, for unknown reasons. He rolled his shoulders back and stretched his neck before sitting down on the couch. He couldn't understand his own feelings. Why was he so tense around Wilbur? Wilbur hadn't even rejected him. Maybe he wanted to, but he was too nice to do it? Maybe he just wanted George to take a hint? Well, he was still dating Brianna, so that must be a hint. 

Wilbur broke into George's thoughts by telling him about his date plans. Not even a good morning? George was quite cold with his short responses though, and it threw Wilbur off. He'd hoped that George would be warmer in the morning, but he was even more distant.   
Wilbur changed the topic, "Want to go walk the dog together?" He smiled, hoping that George would accept.  
George switched through different channels with the remote, "Uhh, I think I'm gonna walk her myself right now." He switched off the tv, got up and called for the dog. He hadn't told Wilbur the dog's real name yet, but since she was getting used to Ginger, he used it with her. He kind of liked it as well.   
"Ginger, want to go for a walk?" He crouched down to put her on a leash, "Maybe go play fetch in the park?" he added, knowing full well that she wouldn't understand him. 

In less than a minute, they were out the door. Wilbur was alone and confused. 

His mind went to one person he knew, who'd probably know what was going on. Dream.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and fumbled to open it. He opened up discord and messaged Dream, 'hey, do you know what's going on with George lately?'  
Then he realized that Dream was probably still sleeping, so he had to find something else to do 'til he woke up.

\--

George was sitting on the grass, watching Ginger chase doves nearby. He felt bad for being so dismissive with Wilbur this morning, but he couldn't control it. It all just happened. He really tried to be friendly. But something in him just- just couldn't let him. It infuriated George. First, he didn't understand Wilbur, now he can't even understand himself? Wow.

Then he remembered that it was Sunday, and tonight, Wilbur would be going on a date with _her._  
George really tried to like her, but he just couldn't. It saddened him, but that's just how it was. She made Wilbur happy, and George was being a bitch about it. 

Ginger got tired of the doves, so she scampered back to George. She forced George's hand to pet her. Thankfully she drew his attention away from thinking about the date. 

\--

They'd just stepped in, and George heard Wilbur talking to someone. He assumed that he had earphones on because he couldn't hear the other person talking.   
He was taking his scarf off, when he heard Wilbur speak again, "I don't know why. He acts so cold towards me." 

Wilbur hadn't heard George come in, had he? Who was he talking to?   
George took his shoes off in a hurry and walked into the living room, scaring the living shit out of Wilbur, who threw his phone in the air. 

"Who're you talking to?" George questioned, ignoring what just happened.   
Wilbur was still gathering himself, but managed to say, "Dream."   
George nodded and asked without hesitation, "Uhuh, about what?" Wilbur had hoped to be left alone but understood that that wouldn't happen any time soon.

He took a breather before replying, "Uhh, you know. Life. Plans for Dream SMP." George snorted, "Sure, like I'd believe that."

Wilbur was quiet for a few seconds before responding, "It's true, ask Dream." 

"Uhuh, sure," George responded, knowing that he was lying. He sat down on the couch, making sure to keep a distance between him and Wilbur. 

_**Wilbur's POV** _

He had wanted to keep talking to Dream about George, they'd only been talking for a few minutes before George barged in, but after seeing that George wouldn't leave, he decided to end the call. 

"So, you ready for the date?" George asked suddenly. Oh yeah. The date.   
To be honest, Wilbur had completely forgotten about it, he'd been too concentrated on finding out why George was so distant.   
"Yeah, I think so," he said unsurely, which surprised George. 

Everything felt so weird between him and George, he couldn't put a finger on it though. He looked George up and down, hoping that that would help him somehow, but of course, it didn't. George was keeping something from Wilbur, he was so sure of it. But what could it be? 

Wilbur just seemed to realize how uninterested he was in the date, and how interested he was in _George._ He slapped himself mentally and got up from the couch.  
  
"I need to find something to wear." He mumbled as an excuse to leave the living room. George hummed in response. 

Wilbur was going through all of his shirts in the closet, unsure of what to pick. Usually, it'd be rather easy, but right now he was unfocused.  
  
 _I didn't know that he was keeping more things from me. I thought that-_ Wilbur froze. He groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. _I thought that the words he said at pizza hut were the only things he was keeping from me._

Wilbur hadn't thought about pizza hut at all. He tried not to. Honestly, he didn't even know what to make of it. So he just tried to make it disappear from his mind. _But now, George is keeping something else from me? What the hell could that be?_

\--

Wilbur was waiting for Brianna at an expensive restaurant. He was nervously tapping his fingers on the table. He wasn't nervous about the date, but about George.   
But why? Things weren't that bad between them, were they?   
George hadn't even said goodbye to Wilbur before he'd left for the date. George had been in his room, the door closed. He hadn't even come when Wilbur called for him. Wilbur wasn't even that mad. It just saddened him.

But all of his sadness faded when Brianna walked in. Wilbur greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before being a gentleman and helping her sit down. 

The night was going great so far. They'd ordered wine and food, talked for a long while, enjoyed the meals.   
And now they were walking over to Brianna's apartment, hand in hand. 

Everything went by quickly, and before he knew it, they were on her couch, and things were getting pretty heated. They'd been watching some show on the tv, but neither of them paid attention to it anymore. She leaned in to kiss Wilbur, and he let it happen. An odd feeling rose in his gut, but he ignored it.   
She was doing most of the kissing, before Wilbur broke away and moved to her neck. He brought his lips to her skin, and something flashed in his mind. It was the dream. This felt so familiar. Did this happen in the dream, with her? 

His thoughts were broken by her kissing him again. While they were making out, she mumbled Wilbur's name. Wilbur, instead of mumbling her's, he mumbled 'George'. He froze in the middle of the kiss, making her stop as well and look at him with confusion all over her face. 

Images flashed into Wilbur's mind. George looking sad. Wilbur asking him what was wrong, then- then him kissing George's neck. The dream seemed so real. Wilbur thought he could still feel the warmth and comfort he'd felt. 

Was his dream with- 

With- George?

Wilbur shook his head. _There's no way-_ But the images kept coming back, and he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. Then he remembered something else. It'd been late at night, when he couldn't sleep. He'd gone to the living room, and George was there. He was pretty sure he'd seen dark- 

_Wait. Wait. Wait._

Wilbur was now gathering all of the facts.

The dark spots were on the side of the neck that Wilbur had kissed, he was sure of it. George acting all weird and hiding his neck now made more sense.   
  
It felt so real.

_Wait. Didn't George ask about the dream, and if I'd remembered anything from that night? Did something else happe-_

Everything was adding up. And there was only one way to find out. 

He had to see if the hickeys were actually there, and then confront George. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating rather quickly rn, I want to finish this before the 1-week holiday from school ends. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this >:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds out that the dream was actually real.

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

So, Wilbur was quite convinced that the dream had been real, and that it was with George. But he was still at Brianna's place, frozen in place on her couch.   
Wilbur snapped back to reality and saw her staring at him with a worried gaze, "Are you alright, Wilbur? You just- froze."   
Wilbur didn't know what to say. Literally. How do you tell someone that you just found out that you kissed a guy's neck while drunk, forgot about it, then just remembered it by making out with someone else? 

What confused Wilbur even more, was that he mumbled George's name while making out with her. 

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," he said and forced on a smile. She kissed him again. He tried to keep it going, but George kept popping into his mind. Kissing her felt wrong. Like he wasn't supposed to be doing this. Why? What the fuck happened to him?  
He had to stop. He pushed himself away and mumbled, "Sorry I- I have to go."

"What?" she whined, clearly hurt. Wilbur mumbled another 'sorry' while putting on his shoes, taking his jacket, and getting the heck out of there.   
When he got outside, he took a deep breath. Everything was dark and silent. So he started his fast-paced walk home. 

He was confused. He couldn't comprehend his own emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling. He just knew that he had to know if this really happened.

\--

Wilbur was in front of his apartment building. He was really going to do this. It's simple, right? Just go in, make sure that George has the marks, and then ask him. 

But Wilbur hadn't thought about what he'd do after that. 

Every step had been heavy, but he was finally in front of the apartment door. He took out his keys and unlocked it. He stepped in, closed the door, and took off his shoes, jacket and beanie. He walked into the living room, that was only lit up by a small standing lamp and the light from the TV. Wilbur turned his gaze right on George as he stepped in, and saw George making sure his hoodie was high enough.   
Wilbur was now more convinced. 

He sat down, and George asked, "Back from your date already?" 

He nodded, "It was pretty good, but she was really tired." He noticed jealousy flash through George's eyes only for a split second, but he still caught it.   
"Uhuh, that's _great,_ " George responded and wrapped a fuzzy grey blanket around him after bringing his knees up to his chest. 

Wilbur decided that he'd try to act normal and see if George has the marks, before asking him about it. First, he needed George to lower his guard.   
  
"So, what you been up to?" Wilbur started the conversation.   
"Oh, not much. Talked to Dream, now I've been binging this show," he responded while still paying attention to what was going on on the screen.

"Oh, really? What'd you two talk about?" Wilbur kept the conversation going.   
"Nothing much really. He thought that I should go on a date to get my mind off of-" George's voice trailed off towards the end.

Wilbur's forehead furrowed.   
"A date?" he echoed. An uncomfortable feeling overcame Wilbur, and he had to shuffle around to find a comfortable position. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the corner's of George's mouth, tug up in satisfaction. _You won't be so satisfied for long, Gogy._

He made more short conversation with George and noticed him paying less and less attention to holding up the hoodie. But now he just needed a way to see it, without it being obvious. He looked around and noticed the tv remote on the coffee table. An idea tugged at his mind.   
  
"Hey, George? Could you pass me the remote?" He asked casually.   
George chuckled, "You can't get it yourself?"  
Wilbur shrugged, "Not really."  
  
George rolled his eyes playfully, before leaning forward to grab the remote. The hoodie was too low to hide his neck, and Wilbur saw what he'd hoped to see. The hickeys were real, and Wilbur made them. He'd been convinced before, but now actually seeing them, he didn't believe it. 

George grabbed the remote and leaned back on the couch, before passing Wilbur the remote.   
Wilbur wasn't even sure what to do with it. He switched through channels but switched the show back on after realizing that George actually enjoyed watching it.

He did a bit more small chit-chat before confronting George.   
He was now thinking of what to say. The only noise was coming from the tv. He came back to reality, he was ready.  
  
Wilbur laughed out of nowhere, scaring George, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.   
"Wilbur, what the hell?" he yelled, but curiosity hit him, "What's so funny?"

Wilbur snorted, "The dream I had wasn't actually a dream, was it?" he asked nonchalantly while keeping his gaze on the tv. He saw George freeze from the corner of his eye.   
Wilbur moved his right hand up on the back of the couch and made himself comfortable. This ought to be fun.   
  
George cleared his throat and did everything to not look nervous, "W-What dream?" he asked.  
"You know what dream," Wilbur replied without hesitation.  
  
"I ac-actually don't know what you're... talking about. And besides- didn't you- you say that you don't remember the- dream?" George faltered.  
  
Wilbur nodded silently. How would he get George to talk?   
  
"So, did you sleep with someone?" he asked casually while studying his left hand's fingers.   
George tried hard to keep his composure while chuckling, "What?" he snorted, "That was so out of nowhere."  
Wilbur was still calm, determined on getting him to talk, "Well, did you?"  
"Why do you want to know?" George chuckled, still unaware of Wilbur's seriousness.  
"Your hickeys," Wilbur said smugly and waited in anticipation for his reaction.  
  
"My hi- My _what?"_ George stuttered and thought he hadn't heard Wilbur right.  
"Your hickeys," Wilbur repeated, scooted closer, and lowered the hood, revealing the hickeys. "The ones you've been trying so desperately to hide from me."   
George was speechless, his mouth was partly open, and his gaze on the tv.   
Wilbur tilted his head, and turned his gaze on George, "Why's that?" he asked in an annoying tone. It was annoying because his tone said that he knew what was going on, he just needed George to say it. 

George was panicking internally, and it made him stutter, a lot. "Yeah, uhm- They were from someone-"   
"So if it was from someone else, why would you hide them from me?" Wilbur cut in while studying the hickeys. He slowly brushed over them with his fingers, making George shudder, and lose focus even more. _'Wow, I really kissed his neck with passion, didn't I?',_ he thought. _Or bit._  
George couldn't concentrate while Wilbur was so close to him, so he shook his shoulders, making Wilbur retract his hand and let out a small disappointed hum. 

"Well, because, you see-" George was too nervous to think of anything, "You see-"  
Wilbur broke in, "Isn't it easier to just tell me the truth? Your lies aren't that believable, man."  
  
George scoffed and said each word hard and slow, "I. am. not. lying."

"I know you are," Wilbur still kept talking casually.  
"And how would you know that, Wilbur?" George mumbled while trying to pull his knees as close as possible.

"Because I know the truth," Wilbur said. He brushed hair away from George's face, before sliding back into the spot he'd been in before.

George closed his mouth. _He doesn't know, he's just trying to get it out of you. He doesn't know anything, stay calm._  
He fixated his eyes on the tv, "I am already telling the truth." To which Wilbur chuckled, "No you're not."  
  
George groaned, "Well then what is it?" He hit the couch, but it was a lot less intimidating than he'd hoped. It almost made Wilbur crack up.  
  


"I made those hickeys," He replied, simple and clear. He got up and walked away to his room.   
George heard a door close, but he couldn't move. _He knows. He knows. He knows. How does he know? How? Why? How? This isn't good. Everything's going to be so awkward between us now.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
_Wilbur was sitting on his bed, giving the wall a blank stare.

Wilbur was kinda mad at George for not telling him, but then he thought about how George must've felt through all of this. He remembered pizza hut. He'd always tried not to, but now he couldn't hide from it. He doesn't like thinking about it, about how he'd hurt George without saying anything. He was just hoping that after that, everything would be... normal? Why had Wilbur never thought about George's feelings before? Now he knows understands why George is so cold whenever Brianna's near them, or when Wilbur even mentions her. He really shouldn't have talked about her that much. He didn't even know what to say to George, and that's what confused him the most.   
He has rejected a few girls in the past because he knew he didn't want to go out with them. It seems rude, but they just weren't his type. But with George... he doesn't have an answer? He'd never really thought about this. He'd never thought about his own... feelings? 

He decided that it'd been rude to leave George, so he slowly opened his door and walked back. George tensed up when he saw Wilbur and he brought the blanket up to his face to hide in it. Wilbur slowly sat down. It now seemed like a bad idea to be back here. 

The air between them was awkward and tense. It got even worse each time one of them let out a small cough or moved.

It was too unbearable for George so he raised his head up from the blanket and faltered, "S-So uh... Hi." Wilbur stayed quiet and kept his intense stare that fans apparently went nuts for, on the tv.   
The air was even thicker between them now. George shifted around uncomfortably while Wilbur fidgeted with his fingers. 

"So you're just not gonna say anything?" George turned to Wilbur, expecting a response. Wilbur felt George's hot glare on him, but he wouldn't budge. He kept his own gaze on the tv.   
"Wow, alright," George mumbled and turned his eyes back on the tv. 

After a few minutes of painful silence, George groaned angrily. "Look, _Wilbur._ I don't get why you're not talking to me. What do you expect me to do? Apologize? Why would I apologize, when you were the one who did this? Actually, you should be glad that I stopped you befor-" 

"Why'd you stop me?" Wilbur cut in. He was genuinely curious. He didn't remember much about that night, so he didn't know how it stopped.  
"Wh-"  
"Why'd you stop me, George?" Wilbur repeated while still keeping his eyes on the tv.   
  
George had to think for a bit before saying, "Well, you were drunk. And by that, I mean wasted. You were really not in the right mind. It wasn't right. You would've regretted it, and I would've felt guilty."

A sad smile appeared on Wilbur's face. He gained respect for George. He already respected him, but this took it to a whole new level of respect. He'd cared about Wilbur, hell, he probably still does.   
Wilbur slowly turned his head on George, and murmured, "Thank you."   
George was quieter this time, "Yeah, of course. You're welcome."

Wilbur didn't take his gaze off the man. He was quite pleasing to look at. Quite was an understatement though. Wilbur had never admitted it, but George was gorgeous. Wilbur couldn't say what it was exactly. Was it his cute face, or his adorable smile? Or his-  
Before Wilbur knew it, he felt his heart flutter. He let out a small gasp. Does-  
  
"What?" George asked. Wilbur had been staring at him for too long. But he couldn't take his eyes away after hearing George's broken voice. Was he crying?   
He inched closer to George and asked, "Are you okay?"   
George looked at Wilbur scornfully, his eyes about to form tears, "Yeah. _Fine._ Just perfect." George curled up next to the arm of the couch, his back facing Wilbur. 

Wilbur decided not to go any closer. It was awkward between them again. Wilbur mostly kept his gaze on George but glanced at the tv occasionally.

After what felt like an eternity, Wilbur spoke out of the blue, "Would you have regretted it?"  
George furrowed his forehead, before asking, "What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded annoyed and his back was still facing Wilbur.   
"You said you stopped me because I would've regretted it. Would you have?" Wilbur explained his question. 

George was silent for a while, and Wilbur had to make sure that he was awake.   
"Well, you were drunk, so yeah? I would've regretted it. That's literally taking advantage of someone." George spoke quietly as he uncurled from his position and straightened his back. Wilbur slid closer.   
"What if I'd been sober?" He asked while slowly inching closer. There was only a small gap between them, maybe an inch or two wide. 

George forced a chuckle, "Well, then you wouldn't be okay with-"   
Wilbur shushed George. George looked over at Wilbur, and his heart jumped. He hadn't expected Wilbur to be this close.   
Wilbur put an arm over the back of the couch, behind George. "I didn't ask about me. I want to know about you." He pointed a finger at George.   
George looked away to think. In the meantime, Wilbur moved his right hand from the back of the couch, to wrap around George's shoulder. George widened his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. Was Wilbur just doing this, for no reason? Or was there a meaning behind it? His heart was going wild, and his cheeks and nose were growing redder with each passing second. 

"I guess, I- I uh," George was lost for words. Wilbur gently pulled George closer to Wilbur's chest. Usually, the height difference would be funny, but right now it somehow felt perfect. He could stare at George as much as he'd like, without George knowing. Unless George has eyes on the back of his head.   
"Hmm?" Wilbur hummed in encouragement.   
"I guess I'd have to say that, uh... I wouldn't have... regretted... it?" He said under his breath, really hesitating on the last few words, scared that Wilbur would make fun of him. But he didn't. Wilbur stayed as he was. Wilbur didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say or think of it really. He was confused about his own emotions. 

George was huddled up against Wilbur, and Wilbur kinda liked it? Well, it wasn't bad, definitely not bad. He pulled George closer and embraced the warmth that was radiating from him. George took a deep breath before quietly asking, "Would you have... regretted it?" The last few words were very quick and short, but Wilbur understood.   
He'd been scared of George asking him the same question because he didn't know the answer.   
_Would've. Wouldn't have. Would've. Wouldn't have._  
Wilbur was quiet for quite a bit, and George was pretty sure he knew the answer.   
Wilbur broke out of his thoughts after feeling George shift against his chest awkwardly.   
"George, I'm sorry I-"  
He was cut off by George letting out a forced pathetic chuckle, "Of course, yeah. I- I expected that."   
Wilbur shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around George, "No, I-"   
George forced himself to keep his eyes on the tv and not tear up but Wilbur could hear his voice break, "No, Wilbur. It's fine. It's fine. It's _sooo_ fine."  
"But-" Wilbur still tried to talk.  
"Please don't speak," George said a bit harshly, he sounded like he was about to sob any second now.   
"George-"   
"Stop it," George scoffed. 

  
Wilbur kept his left arm tightly around George while running his right hand through George's hair. He wanted to tell George that he didn't know the answer, but George didn't want him to speak. He'd tell him in the morning then. He got into a more comfortable position, he didn't plan on stopping whatever was going on anytime soon.   
But what was going on?   
He looked down at George again, whose head was against Wilbur's chest and his hands were gripping onto Wilbur's shirt. Wilbur's gaze moved to the faint hickeys still on George's neck. He brought his right hand to George's neck and brushed over the hickeys softly. He felt George's heartbeat against his side and it was quickening, he also thought that he noticed a faint blush appear on George's cheeks. He let out a small adoring sigh. How could anyone not love this man?   
He tilted his head slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of George's face. _To make sure he wasn't crying._  
And he saw small smiles appear on his face whenever something funny happened on the screen.

And maybe, just maybe,

he could feel his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter c:


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is gone, a g a i n.

**――――――**

**WILBUR**

**――――――**

After a while, Wilbur felt George's heartbeat calm down and he could hear soft snoring. He brushed his hand through George's soft hair. He thought of this as just two normal friends comforting each other because it didn't feel weird or wrong. This felt right.   
He knew he didn't want to leave anytime soon, so he reached for a fuzzy blanket on the couch. He carefully covered both of them and then wrapped his arms around George again. 

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he took one of his arms away from George to get his phone. _Who would call at this time?_  
He narrowed his eyes at the bright screen that read, 'Brianna'. _Why was she calling him at this time?_

He silenced his phone. He didn't want to really decline the call because then he'd seem rude, but he also didn't want to answer it because he was with George right now. Talking about the brunette, he was definitely asleep now. His grip on Wilbur's shirt had loosened, but he didn't let go of it. 

Wilbur just had to take a picture of him and George. He quickly took a picture and then set his phone on the table. He lowered the volume of the tv and wrapped his arms tightly around George again. He didn't think much of it. Just two _friends_ comforting each other.   
The word _friend_ saddened Wilbur. He was really clueless as to why that was though. 

\--

_The next day._

He woke up but kept his eyes closed until he noticed that he couldn't feel George's warm body against him anymore. He knew that George had been laying in his arms for most of the night because he'd woken up at about 3 AM and George had still been there.   
It was now 8 AM and George was gone from the couch. _Maybe he went to his own room?_  
  
Wilbur missed George's warmth and closeness. The spot next to him was cold, George must've been gone for quite a while.   
A pang of guilt and regret hit Wilbur when he remembered the night before. He hadn't been sure what to tell George. But did he know what to say now? 

He looked at the empty spot where George had been. He felt lonely, empty, like a part of him was missing.   
  
His mind wandered to the memories of last night. Thinking back to them basically cuddling made Wilbur's heart flutter. _Woah._  
He was pretty sure he knew the answer now. This all made sense to him. He had to talk to George now. He got sudden energy, rose up and made his way to George's door.

He rubbed his eyes while knocking on George's door. No answer. 

Wilbur's forehead furrowed. He knocked again and spoke, "George? You awake?" Still no response.   
Wilbur was getting worried, "Okay, I'm coming in," he said before opening the door and freezing before he could even take a step. 

The room was completely empty, with no trace of George. Wilbur rushed to check the drawers. All of George's clothes were gone. 

_No no no no no no no. George, where are you?_

Then he stopped to think. He couldn't think straight through all the panicking, but a thought still came to his mind. _Does Dream know where George is?_

He basically ran back to the living room and rushed to grab his phone and unlock it. His hands were shaky but he managed to open the discord app. It was like 4 AM for Dream? Would he be awake?

Fortunately, Dream's icon was green. Well, he was a youtuber, so his messed up sleep schedule wasn't all that surprising. He sent a message saying, 'Have you heard from George today?' _Please be quick... Please be quick...  
  
_ Dream responded quickly, 'Uhh, no. what's going on?'   
Wilbur panicked after reading the response, 'He's gone. i don't know where he is. did he seriously not tell you anything?' 

Dream's text bubbles appeared but disappeared after a while. He didn't respond. Wilbur scoffed at that. _Is he lying?_

'Dream, i seriously need your help right now.' Wilbur wrote and then rushed to put his shoes on. _Wait._  
  
Ginger was gone. Of course she was. George took her with him. Wilbur groaned. 

His phone vibrated while he was looking for his wallet and keys. It was Dream.

'okay, i talked to him. but you hurt him. i can't tell you anything.' Dream wrote. 

Wilbur shook his head. _Nononononono. Did I just ruin everything?  
  
_ Wilbur needed to convince Dream.  
He sent a message, 'Please dream. I messed up, i didn't mean to hurt him. i wasn't sure of my feelings'  
  
Dream responded quickly, 'your feelings?'

Wilbur stepped out of the front door and locked it. He was making his way down the stairs as he texted Dream, 'yeah, i think that i uh.'  
He went down another flight of stairs before sending, 'i like him'

Dream didn't send anything until Wilbur finally got out of the building.   
'oh my god. i swear, if you're lying about this, im gonna kill you.'

Wilbur was so sure of what he felt by now. 'i need him dream. i cant lose him again.'

Dream replied quickly, 'you better get to the train station asap.'

\--

Wilbur had just arrived at the train station. He was already running inside. George's train was going to go very soon and he just cannot lose him again. 

Wilbur just reached the platform. He didn't know what train he would be taking, neither did Dream. _Shitshitshit..._

He ran around, looking through the windows of the standing trains, and keeping an eye on the departure times. He saw a train that would be heading to London. And walking towards that train was a brunette with a dog, backpack and luggage. _I know it's him. It has to be him._

Wilbur took off in a run. The distance between them got shorter and shorter. He was out of breath from running around, but that wasn't going to stop him. 

He stopped right after passing George. Ginger ran towards Wilbur while barking a few times. 

Wilbur turned around and put a firm hand on George's shoulder while catching his breath. George was shocked. He didn't move, nor speak.

Wilbur held up a finger, telling George to wait a second. He took a few deep breaths before standing up.   
George shook his head before saying, "If you're here to just _break_ my _heart_ again, you can just go."   
Wilbur still had to catch his breath, "Hold on- I need to- catch my -breath-"

George rolled his eyes but waited for Wilbur. 

Wilbur straightened his back. He rolled his shoulders before turning his gaze on George. His heart fluttered. _You need to tell him._  
  
"Uhh, I know that I can't speak for drunk me, but sober me wouldn't have regretted it." Wilbur splurted out. George narrowed his eyes. He shook his eyes in confusion before saying, "I'm sorry, what?"   
"I wouldn't have regretted it," Wilbur repeated, more confidently this time.   
George was still a bit confused and hoped that Wilbur would explain what the hell he was going on about.

"Last night, you said you wouldn't have regretted it, then you asked me if I would've regretted it. I didn't answer, but I now know my answer, George. I wouldn't have regretted it," Wilbur told George while looking deep into his brown eyes. 

George looked down in confusion, "I- That's not possible- You-"   
"I like you," Wilbur cut in. George looked back up at him. Wilbur let out a long breath. It was good to say it out loud because it was true. He liked George and he knew it. George was dumbfounded.   
  
Wilbur's heartbeat quickened when he pulled George into a tight hug. He heard George crack a sob, "I like you too," George sobbed into Wilbur's shoulder.

"Ohmygod, please don't cry," Wilbur pulled away from George, but not too far. He was just far enough to see George's face. A few tears were rolling down his cheeks, so Wilbur wiped them away. George's eyes glistened. They were gorgeous. The most genuine smile appeared on Wilbur's face. The smile was too infectious, making George crack a small smile as well. The train was leaving. 

George's eyes darted past Wilbur, at his leaving train, "Well, I guess that I have to stay with you for awhile, huh?" he smirked.   
Wilbur chuckled, "Wow, that's a _bummer."_ George raised his eyebrows amusingly, "A bummer, huh?" 

Wilbur pulled George back into a quick, very tight hug.  
"My god, even though you were gone only for a few hours, I missed you so much," he murmured into his ear, "Stay as long as you'd like, Gogy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter, but I thought you guys needed it C:


	16. Chapter 16

The uber ride back to Wilbur's place was silent. Not because they didn't want to talk, but because there was a stranger there. Thankfully, the ride was short. Soon enough, they arrived at Wilbur's building. Getting the luggage up the stairs was hard, to say the least, but it took less time than before. 

They stepped back into Wilbur's apartment. Wilbur took a deep breath of air before looking at George who was taking off his jacket and scarf. A small smile had been on George's face the whole way back. It warmed Wilbur's heart. He enjoyed seeing George smile, he hadn't seen that so much this past week, but he just knew that it would only get better now. 

George had just put the jacket away when his and Wilbur's eyes met. An awkward smile tugged at George's lips and a blush appeared on his face.  
"What?" George chuckled. Wilbur said nothing and took his jacket off, a radiant smile on his face. 

They plopped onto the couch, side by side. Wilbur set his arm around George, and George snuggled closer to Wilbur, embracing the warmth.   
Wilbur brushed his hand through George's hair before speaking, "So uh... Are you planning on going back to streaming and youtube?"  
  
George let out a small hum, "I uh- I don't know. I'm not sure. What if they hate me for going away? Isn't it bette-"   
Wilbur heard George's heartbeat quicken as he began to ramble, Wilbur hushed him and placed a small kiss on George's cheek that made his voice trail away and his cheeks blush.

"You could tell everyone that you were on a break. They will understand," Wilbur said as he was focusing on George's perfect face. George shrugged. He wanted to tell everyone and make it all go back to normal, but he was scared. What if they're mad at him? Of course, they are but what if they don't want him back?

Wilbur broke into George's thoughts when he spoke, "You could start by telling your friends that you're alright."  
George muttered, "Yeah, I guess I could."

\--

It was now near midnight, and George had just told Dream what happened. He knew he could trust Dream with this. Dream had been very supportive these past few days and now wasn't any different. Dream was excited for him and Wilbur, he also agreed with Wilbur. He said that George should come clear to everyone.

The call ended shortly after that and George tried to fall asleep in his dark room. He and Wilbur were in separate rooms, for no apparent reason. But he would only toss and turn, he just couldn't fall asleep.   
He laid in the middle of his bed, looking up at his ceiling. _Should I go to Wilbur?_  
He decided that was a good idea, so he got up and quietly tiptoed to Wilbur's room. 

He peeked in to make sure that he was asleep. He couldn't see his face but was pretty sure he was asleep.   
George opened the door a little bit more and it made a small creak.   
_Oops._

But Wilbur didn't move a muscle so George thought he was safe. He took a few steps in and Wilbur suddenly turned to face him, eyes open, and a smug smile on his face. 

"Knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long," Wilbur snickered. He propped his head on his hand as a smirk appeared on his face.   
Wilbur sighed sleepily before asking, "I'm not gonna wait forever, what's up Gogy?"

George lowered his head in shame as he fiddled with his fingers. He cleared his throat again and mumbled, "I can't sleep."  
Wilbur cocked an eyebrow, the smirk still plastered on his face, he said, "And?"

George cleared his throat again, he mumbled, "Oh- Uhm- I'll just, yeah- I'll just lea-"  
Wilbur let out a sleepy chuckle, "I'm just kidding, come here." Wilbur patted the other side of the bed that was empty.   
George felt almost giddy with relief as he made his way around the bed. Wilbur kept his eyes on George the whole time. 

Wilbur raised the blanket for George to get under. George mumbled a quiet 'Thanks' while trying to hide his excitement.   
Sleeping together was normal for couples, right? Then why did George feel such excitement? But this was a good sign, wasn't it?

George furrowed his eyebrows. Were he and Wilbur a couple?  
He looked at Wilbur who was on his right, still gazing at him. George's heart melted when he saw the way Wilbur was looking at him. His eyes were full of care and... _love?_ Is that what it was? George's heart fluttered and he let out a small sigh, which Wilbur took notice of.  
  
Wilbur was now propped up on his other hand, facing George. He looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute now, but he kept himself awake.   
"You alright?" he asked drowsily.   
  
Someone popped into George's mind. _Brianna._ What happened between Wilbur and her?   
"Not really?" George answered, not sure of his emotions. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows and pulled himself closer to George. George could practically feel Wilbur's warmth against his side now.   
Wilbur's face went a bit more serious before echoed, "Not really?"  
  
George nodded and fiddled with the corner of the blanket. Wilbur put his free hand on George's hands to keep them from moving, he asked, "What's wrong?"

George mumbled under his breath, inaudible for Wilbur, whose tone softened, "What's going on?"

"Brianna," George finally muttered out. He didn't like her. He just didn't. Even thinking about her name made him angry, sad, and frustrated at once.   
Wilbur let out the softest chuckle that just made George's heart flutter, "I broke up with her while you were asleep last night."  
"Wait, are you serious?" George asked to make sure he had heard right. Wilbur nodded and brushed the back of George's hand with his thumb, he yawned and said sleepily, "Yeah, she took it kinda hard though, which I don't understand. It was only like, two dates?" 

Wilbur lowered himself back to the bed, facing the ceiling. To his surprise, George crawled closer and wrapped his arms around Wilbur as well as he could. George fell asleep in a few minutes.  
_Looks like being with me was what he needed to fall asleep,_ Wilbur thought amusingly. He planted a soft kiss on George's forehead and wrapped his arms around the other.

\--

It was the next day, and it would be a very big thing for George.  
First, he and Wilbur would be telling Dream about them.   
Second, he will talk to his friends to tell them he's okay.   
Third, he will probably stream that night, to tell all of his fans that he had taken a long break. They needed to know that he was okay.   
Fourth, he was thinking of moving to Brighton, but he needed to talk to Wilbur about it.

He was going over his list of things to do for the day when Wilbur set his breakfast down in front of him.   
"Thank you~," George said sweetly while waiting for Dream to come online on discord. It would be unlikely, but Dream was a youtuber so that meant he has a messed up sleeping schedule. Wilbur sat down at the kitchen island, right next to George. He had his own eggs and bacon in front of him, he turned his eyes over to George, who was trying to savour every mouthful. 

He almost said something cheesy, but he noticed George's eyes perk up when his phone buzzed. He stared at his phone and after a few seconds, he said, "It's Dream, he's online. Should we do it?"

Wilbur rubbed George's back and whispered, "It's up to you, Gogy."

George wanted to tell Dream. Dream had been on this journey with him and would probably want to know. He pressed on the call button with no hesitation.  
It rung for a few seconds before Dream picked up and said, "Hey George."  
  
George turned his camera on and greeted back, "Hi, Dream," George looked at Wilbur before continuing, "so I'm assuming you wanna know what happened?"   
George did everything to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. 

"You bet. So what happened? Where are you?" Dream asked.   
George got an idea to prank Dream - that he and Wilbur had gone different ways.   
George forced a sad face before speaking, "Oh- Uhm. Yeah, you see-" 

"What happened?" Dream asked worriedly.   
Wilbur watched George put on a fake sad face, and couldn't keep in a laugh, "God, George just tell him!" Wilbur tried to reach for the phone, but George moved it out of the way while gasping, "You spoiled it, Wilbur!"   
George set down the phone so both him and Wilbur were in frame, and crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be mad at Wilbur.  
Dream had been quiet while trying to comprehend what the hell was going on here. 

George was making faces at Wilbur, who just kept on his natural smirk. George jumped when he heard Dream clear his throat. For a second, he'd completely forgotten that Dream was on call. 

"So- You two-" Dream started, but his voice trailed off, not knowing whether they were still pranking him or not.   
Wilbur put his arm around George's shoulder and pulled him closer, that pretty much answered Dream's question.

"Oh- Ohmygod. I- I'm so happy for you guys? I- What the hell happened?" Dream's voice grew in excitement, still not believing this, "I mean, are you two like, together?" 

George opened his mouth, but no words came out.   
Were he and Wilbur together? They hadn't talked about that, had they? George was uncertain of how to answer, so he looked at Wilbur, who was gazing right back at him.   
  
Wilbur raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his face again, he said, "Well, I haven't asked him yet, but-"   
  
"Yes!" George cut in without waiting for Wilbur to finish the sentence.

"Yeah?" Wilbur repeated.  
George giggled and pulled Wilbur into a tight hug. They almost lost their balance on the stools, but Wilbur got ahold of the kitchen island in time.   
Wilbur wrapped his arms tightly around George.   
They were there for a while, in their own little world. George had grown to love Wilbur's lean but firm arms and the warmth that his body radiated. He let himself melt in the hug, making Wilbur hold him tighter. He set his head in the crook of Wilbur's neck. He loved this feeling. He would be here forever if he could.   
  
Dream thought about saying something teasing, or like 'wow, get a room', but seeing those two in their own little perfect world, he decided he'd leave the call to leave them two to hug. But he didn't leave before taking a screenshot, y'know, just incase ;)

\--

It was now about 6 PM for them and Wilbur had gathered basically everyone in Dream Smp, into one vc. He was sitting at his desk, waiting for George to log onto his account on an old laptop Wilbur has.   
Everyone except Wilbur, Dream, and Tommy were beginning to grow frustrated.

"What's going on, Wilbur?" Sapnap asked for the 10th time, annoyance clear in his voice.  
"You'll see, hold on a few seconds," Wilbur answered impatiently. _George, please hurry up._

Wilbur was on alert after he heard someone join the call, but it was Fundy.

"Wh- Wilbur? Why is everyone here?" Fundy asked. Wilbur could barely make out his sentence because of everyone talking over each other, especially Quackity and Tubbo.   
"No, TuRBo," Quackity was talking to Tubbo in his weird voice, but Wilbur couldn't make out anything else because of Sapnap complaining again.

"You'll see, Fundy!" Wilbur gave his usual answer. Sapnap groaned.

"Wilbur, what the hell-" Sapnap began, but was cut off when they heard someone else join the call.

Wilbur saw George in the VC with them. _This is it. It will no longer be a secret. Everything will go back to normal, as it was._  
Wilbur was really glad that George wasn't that hesitant to return to his normal youtuber/streaming life. 

Everything was quiet, before George said an uncertain, "Hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEORGE AND WILBUR IN MCC TEAM TOGETHER?? WHAT OHMYGOD I AM SO HAPPY RN
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY THAT THIS WAS SHORT AND THAT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG, BUT DONT WORRY IM STILL WORKING ON THIS FIC, SCHOOL'S JUST HARD 
> 
> ily all <3333333


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tries to go back to streaming and Wilbur makes an appearance.

_"Hi?"_

  
There was silence. No one could believe it. Some thought they hadn't heard right.   
  
"Is that-" Fundy began, but Sapnap cut in, "GEORGE!?"

After that, everyone just destroyed the VC. All of it was a mix of screaming 'GEORGE' and 'OHMYGOD'. Wilbur leaned back in his chair as he listened to everyone yelling over each other.   
George better know how much everyone cares about him now. A triumphant smile appeared on Wilbur's face, he really felt like he'd accomplished something. Not only did he make George stay, but he also got him to talk to his friends again. _Other things happened between them too, but they weren't gonna tell anyone._

They'd talked it through, and so far only Dream knew. They wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, not because they don't want to tell their fans, they really do, but because they just want to get used to their relationship.   
Wilbur ruffled his hair. The VC had calmed down a tiny bit, and then it was possible for George to actually tell the whole story.

The story was rather long. Wilbur noticed how George kept mentioning how Wilbur had helped him a lot. Like, most of the story was George being thankful for Wilbur for being there. It made Wilbur smile. He leaned back in his chair when George said, "And uhm- Yeah, that's pretty much it..."

Sapnap was the first to speak, "I'm so glad you're back, George. Thank you for coming back."  
George chuckled, "Thank Wilbur, not me. He's the reason that I'm still here." 

Wilbur had to almost take his earphones out due to the sudden loud sound. Everyone was thanking Wilbur over each other, Quackity and Tubbo were practically yelling 'THANK YOU WILBUR'.

\--

The chatting didn't last much longer after that, George came up with a plan of doing a 12-hour stream, he'd said that it was for all the fans and stans who were content-deprived.   
They'd discussed it, and George would be streaming on Wilbur's PC, but since people knew what Wilbur's bedroom looked like, they set up a green screen behind the chair. George thought he was pretty much ready now. 

He'd thought that the hard part was over, but man, now he was pretty sure that the hard part was what was about to happen. He'd have to apologize to all of his fans and hope that they'll understand.

George was sitting at Wilbur's desk, setting up the stream. Wilbur was leaning on the back of the chair, watching George's movements closely. He noticed how George was being hesitant with everything, his breathing was fast. Wilbur set his hands on George's shoulders, who tensed up for half a second before melting under Wilbur's touch. George looked over his shoulder and peeked a nervous glance at Wilbur, who looked back with a worried yet reassuring smile.   
  
Wilbur patted George's shoulder and said, "Come on, you're gonna do great. They'll have to understand, it's okay for us to take breaks. And besides, text me when you need me, I'll be in the living room," 

George nodded hesitantly and looked back at the screen. The stream was pretty much set up. He took a shaky breath.   
Wilbur let out a soft chuckle, "Come on George," Wilbur leaned down, wrapped his arms around George's neck, and set his head on George's shoulder. He noticed a small smile appear on George's face, and Wilbur couldn't keep himself from smiling even more.   
George just had the most infectious and radiant smile, it made Wilbur's heart melt. He gave George a small peck on the cheek, then unwrapped his arms and slowly made his way to the door. George turned his head to look at Wilbur leave the room, the biggest smile on his face. Wilbur gave George a small smirk before leaving the room, making George giggle, like a giggle you'd do when your crush made eye contact with you. Man, George just can't believe that Wilbur and he are like- actually together. He brought his hand up to his red and hot cheeks. 

He chuckled to himself, "Okay, I need to actually do this." 

The cursor hovered over the start streaming button for a while. George was hesitant. He shook his head, "I can't do this, I can't do this."  
He looked up and took a few deep breaths.   
_You can do it. You can do it. You can do it._  
  
Man, if you can tell Wilbur that you like him, you can do anything.  
He nodded confidently and pressed the button. 

He went on twitter and tweeted, "I need to explain some things, https://www.twitch.tv/georgenotfound."  
  


In a few seconds, the chat was full of people. Everyone was spamming something along the lines of, "GEORGE??" or "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

George kept staring at the chat and said, "I'm gonna wait 'til we get more people."   
He noticed that Wilbur was watching the stream, and smiled to himself. 

The viewer count was over 60k and growing, and George decided that it was time to start. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

He cleared his throat and looked at the camera that was attached to the top of the screen, he opened his mouth and spoke, "So, I think that I should explain what's been going on for the past... uhh?" he looked at the wall to his left while narrowing his eyes, "well, it's been a while since I've really been active. And I want to explain what's been going on." 

He leaned back in the chair and fiddled with his fingers. He started, "So back when all of this started, I uh- Kinda came to a realization about myself, and I thought no one would accept me as who I am, even though everyone is so supportive, I just- I- Yeah... I just needed to take a break. I- um... I might go into detail in the future, but right now I just wanted to say that I'm alive, I'm okay, I'm gonna stream and make videos again, and I really want to thank my friends who were patient with me. Especially Wilbur and Dream, I really couldn't have accepted myself if it hadn't been for them."

George gave the stream a warm and confident smile, and added, "But, I'm doing a 12-hour stream for all of you _content deprived_ stans," George laughed at the 'content deprived' part, but the chat was supportive, telling George it's okay to take time off. 

He smiled and said, "Alright, 11 hours and like, 50 minutes to go. Bet we can do it, guys."

He opened Minecraft and began playing on the Dream SMP.

\--

George had been streaming for about half an hour and Wilbur was sitting on the couch, watching the stream. He'd realized that George never told him why he tried to run away. And now he tells the stream?   
Wilbur wished that George had told him, but Wilbur never really questioned George, so there was no reason for him to tell Wilbur, was there? 

Dream and Sapnap were in the call with George, and Wilbur got an idea. He went into the guest bedroom where the laptop was. He logged onto his Minecraft account and went on the Dream SMP, while still having the stream open. 

"Oh look, Wilbur joined," Dream said in a teasing tone before George could say anything. George snorted, "Yeah, sho-"  
George was cut off by Wilbur joining the call and yelling, "GOGYYY!" 

George put his hands on his headphones while furrowing his brows, he scoffed playfully, "Wow, Wilbur, thanks for that."  
  
"You're so welcome, Gogyyy~" Wilbur said smoothly. George had a soft blush on his cheeks, and it didn't go unnoticed by the chat.

George furrowed his forehead in confusion when he glanced at the chat, he chuckled, "I am not blushing, chat."   
He forgot to mute his mic.

"Aww, George is blushing?" Dream said.  
"Look at him! He's so red, man," Wilbur chuckled.

George raised his eyebrows and asked, "Wow, Wilbur, you have my stream open?"   
"Of course I do, _Gogy._ I always have your stream open, just can't resist that face," Wilbur said casually. George hated and loved the way that Wilbur says Gogy. It just sounds so- ugh, he can't explain it, but it always makes his cheeks flustered.  
George playfully rolled his eyes and said, "Wow, a stan."   
  
Dream and Sapnap laughed and it spooked George. For a second he'd completely forgotten they were there.   
"I stan Wigy," Dream said before wheezing. 

George chortled, "Wigy?"   
Wilbur added nonchalantly, "Everyone should stan Wigy, man."

"AGREED!" Sapnap yelled.  
Wilbur joked, "Ew, you sound like _the child_ Sapnap." 

As if on cue, Tommy joined the VC.   
"I am not a child," Tommy said and left the VC.

This made the VC fill up in laughter and the chat was having the time of their life as well.

\--

Wilbur was about the leave the VC, he said he was gonna go to the store, which he actually needed to do.   
But he accidentally asked George, "Gogy, you want anything from the store?"  
  
George almost replied with a 'sure' before he remembered that no one but Dream knew they were living together, and _other stuffing together._  
Confusion was all over his face when he asked, "Uhh- Wilbur?"   
  
"Nah, I'm kidding. You're not getting anything from the store because you don't stan Wigy. Byebye-" Wilbur chuckled and left. 

Well, the chat was buying it. George didn't know if Wilbur had planned this, or he'd just saved himself really well.

George soon heard the apartment door open and close. Wilbur went to the store. 

\--

Wilbur had been away for about half an hour, George guessed. Wilbur didn't rejoin the VC, but so many others gave him a visit, like Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy and Punz. 

About two hours had passed, and the stream had been going on for about three hours in total.

George looked at the timer, and exclaimed, "9 hours left guys!"

Another half an hour passed and Wilbur checked up on the stream again. George looked sadder than before. Wilbur saw Ginger sleeping on the couch nearby. Maybe she would cheer him up?   
Wilbur walked over to her and she raised her head, wagging her tail. Wilbur leaned down to pick her up. 

He made his way over to his room, Ginger in his hand. He opened the door softly, and walked towards the edge of the green screen. He was still not visible, thankfully. 

Wilbur walked past the green screen and George saw him right away. He gave Wilbur and Ginger a warm smile. Well, getting George to smile went quicker than Wilbur would've thought.   
  
Wilbur didn't move closer yet, and the chat was getting confused as to what George was staring at. 

Wilbur nodded his head towards Ginger, asking George if he wanted her. George nodded and Wilbur walked closer. He was only seen from arms and chest down. His face was completely hidden. George reached his hands out towards Wilbur, who carefully handed him the puppy. George took Ginger and held her in his lap.

"Thanks," he murmured softly to Wilbur, who gave George a small pat on the shoulder, then left.   
  
George was showing Ginger to the camera, letting out small 'aww'-s every time Ginger did something cute, and that happened often.   
But the chat was still hung up on who the mystery man was. 

George thought that he could just ignore that, but Sapnap was still in the VC.   
  
"Who was that, George?" Sapnap questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII   
> thank you for reading more of my fanfic!!  
> I know i haven't been active, but I've been sick and school's really bad right now :((  
> But I just got my motivation back and I will keep updating it :))
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!! <33


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George continues his 12-hour stream and Wilbur makes more appearances.

"George? Hello?"   
  
George snapped back to reality, "Yeah, uh. What's up?"   
  
Sapnap chuckled, half playful - half in frustration, "What do you mean _what's up?"_ he mimicked George, "Who was that?"  
  
"Who was who?" George tried to play dumb. He wasn't even sure why he did that, but that was the first sentence that popped into his mind. He looked confused yet calm on the outside, but inside he was panicking. He wasn't sure what he should tell Sapnap and the like, 50K onlookers. If he were to say that it was Wilbur, people would be confused, wouldn't they? They already noticed that this wasn't George's normal set-up. Would they think that George was with Wilbur?   
  
But what would be wrong with that though? Wouldn't it be better if everyone knew, and they wouldn't have to lie to almost everyone? 

He snapped back to reality yet again when Dream messaged him and Sapnap questioned him once again, "You know, the guy who was next to you?"   
  
George didn't pay attention to what Sapnap was saying, Dream had sent him a screenshot of chat, "Hold on, Dream messaged me."   
He clicked on the screenshot that showed his twitch chat, he assumed that it was taken when Wilbur was in the VC. He was confused as to why Dream sent him this. He scanned through the chat.

_Stan wigy stan wigy stan wigy stan wigy_

_Wilburnotfound?? :flushed:_

_wilbur really stealing dream's man rn lol_

_dnf forever, ew wigy_

_wilbur should ask george on a date_

_wilbur should really back off_

George didn't even notice the ruder comments the first time he looked through the screenshot. He hadn't really expected people to react this way. He took some of the not-so-rude comments as jokes, but some were just too mean to be taken as jokes. George's smile faltered as he re-read the meaner parts of the chat. Sometimes he really disliked the toxic stans, and this was one of these moments. Whenever he would talk to a woman, the normal fans would be y'know, actually normal, but man, the toxic stans would try to send her death threats for trying to steal George away from Dream. He sometimes regretted taking dnf so far, and again, this was one of those moments. Some toxic stans really hoped that Dream and he were actually together, and refused to think otherwise.  
His mouth dried up, his hands were shaky. He was fucking scared, he was scared of his stans attacking Wilbur, the man he liked.

He clicked away from the screenshot and messaged Dream,

_Georgenotfound: Why'd you send me this?_

_Dream: some of the stans are being fucking toxic, it's unbelievable._

_they think you're like, cheating on me or something_

_Georgenotfound: did we take dnf too far?_

_Dream: pretty sure some of them are convinced it's real_

_Georgenotfound: if wilbur gets any death threats, im gonna fucking lose it_

_i will actually get mad_

_Dream: me too_

_Georgenotfound: im scared dream. what if they dont accept me and wilbur? they're so hung up on the thought of dnf_

_Dream: can i ask you something?_

_would you still date wilbur, if no one were to like or support that?_

_Georgenotfound: yeah, i would._

_Dream: exactly, they're gonna have to deal with it, george. You two are the best fucking couple i've seen in a long time, and if you really do like him, you shouldn't care about what people think. most of them are just toxic stans, sad because they can't see dnf._

_Georgenotfound: you're right... thanks, dream_

_Dream: anytime <3_

Everything had been silent, except for the keyboard sounds coming from George, and Sapnap making a small yelp every time a skeleton tried to shoot him down.   
George turned his attention back to the game and chat. 

"Okay, I'm back." 

"Oh, hey. What did Dream want?" Sapnap asked.

"Oh, just a video idea, nothing else," George said nonchalantly, but regretted since he, Dream and Sapnap usually discuss video ideas together.

"Oh, alright. I would usually be mad because you _left me out,_ but I'm too interested in the mystery man," Sapnap chuckled. 

George really hoped Sapnap was joking and wasn't ACTUALLY mad at them. But if he really was mad, George would tell Sapnap the summary of the messages, of course leaving out the part with George liking Wilbur 'n stuff. 

"Fine, the _'mystery man'_ is a friend of mine, he's staying with me for a few days to uh- support me. You don't know him," George lied. There was some truth to what George had said, but most of it was a lie. 

"Uhuh..." Sapnap said. George could tell by his tone that he didn't believe George. 

"Yeah, you can ask Dream, he knows," George added, hoping that it would make Nick believe him.

George couldn't concentrate on the game as much anymore. His mind kept traveling back to the rude things people had said. 

He kept glancing at the chat anxiously, who were concerned. 

_you look sad_

_is george okay?_

_i wonder what dream told him_

_ily george, hope you're okay <3_

He let out a shaky breath and forced on a smile for the fans. He clapped and said, "Alright, Sapnap. Wanna do some bedwars on hypixel?"

\--

Wilbur was chilling on the couch texting Philza when suddenly, his phone began buzzing and Dream's discord icon appeared. Why would Dream be calling Wilbur?  
  
He didn't think much of it, so he pressed the green button. He had earphones connected to his phone, so he put them on. 

"-Bur, are you there?" Dream asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. What's up?" Wilbur asked while trying to move the earphones into a more comfortable position.   
  
"George is in a bit of a sad mood, uh- do you think you can cheer him up somehow?" Dream asked, his tone guilty. 

Wilbur basically shot up from the couch before asking, "Wait what? Why? What happened? Dream?"   
He was making his way towards his bedroom, where George was, but stopped when Dream spoke, "Oh um, I told him something, I guess... And it uh- yeah, it made him sad."  
Wilbur's forehead furrowed, _did Dream say something bad to George?_ Wilbur would do anything to keep his Gogy safe and happy. He'd probably even hurt Dream if the American ever hurt his Gogy.   
"W h a t?" Wilbur did everything to keep himself calm. He was right behind the bedroom door, waiting for Dream to explain himself before going in.  
"I mean, I showed him something that fans said, I wouldn't say anything mean to George. You know I wouldn't. Besides, I don't want a 6'5 British man trying to hunt me down," Dream told Wilbur, the first half of the sentence was dead-serious, but the last sentence was a joke to lighten the mood. And it kind-of did.   
  
Wilbur sighed, "I'll go check up on him, thanks for telling me." He ended the call before Dream could say goodbye.

He knocked softly before entering. He walked a few steps towards the green screen and could see George who was focused on playing what seemed to be bedwars. 

"OHMYGOD SAPNAP, GREEN IS AFTER ME, LITERALLY THE ENTIRE TEAM IS AFTER ME. WHERE ARE YOU?" George yelled in a high-pitch tone.   
  
"I don't care if they're yellow! THEY'RE STILL AFTER ME!" George yelled again.   
Wilbur let out a soft chuckle. The team chasing George was indeed yellow, not green. Poor colorblind Gogy.

George noticed Wilbur out of the corner of his eye, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.   
Wilbur found George so _fucking_ adorable when he blushed. Well, every George stan probably found George cute, and man, Wilbur was one of them.   
He just wanted to hug George as tightly as he could, and not let go. And he had no intention of leaving George, ever. He just couldn't see himself leaving Gogy.

Wilbur walked behind the chair. George was confused, but had to concentrate on the damn bedwars game. Wilbur leaned on the back of the chair and watched George play bedwars.   
He was so ready to yell 'GOGY NOOO!' when George loses. He thought it would be a good way to reveal the 'mystery man'. 

But about a minute later, George killed the last player in yellow and they won.

"YESSSSS! SUCK IT, YELLOW!" George yelled at the top of his lungs while slamming the table.   
Wilbur took a step back at the sudden change in George.

George looked over his shoulder with the biggest smile. His eyes met Wilbur's, and Wilbur hitched a breath.   
This felt silly, because they'd both already confessed to each other and were together, but Wilbur still felt like a stupid teenager with the biggest crush on someone. But honestly, he kinda enjoyed the feeling - butterflies in his stomach, his heartbeat quickening whenever George made eye contact, his skin getting hot whenever George went against him.   
  
Wilbur must've been in a daze, because he came back to reality when George snapped his fingers in front of Wilbur's face.   
Wilbur noticed that George got up to reach Wilbur's face, and an amusing grin appeared on Wilbur's face. He let out a small chuckle when his eyes met George's.   
  
"What?" George chuckled. Wilbur brushed his fingers through George's hair and whispered, "You're short, man."   
  
George put a hand to his heart and let out an over-exaggerated gasp, "Wha- I can't believe you said that!" 

George shoved Wilbur away playfully and sat back down on the chair. Sapnap hadn't said a word, he had been focused on who the mystery man could be. Sure, George told him that he didn't know the man, but Sapnap had a gut feeling that George had been lying.

"Alright, I'm back!" George announced cheerfully while waving his hand.   
"Did he say that you're short?" Sapnap questioned suspiciously. 

"Yeah, can't believe he did that," George said with a sarcastic tone. George finally glanced at the chat again.

_bruh that man is so tall_

_wilbur is tall too, is that wilbur? :flushed:_

_what if it's dream_

_ily geroeg_

_george you're not short :)_

_bet its dream_

"It's not Dream!" George laughed. He shook his head and returned back to playing another game of bedwars with sapnap.

George played a lot of bedwars. After the second game, Wilbur was behind him again, his palms resting on George's shoulders. Sometimes when George tensed up, Wilbur would start rubbing and massaging his shoulders, which made George relax again.   
Wilbur was keeping an eye on the chat. It was full of people thinking that the 'mystery man' was actually Dream. 

It made Wilbur amused and also a tiny bit jealous. Okay, how could people not tell that it was him though?   
He pulled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt. His arms and posture should be recognizable enough, right? 

Well, at least the chat was getting better now.

_kinda hot arms ngl_

_bruh im so convinced that's wilbur_

_who is that behind george_

_it better be dream_

Wilbur groaned inaudible. He wanted the chat to know that it was him. Nothing _that_ bad would come from this, right? Even if they did know that Wilbur was at George's place or the other way around, they wouldn't think that they were dating, _would they?_

Wilbur was cut out of his deep thoughts when George shook in his chair. Wilbur noticed that George's bed was long gone and he was being chased by some blue guy. This might be it. George won't hate him for doing this, would he?

George was on a bridge, and got trapped by the other guy. Everything felt like it happened it slow motion for Wilbur. He saw the guy hit George and George falling off the bridge. George was yelling, "Noo!"   
  
Wilbur took a step back. He took a deep breath in, before letting it all out in a loud yell, "GOGY NOOOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I really love all the lovely comments and the silent readers <33
> 
> I'm sick rn so the updates might be faster, but don't count on it tho lol
> 
> Ily all <33


	19. Chapter 19

It took George a few seconds to process what Wilbur had just done.   
He was frozen in his chair, eyes glued to the chat that slowly went from 'NOO' into 'WILBUR??' as the stream caught up.  
Wilbur walked away while chuckling, leaving George alone with the stream. 

George let out an awkward chuckle and cleared his throat, "Anyway, Sapnap, wanna play more bedwars?"   
Sapnap laughed, "Sure thing, Gogy."  
George turned off donations and told the mods to turn the chat into emote-only mode. He basically did everything not to answer everyone's question - was that Wilbur?

\--

George had somehow avoided the subject for over an hour now. Sapnap had left to do god knows what and George was trying to speedrun Minecraft.   
He suddenly got a message from Smajor. It read - 

_Hey, MCC's in an hour and the green guardians lost one member, currently it's only philza, tapl and wilbur. I know you might not be in the best state right now, but I wanted to ask if you're interested?  
  
_

George pondered. MCC with Wilbur, Philza and TapL? Honestly, that sounds like winners POV. He wrote out an answer, 

_Georgenotfound: Yeah! I'll join :)_

Smajor went silent after that and a few minutes later, MCC twitter tweeted out the change in the team. George was convinced that now the chat would be more interested in MCC than the _'mystery man',_ so he told the mods to turn off emote-only mode. About a minute passed and the chat had completely changed:  
  
 _MCC?_

_YOU'RE IN MCC, WHAT?_

_CHECK TWITTER_

_MCC WITH WILBUR??_

George looked at the camera and exclaimed, "MCC in an hour guys!"

\--

The next hour passed by in an instant. George did a very quick practice session for MCC and it was now time to do it. 

[im not gonna actually do the entire stream here becaUSE if you haven't seen it then umm, what are you doing here? ok but seriously if you haven't seen the mcc stream, go now. im letting you leave now. go.]

\--

Four games were done and they were currently on a break. Wilbur was back from the restroom, talked to his chat a bit, and unmuted to ask, "Anyone here? Anyon- anyone vibing?"   
  


George cut in with a simple, "No."  
A small smile appeared on Wilbur's face as he spoke, "Oh, hey Gog."   
George responded, "Hello."   
  
Wilbur had just posted a picture on his alt twitter and asked George, "Hey I posted- hey, can you tell me if I look hot on my new post please?"   
"On twitter?" George asked.  
"On twitter," Wilbur echoed, "It's @ZoneWilbur, can you just tell me if I look cute?"   
  
"...zone wilbur.." George said as he typed on his keyboard.  
"If I can get the gog of approval, I will-"   
George cut in, "Did you JUST take that photo?"  
" I just took that in the toilet, yeah," Wilbur replied, "do I look cute, Gog?"   
  
"Umm, I don't know if I can comment on that," George spoke.

Wilbur stared at the monitor in disbelief, "...what?", he muttered softly.  
"It's- I don't kno-"   
"Whatchu mean you don't know if you can comment on that?" Wilbur cut in.

"I don't know, it's just- a bit weird. "

\--

It was long after midnight and George had just ended his long stream. He stretched back on the chair. Man, he was looking forward to sleeping 'til like 1 PM.   
He let out a big yawn and realized that Wilbur should be back by now. He turned and almost jumped out of the chair when he saw Wilbur just- standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"So, I'm not cute huh?" Wilbur asked, a forced angry expression on his face.   
  
George whined, "Wilbur, I'm sleepy~ I can't deal with this anymore." He got up and walked past Wilbur, who slowly followed him.   
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" George asked while already getting under the covers.   
  
Wilbur chuckled, "Yeah, not like you sleep here already." 

  
George was comfy under the covers but was aware of Wilbur still standing there. George opened his eyes and groaned when Wilbur was still standing in the same spot, his hands still crossed.  
"Seriously Wilbur- I can't sleep when you're just- just standing there!" George whined yet again.   
  
George rubbed his eyes and tried to raise himself up on his arms. Upon seeing George trying to get up, Wilbur broke character, "Oh- Nononon- I was just kidding, you don't need to get up," Wilbur rushed to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to George who was propped up on his elbows, too tired to raise himself up completely.   
Wilbur was caught unguard by George's attractiveness. His now-messy hair was scattered out on his forehead, his sleepy eyes were zoned out on Wilbur.   
George tilted his head and narrowed his eyes while still keeping them focused on Wilbur's face.   
"What?" Wilbur let out a soft chuckle. 

George's mouth curved into a lazy-yet-genuine smile. He tilted his head upwards and spoke sleepily, "You're cute, Will." He plopped down onto the bed and turned his back to Wilbur while muttering, "Now, let me sleep."   
  
Wilbur felt giddy and his cheeks blushed a soft red. Man, George really knew how to get to Wilbur's heart, either intentionally or not. 

He brushed his fingers through George's hair. They were silky and soft, just how he liked them. He sat there for a while, just mesmerized by George's cuteness. He brushed George's cheek with the back of his fingers before slowly getting up.   
"Will?" George muttered very quietly. Wilbur turned around slowly. He tried to stick to calmer movements to not scare George with sudden sounds or something. 

"Yeah, Gogy?" he whispered back softly, while looking down at sleepy George, turning to face Wilbur. His eyes were half-closed, he was probably about to fall asleep any second, or he'd been asleep and had just woken up.

Wilbur couldn't really hear what George said next, but he assumed it was something along the lines of, 'come here', so he sat back down on the bed, keeping his eyes on George. 

"No- I mean't- come sleep," George muttered his last words to Wilbur before turning to face the other side of the bed again. 

Wilbur let out the quietest and softest chuckle. He just now felt how exhausted he was. He climbed over George and onto the other side of the bed, without taking any of his clothes off. He was too lazy, and tired, to take anything off. Well, he mostly just didn't want to keep George waiting.   
But he didn't like sleeping with socks, so they're the only things he took off. 

He got under the covers and let out a long and exhausted breath. He was laying on his back, trying to recall everything that had happened these past weeks. Everything had happened so damn quickly. Wilbur didn't really know if he liked change. Sometimes he was afraid of it, even. 

In the middle of his thoughts, he felt something warm cuddle up to his side. He looked left and saw George, huddled up against Wilbur. George was warm like he always was. Wilbur wished that moments like these could last forever, or at least longer than they do. 

He settled his tired gaze on the top of George's head, staring at his hair. He'd rather look at George's face, but his face was buried into Wilbur's shirt. Not that there was anything bad about looking at George's hair, man, George had gorgeous hair. Some could even say, georgeous. (im sorry for this haha)

Wilbur let out a soft sigh. He was usually not that fond of change, or big changes to be exact. But now, while staring at the beautiful top of George's head, he realized that George was one of the changes he wasn't afraid of. Not afraid of in the slightest. He loved this change. 

He took a sharp breath.

_I love George._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a shorter chapter, but it's better than nothing riGHT? I'm busy with school rn, also im sick and doing an animatic for a friend's birthday. it was hard to get motivation for this chapter at first, but as i kept going it got so much easier and I actually enjoyed doing it <3.
> 
> I will be less busy after next Monday or so, after I do some speech at school. Then I will focus on my hobbies and stuff again :)  
> Also the next 2 chapters will be longer, because we're at the end soon :((
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, and also thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH for all the support! This is my first fanfic (dw it's still going lol) and I just can't thank you all enough for the support. I didn't expect this at all. I love all of you who comment, give kudos, and even the silent readers! <3 Thank you so much. (Also if you have ideas for stuff you wanna see, comment them and maybe I might do the ideas 😳)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after MCC, George has suddenly disappeared.

Wilbur woke up with a dull headache. It wasn't that painful, it just indicated that he'd been up for a while after midnight, and didn't get much sleep. Even though he's a streamer, his body isn't used to going to bed that late. The light hitting his eyes through the window didn't help either. The blanket was covering everything except his head, and his head was fucking cold.   
He groaned and pulled the blanket completely over his head. The windows were probably open and the mid-November air had snuck in and the warm air that had once been in the room was now completely gone. The only warm place left was under the blanket, and Wilbur was definitely not gonna leave it.

He'd just now noticed how quiet it was. Was George still next to him? He took the blanket off his face and looked left. No sign of George. Where was he?   
He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he was nervous about not having George next to him and scared of losing him.  
  
He took a few moments to enjoy the warmness before throwing the blanket off of him. He still had the clothes on from the previous night, but the cold air against his skin still took him by surprise. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a few stumbling steps towards the door.  
  
He opened the door and was welcomed by a cold and quiet hallway. For some reason he'd expected to see George rushing to greet him, but nothing.   
  
He had to go back to his room to get his phone from the nightstand.   
On the screen, he saw at least five missed calls from George, also texts from both George and Dream. _What's going on?_  
  
Wilbur rushed to open the phone, he was worried that something must be wrong. It seemed urgent. Also, how was George up so early? Didn't he just have a 12-hour stream? Wilbur opened his contacts and called George.  
  
It didn't ring long before George picked up and exclaimed, "My god, you're finally up!"  
  
Wilbur felt so fucking relieved, he instantly asked, "Wh- Is everything okay? Why do I have like over 5 missed calls from you? Are you alrigh-"  
  
But George cut him off, "Yeah, I'm fine, but uh- Quick question?"   
  
"Yeah?" Wilbur asked.

George sounded a bit hesitant, but asked, "Uhh- so- can I like- move in with you? I'm kinda like- being kicked out y' know."  
George tried to keep talking, but Wilbur cut him off, "Yeah, of course. When?"   
  
There was a small silence. Then George answered, "Oh, great! I'll be there in a few hours, I think. Anything else? "   
_Say I love you.  
_ _Say I love you._

Wilbur answered, "Oh, nothing. Can't wait to see you," and ended the call right away. He threw the phone on the bed and covered his mouth with his hands.  
George probably didn't think he'd be able to convince Wilbur that fast, they'd like just started dating after all. Of course, he wasn't aware of Wilbur's love for him. Wilbur would actually do anything for his Gogy. He knew that loving was normal and all when in a relationship, but it just- saying I love you feels so deep. Wilbur had the biggest urge to say it at the end of the call, but something was keeping him back. What the hell was it?   
He knew that George had a hard time saying 'I love you' to others, maybe he was afraid of George not saying it back? What if this was too fast? What if his feelings were wrong?  
  
 _No, I know what I feel. Yeah, I know that I love him._ But did George love Wilbur, or did he just like him?   
Wilbur didn't want to put any pressure on George. And he definitely wasn't going to, or so he hoped.   
He wanted to say it to George _so bad._ It was like an urge. An urge to tell George how much he really meant to him.

It'd probably be a few hours until George would be back, so Wilbur decided to take a shower.  
After about 15 minutes, Wilbur dried himself and stepped out of the shower.   
He put on the clean clothes he'd brought with him before. Just black jeans, a plain white shirt, and his new dark red merch ontop.   
He ran his fingers through his wet messy hair and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He then felt his stomach grumble and realized he should eat breakfast.   
  
As he was making the eggs, he heard his phone vibrate. He left the eggs unsupervised when he went to the kitchen island to look at who'd messaged him. Was it George?   
He opened his phone and saw that Niki had messaged him on discord, multiple times even. _Why is everyone up already?_

Wilbur just remembered how George had hit Niki off during MCC last night. He chuckled and read her messages:

 **\--**  
  
 _Hey Will, you up?  
  
_ _Wilbur?  
  
_ _Text me when you're up :)  
_

**\--**

'What would she want to talk about this early?' Wilbur wondered. It's not even that early, but still. He texted out a quick reply-

_Yeah, whats up?_

He took the phone with him when he walked back over to the stove. The eggs were basically done, so he turned off the stove and put the eggs on a plate.   
He was sitting at the kitchen island. He'd just taken his first bite of the egg when he heard another buzz come from his phone. He took it out of his pocket and opened it while chewing on the mouthful. Niki had asked if she could call him and he replied with a simple 'sure'.

A few moments later, his phone began vibrating. He pressed on the green button.   
  
"Hey Niki," Wilbur said after swallowing his mouthful.   
"Good morning Will!" Wilbur heard through the phone, Niki's voice was tired but cheerful.   
  
"What's up?" Wilbur asked before taking another mouthful. Man, those eggs were good.  
  
"Oh nothing really, congrats on winning MCC though!" Niki congratulated him, but Wilbur felt like she wanted to talk about something, but he couldn't tell what.  
Wilbur could only say, "Thanks-" before Niki cut him off with a chuckle, "Why did George hit me off?"   
An amused smile appeared on Wilbur's face as he remembered what happened, he said, "Ohh yeah... Are you mad?"   
  
Niki laughed at that, "Nonono- of course not, just- wHY George?" she cleared her throat before speaking again, "So, I decided to rewatch some of your clips from MCC, and I noticed-" she went silent and had to clear her throat before continuing, "you really talk a lot about George and how pretty he is and all that-"  
  
Wilbur almost choked on the food. Had he been too obvious during the stream? He didn't know whether he should tell her. He knew he could trust her, but the fewer people know the better, right?   
  
He did an uncertain laugh to break the awkwardness, "Haha, yeah- I was playing a bit, y' know. Like how George is the best 'n all that. I do that bit quite a lot."   
Wilbur rubbed his eyes. He was being so fucking obvious, he was usually really nonchalant about all this 'gogy' stuff, but right now he was nervous af. And Niki could probably tell.   
  
"It's just more suspicious if you do it a lot, but whatever you sayy~, " Niki said in her adorable german accent.   
Wilbur had completely forgotten about his breakfast at this point, he was too nervous to eat. His phone kept slipping out of his phone because of how sweaty his hands were.   
  
Niki paid attention to how quiet Wilbur was so she added, "But if something's actually going on, then I support you 100 percent, just wanted to let you know."  
He let out a long and deep breath that he'd been holding in. He felt relief, to know that another friend was supportive of him and George.  
  
Wilbur mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."   
He didn't know if Niki heard it or not, but a few seconds later he could hear shuffling and she said, "Okay, that's what I wanted to let you know, but I gotta go get breakfast now, bye!"  
Wilbur smiled and replied with, "Bye Niki."   
The call ended.

Wilbur let out a loud puff of air as he tilted back on his stool. He almost lost his balance due to the stool having no back support. He really should get stools with actual backrests for moments like these.   
  
He finished the rest of his breakfast and then realized he hadn't played his guitar in a while. Not since George first came here, and that was quite a while back.   
He walked into his bedroom, picked up his acoustic guitar, and flopped onto the bed. He decided to continue working on his current song, 'Your new boyfriend' that everyone was looking forward to.

His fingertips were a tiny bit sore, which meant he'd had a great playing session. He felt satisfied with the progress he'd made on the song, so he set the guitar aside and took his phone out.  
  
He went on twitter. Of course, it was full of people being happy that Green Guardians won the MCC, but many of them were speculating that George was at Wilbur's place, or vice versa.   
Then there were some people, tweeting:  
  


▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔  
Sophia✶ @Sophnotfound  
Wilbur and george would be kinda cute together ngl  
∨56 ⇵ 23 ♡245  
▕  
♥Joanne ♥ @jowastakenn  
TRUEEE  
∨ 1 ⇵ 0 ♡ 7

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

That brought a smile to his face, knowing that some would be okay with this. He scrolled a bit more and reached the dnf shippers, so he decided to check up on his friends on discord instead.

Only Phil was active, but wouldn't respond when Wilbur texted him so he assumed that he was either busy or left his discord on.  
He looked around his room. His eyes kept drawing back to the guitar. 

He suddenly got an idea to sing 'I'm in love with an E-girl', but change it to e-boy. A small smirk appeared on his face when he reached for his guitar.  
  


He spent about half an hour working on it. He changed a few lines to suit the 'new version'. He was playing the whole thing for the 2nd time when he heard the door unlock.  
  
"Will?" George shouted from the door after closing it. Wilbur left the guitar on the bed and rushed into the hallway.   
George was taking off his jacket when Wilbur ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug, making them both stumble. Wilbur had to lean down a bit to put his chin on George's shoulder. His arms tightened around George even more. He was scared of losing George, for no reason. _Well, there was a reason. George tended to disappear this past month, so of course Wilbur would be fucking scared._

George let out a breathless chuckle, "You're squeezing me, Will."  
He was indeed squeezing him too hard, George couldn't even properly wrap his arms around the other.  
Wilbur mumbled something against George's shoulder, who responded with, "Wilbur- I'm really out of breath-," making Wilbur loosen his grip on George. He pulled himself away from George, but still kept his hands on his waist.

An infectious smile was plastered on George's face as he was looking up at Wilbur, asking, "What's going on?"

What Wilbur wanted to say was, 'I love you', but the words just wouldn't come out. His mouth was open as he froze, his gaze still in George's deep brown eyes.  
A small smile appeared on Wilbur's face as he murmured, "You're so pretty."  
  
George rolled his eyes amusingly, as his cheeks reddened. They heard small pawsteps run towards them from the guest bedroom. A few seconds later the puppy was letting out cheery barks and greeting George.   
To be honest, Wilbur had completely forgotten about her this morning.  
  
George crouched down to let her give him small kisses. She went completely wild at this, jumping to try and reach his face.  
It warmed Wilbur's heart.  
  
He just now noticed that George brought luggage with him. His eyes darted back to George and the puppy, asking, "Do you need me to get it to the bedroom?"  
George looked over his shoulder at Wilbur and replied, "Oh, I can do it myself. Also, the moving truck is coming later, I couldn't really take all of the stuff with me."

Wilbur nodded and pulled George's luggage into the bedroom to which George laughed, "I said I could do it myself!"  
  
"I know, but you looked busy!" Wilbur yelled from the other room.   
  
George sat on the floor after being tired of crouching. The puppy sat in his lap. He ran his fingers over the top of her head.   
He murmured, "Will's great, isn't he?" The puppy wagged her tail, even though she had no clue what he was talking about. It felt like she did though.  
George smiled and tilted his head at the puppy, "He's amazing, I know. I really like him. I l-" George's voice trailed away when he noticed Wilbur leaning against a wall, to his left. His hands were lazily crossed over his chest and a flirtatious smirk glued to his face.   
  
"I'm amazing?" Wilbur echoed what George had said while sitting down next to him.   
The puppy's wagging tail was even faster now as she jumped from George's lap to Wilbur's. She tried to reach Wilbur's face, who teased her by keeping his head just a tiny bit out of reach.   
  
George kept his attention on the puppy, stroking its back. Wilbur's eyes slowly moved from the puppy over to George.   
He just couldn't stop admiring George. His soft hair, his deep brown hair, his flushed cheeks, and of course, his radiating smile. A warm fuzzy feeling rose within Wilbur. It amused him. It felt like he had a crush on George, but he didn't dislike the feeling. He enjoyed it.   
  
George had still not turned his attention away from the puppy, and Wilbur got an idea of how to change that. George was petting Ginger's back when he felt a warm hand be placed on top of his. His eyes immediately broke away from the puppy and turned to look up at Wilbur who was looking straight back at him.   
Time felt slow as George felt dazed. He lost himself in Wilbur's eyes, who was entangling their fingers. George's mouth felt dry as he swallowed.  
He had butterflies in his stomach, and it made him feel childish for having these feelings.   
He was surprised he still had these feelings after they'd confessed to each other, but he didn't complain.   
  
Wilbur's gaze flicked between George's eyes. George had been silent for quite a while. Wilbur's eyebrows twitched worriedly at George's stare. His right hand was on top of George's so he raised his left hand to gently brush George's cheek.   
He asked softly, "You okay, Gogy?"   
George huffed out a laugh **(** like when you blow air through ur nose when you find something funny, there really isn't a word for it pls help me **)** as he lowered his gaze.   
He was now staring at their entangled hands as he brushed the back of Wilbur's hand with his thumb. Wilbur's other hand was lightly against George's cheek, making it even redder than it had been.   
"I'm okay, thanks to you," George said and tilted his head a bit upwards to get a glance at Wilbur's eyes.   
  
George looked genuine and it really made Wilbur's heart melt.   
He tilted his head and fell into thought.  
  
George looked up after a few seconds, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"We should go on an official date," he thought out loud. 

"A date?" George giggled.  
  
"Yeah, a date," Wilbur repeated more confidently.   
George kept his gaze on Wilbur for a few seconds, and Wilbur got the urge to say it again.  
He pressed his lips hard together before opening them to say, "I lo-"   
  
George got up while letting out a light chuckle, "A date sounds amazing," he took off his shoes that he'd forgotten take off before, "I gotta go unpack."   
George walked past Wilbur and made sure to ruffle his hair before continuing. 

Wilbur looked after George, love flickering in his eyes.  
  
 _I love you._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING AAAAAAA <33 hope you guys haven't left me haha  
> The ending of the story is near (I'd say abt 2-3 chapters if i don't stretch it out accidentally like i did this whole fic. I legit thought the fic would be only like 10 chapters but hAHAH OOPS))
> 
> But I love all of you who are keeping up with this <33 I love all the commenters, kudos, and of course the silent readers :]
> 
> Also the person who found me on twitter, tysm for the kind words <3 :] I wasn't expecting it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Wilbur go on a date, Wilbur tells George he loves him.

_'An official date with Wilbur,'_ George thought as he was going through his clothes to wear for the date. It has been two days since Wilbur asked him out, and now here he was, getting ready for it.   
They spent the last two days mostly getting George settled in.   
George was fumbling with the blue tie around his neck, but smiled when he remembered how Wilbur had finally seen his electric guitar when the moving truck arrived. Wilbur tried it out right ahead, and it sounded amazing, (except that the guitar wasn't plugged into an amp... it sounded interesting). George hadn't brought most of his actual furniture, like his bed (Wilbur had a bigger one), or other basic stuff. He did bring his PC though, he and Wilbur had set it up in the guest room the day before.   
Not much else actually happened, they spent most of their time either unpacking George's things or resting.   
  
Now here he was, struggling with the tie in front of a mirror in the guest bedroom's bathroom. As he kept working on the knot, he noticed from his reflection how his buttons were buttoned up wrong. He'd missed one hoop and he'd have to do them all again. He pulled the badly tied loose tie off and threw it on the ground in frustration. He took a step towards the sink to lean both his hands on it.   
  
This is supposed to be a happy day, yet George was happy, yet nervous; excited, yet frustrated. He wasn't sure what even caused this- this frustration.   
He really liked Wilbur, like _really, really._ He wasn't scared to admit that.   
He really wants to go on this date, he wants to _be_ with Wilbur. He wants to enjoy the date and his time with Wilbur.

He looked up at his reflection.   
It was the stans he was afraid of. He didn't want Wilbur to get any hate if any of this got out.   
_They can't hate us for liking each other, can they?_   
  
He turned on the sink and splashed it at his face. He shivered at the sudden cold and wet against his face, making him let out a shuddering breath.   
He didn't know how long he spent leaning on the sink, but he could notice someone's feet at the door from the corner of his eye.  
  
George straightened his back, but kept his gaze away from Wilbur as he said, "I'm fine."  
  
"I can clearly see that you're not," Wilbur replied as he took a calm step forward.   
  
George could hear Wilbur shuffling something, but he kept his head turned away. A few seconds later he could feel a soft towel touch his cheekbone.   
He turned his head towards Wilbur at the touch and was taken aback by the view.   
Wilbur's eyes were full of genuine concern as he was focused on drying George's face. His messy curls were even more perfect than before if that's even possible.   
He was too irresistible, especially with the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, showing a bit of his chest. It drove George crazy. 

Wilbur turned to dry George's chin and George could've sworn that Wilbur's gaze flickered at his lips.   
There was a weird tension between them. It didn't feel bad, it felt... mysterious... and in a good way.   
Wilbur's lips parted as if he was about to say something, but he hesitated. George's eyes flickered from Wilbur's eyes to his lips and back up again.  
  
"Kiss me," George said out of the blue. Wilbur's gaze finally met George's. He dropped the towel and slowly wrapped his arms around George's waist. He pulled George closer to him, while still keeping his eyes locked with George's. George set his hands on Wilbur's biceps, slowly slid them up to his shoulders, and finally interlocked his fingers behind Wilbur's neck.   
Wilbur leaned down slowly while tilting his head a bit right. George slowly rose on his toes as he also tilted his head a bit.   
They both closed their eyes as the distance between them shortened. George's lips met Wilbur's, and my god how soft they were.   
The kiss was short, too short for George's liking. A few seconds after their lips connected, Wilbur was already pulling away, but George wasn't having it.   
He tightened his grip on Wilbur's upper body and pulled him back down. Wilbur let out a surprised hum that died down when their lips connected again. They both melted into the deep kiss. It was intense. George wouldn't end the kiss until he was satisfied enough, and Wilbur obeyed. George pulled Wilbur tighter into the kiss before they parted. He felt a bit more satisfied now, only a tiny bit 'cause he just never had enough of Wilbur. 

Wilbur began redoing George's buttons after the kiss and asked with a smirk, "Are you better now?"  
George rolled his eyes as a smile crept to his face. He looked away from Wilbur as he replied, "After that? Definitely."   
Wilbur let out a light chuckle as he fumbled with George's buttons. George loved that chuckle, and he could already feel a blush grow on his face.   
  
Wilbur glanced at George before going back to the buttons and hesitantly asking, "So... Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
George let out a small sigh, "It's just overreacting, I guess... I'm just- scared, you know? Scared of stans attacking you or something... I know it's really dumb-"  
  
"It's not dumb," Wilbur said as he was focused on the buttons, "I understand, I really do. I'm scared as well, but I know just how much I like you, and that makes me not care about what others think." That was underexaggerating. Wilbur actually loved George, not just liked. He was very sure of his love for him after that kiss.   
A smile appeared on George's face after hearing Wilbur talk fondly of him.   
"And besides, haters can't really do anything if two people love each other," Wilbur added casually, while actually being a nervous mess inside.   
  
George chuckled, "Love?"   
Wilbur's heartbeat suddenly spiked up and he stuttered, "Okay, u-um your buttons a-are done, I need to uh- yeah."  
He backed away towards the door and added, "Also, you don't need the tie, the date isn't too formal," he smiled before disappearing.   
_Odd._ George thought.  
  
\----------

After a bit more than an hour at an expensive restaurant, Wilbur and George were walking in the park where it all started.   
George was pulling Wilbur along, trying to find the bench where they'd met again. Wilbur was a bit behind, admiring the way the lamp posts illuminated George's skin. He watched as George talked excitedly, the way his warm hand felt as he pulled him, the way their gazes met whenever George looked over his shoulder.   
  
"How could I not love you?" Wilbur whispered to himself. George stopped suddenly, his back facing Wilbur.   
_Did he hear me?_  
"It's that way!" George exclaimed while pointing at a clearing, not far from here.   
"Yeah, I know," Wilbur chuckled, loving how excited George was. George raised an eyebrow while pulling Wilbur towards the clearing, "Wait- you knew? And you just let us get lost in the park?"   
"You were so excited, Gogy. I didn't want to ruin that," Wilbur replied, while out of breath of doing circles around the park at least five times. George didn't look even a tiny bit exhausted, probably due to his excitement. Of course, Wilbur was excited too, but man, jogging through a park in circles is kinda tiring.   
But Wilbur regained his energy as they reached the clearing. The only things lighting it up was a single lamp post and the half-moon, it was fucking beautiful.   
George gasped, "I- Look at the moon!"   
George kept staring up at the moon, but Wilbur wasn't. He had his eyes on something better, _or someone better._ George was in awe over the moon, while Wilbur had his eyes on George. But seriously, how could he NOT stare at George? The way the moonlight bounced off his skin was truly mesmerizing.   
  
George noticed Wilbur staring at him, and his gaze slowly drew to the taller british man, "What?" George laughed.  
"You're beautiful," Wilbur said without hesitation. He meant it from the bottom of his heart. He'd really grown fond of this particular man. Fond is even too weak of a word to explain what Wilbur felt for the other.   
  
George laughed at that, not taking Wilbur seriously.   
"I mean it, George," Wilbur added while his intense gaze was still on George. George calmed down and looked back up at Wilbur, the prettiest smile on his face.   
George just now noticed they were still holding hands, but he had no intention of letting go.   
They strolled towards the bench and sat down. Wilbur set his hand around George's shoulder and pulled him closer. George got comfortable and leaned his head on Wilbur's shoulder, then let out a small sigh of relief.   
  
"Were you glad when you found me here?" George questioned after a bit of comfortable silence.   
Wilbur smirked, "No, you're so clingy," which gained an amused eye roll from George.  
He leaned his head on top of George's as he said, "Okay, okay. Yeah. I can't even put it into words. You're one of the best changes in my life, George. I mean it," he planted a kiss in George's hair.   
"Still clingy though-" Wilbur added, which gained a playful punch from George. 

\-----

Wilbur was unlocking the door to their apartment as George was convincing Wilbur to give him a key as well. The door unlocked and Wilbur opened the door for George, making George chuckle, "A true gentleman, I see."  
Wilbur got in after George, a grin evident on his face. They took off their shoes and jackets.   
They were now stood in front of each other, in the middle of the hall.   
"It was a great date, Wilbur, I really enjoyed it," George said in a genuine voice, "but- it hasn't ended yet."  
Wilbur smiled and asked, "How do you end it, then?"   
  
"With a kiss, " George wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck. Wilbur slid his hands slowly around George's waist and to his back while pulling him closer.   
He leaned down as George reached up and their lips met in the middle. George's lips were sweet and soft, another part about George that Wilbur loved.   
Wilbur pulled George as close as possible while deepening the kiss. After they parted to catch their breath, Wilbur planted a sweet kiss on George's cheek before pulling him into a tight hug, "Thank you," he mumbled in his ear. George buried his face in Wilbur's neck. They parted slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
"I'm streaming with Sapnap tonight, I should get ready, but really, Wilbur, this date was really incredible," George said while slowly pulling his hands away from Wilbur. Wilbur held on to George's right hand as the other slowly headed for their room, the hand slowly slipping out of Wilbur's grasp. 

George was blushing like crazy as he walked away, but he stopped when he heard Wilbur whisper his name.

He turned around with a smirk but noticed that Wilbur was avoiding his gaze, his expression a bit more serious and intense. Like, intense in an attractive way.  
George walked back towards him, slowly and steadily, "...Wilbur?" he asked softly.

"...Yeah?" Wilbur replied as he looked down. George stood in front of Wilbur. The height difference made it hard for Wilbur to avoid George's gaze, to be honest.  
George slowly raised a hand to caress Wilbur's chin, he tilted it a bit upwards, so Wilbur would be looking at him, "What's wrong?"  
Wilbur shook his head as he bit his lip from nervousness.

He began, "I- I really like you George," Wilbur looked George in the eyes, his gaze dead-serious.  
George's forehead furrowed with worry and confusion, "I like you too, Wilbur."  
Wilbur shook his head again as he said, " No- no. I meant that I really, really, really, like you, George."

George's eyes still glistened with confusion as he stared at Wilbur.

Wilbur looked to the side, _I have to say it now. It's now or never._

"I- I love you, George."   
  
George froze completely. He couldn't believe what Wilbur had just said.   
  
Wilbur watched as George's gaze was flickering between Wilbur's eyes. _I knew this would happen. I knew it. I knew it, and I still went for it._

"You-" George stuttered, still not sure if he heard right.  
"I love you, so much," Wilbur teared up.   
  
"Wilbur, I-" George was too shocked to say anything.   
  
Wilbur pressed his lips hard together before adding, "Ookay, well, I'm gonna uh- Yeah..." his voice cracked. He slowly backed away from George and into the living room. He walked over to the window and opened it wide. He leaned on the window sill and let the cold wind blow in his face.   
He heard George softly walk up behind him, his steps hesitant and unstable.   
  
"Uhm- Wilbur?" George asked, only a few steps behind Wilbur, his hands crossed over his chest from the cold.   
Wilbur let out a long sigh. Newly formed tears were blurring his vision, after a moment of silence he replied, "Yeah?"   
  
George hesitated before the next bit, "Ar- Are you sure?"   
  
Wilbur looked down at his fingers as he replied sorrowly, "Am I sure that I love you?" he threw a short glance over his shoulder and at George before looking back at his fingers, "yeah, a hundred percent, George."   
  
George slowly walked up next to Wilbur and leaned on the window sill while still keeping his hands crossed. The distance between them was only a few centimeters, but it felt like miles. He tapped his fingers against his other arm, as he slowly started, "Y- You do know that it's hard for me to-"   
  
"Hard for you to say it, yeah I know, George, " Wilbur finished George's sentence. George nodded, "Yeah, I uh... Yeah."

Wilbur sighed as he intertwined his fingers on the window sill, he fiddled with his thumbs as he spoke, "I- I don't even need you to say it, George... I just-" Wilbur cleared his throat and leaned more on the window sill, "I just want to know if you do love me... if you love me back."   
  
George hid his face in his hands as he mumbled, "Wilbur- I... I really- I can't."   
He kept rubbing his face when Wilbur sighed hard, "My god, George." Wilbur was tearing up as he covered his mouth, not to let any sobs escape.

George uncovered his face and looked up at the dark, starry sky. His eyes were teary, cheeks red. His eyes wandered around the dark sky when he noticed a shooting star appear, "Look!" he pointed at the sky.   
  
Wilbur looked, and he saw it just in time.   
  
"Did you see it?" George asked, without turning to face Wilbur, but keeping his eyes on the stars.  
  
Wilbur replied with a short 'yeah'.   
  
After a few seconds, George said, "Make a wish."  
Wilbur looked up at the sky, then slowly and painfully turned his gaze on George, who had his eyes closed, probably making a wish.   
  
Wilbur took a sharp breath.  
  
 _I wish you could love me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAN hope this is sad because it's supposed to be sad lol
> 
> this update was a bit faster cus im home bc school on lockdown aw yeah B] (Ok but i actually love studying at home) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter lmfaooo suffer
> 
> I love all of you <33
> 
> can't wait for the next chapter lol


	22. Chapter 22

A cold flurry of rain was pattering against the window.   
George was sitting on the couch, hunched over while tapping the coffee table. Every once in a while, he threw a glance at Wilbur, who was still leaning on the window sill, staring out the open window. He was clearly wet from the rain, but he didn't seem to care. Wilbur looked so distant, it really bothered George.  
The living room was dark and cold, he would rather be cuddling in bed with Wilbur right now.   
  
Slowly, his gaze drew towards Wilbur. He focused on his face, but couldn't tell what he was feeling.   
Wilbur hadn't looked at George at all for the past twenty minutes. It was painful.   
  
George's eyes darted to his pocket that lit up. Every once in a while, Sapnap would message him, asking if he was free to stream.   
Streaming was the last thing on his mind right now, but he'd promised Sapnap that they'd stream tonight.   
  
George took a deep reassuring breath before saying, "Wilbur?"   
Wilbur didn't move a muscle.   
George sighed and repeated himself, "Wilbur."  
  
Silence.

George shook his head and pushed himself up from the couch. He walked over to Wilbur, who was still staring out the open window, letting the cold rain hit his face.   
George leaned on the window sill, next to Wilbur, their arms almost touching.   
  
"Sapnap wants to stream with me, but I can cancel if you wa-" George began talking, but was cut off by Wilbur, "No, it's alright. You should stream with him."  
George closed the window shut tight and then turned to face Wilbur, who was now staring outside through the window.   
  
Worry was evident in George's eyes as he scanned Wilbur's face for any emotions, but to no avail.   
  
George brought his hand up to touch Wilbur's back, but he stopped a few inches before. He hesitated a bit, but still placed it on Wilbur's back.   
He softly rubbed it up and down as he asked, "You're gonna be fine, right?"  
  
Wilbur slowly turned his sorrowful gaze on George.   
It broke George to see Wilbur this way, he couldn't do anything else other than just... stare at his eyes.   
They were so deep, full of emotion.   
  
After a few seconds of staring at George, Wilbur's eyes showed different emotions, something that George had seen before and adored.   
It was the way that Wilbur had looked at him for the past week, but George could never really tell what it was, he only knew that he liked it.   
But now he knew what it was. It was love.   
  
"I'll be fine," Wilbur's voice was broken, and it hurt George, "you go stream and have fun." Wilbur forced on a smile.   
  
"Also- uh. I'm sorry," Wilbur added quietly.   
George's forehead furrowed as he shook his head, "Nonono- you don't need to apologize," George pulled Wilbur into a tight hug, "please, for god's sake, don't apologize."   
Before parting from the hug, George placed a small kiss on Wilbur's cheek.   
  
They slowly let go of each other and George backed away from the living room. He stopped when he was in the hall, still making eye contact with Wilbur.   
  
"I..." George tried to say something, but it died down. The words didn't come out.   
"Uhm, I mean, please come to me if you need anything. Anything at all, okay?" George asked and waited for Wilbur nod. After Wilbur had nodded, George turned and walked towards the guest bedroom, cursing under his breath.   
_Why can't I just say 'I love you?'_

He sat down at his setup. He turned his PC on and messaged Sapnap, saying he was ready to stream.

Not even a minute had passed and Sapnap was calling him.   
  
George answered the call and mumbled, "Hey."  
  
Sapnap's voice was coated with worry as he asked, "You okay, George?"  
  
George laid my head on the desk as he replied, "Yeah... It's just Wilbur-"   
He stopped as he realized that Sapnap doesn't really know about Wilbur and him.   
  
"Wilbur?" he questioned suspiciously, "What'd he do?"   
  
"Ohh yeahh... So uh- No one except Dream and Niki know about this, but uh, Wilbur and I, we're kinda..." George's voice trailed off near the end.  
"You're what?" he asked. 

George raised his head.  
"We're like.... You know... Like in a relationship-kind-of-thing," he said unsurely.  
"WHAT?" Sapnap yelled.  
"I mean, like, since when? H-How? What?" he asked excitedly, while still being taken aback from the big news.  
  
George cleared his throat, "We're kinda late to the stream, but I can tell you everything later."   
"Wait, you sound sad. What happened?" Sapnap asked.  
  
George was setting up OBS as he tried to avoid his question.   
I don't want Sapnap to think less of me.

"George?" he repeated as we heard someone join the VC. George threw a glance at the 2nd monitor and realized that it was Dream.  
  
"Yeah...?" George asked as he set up Minecraft. 

Dream talked over whatever Sapnap was gonna say with, "It's getting late for George, you should start streaming."   
  
That earned a hum of agreement from both George and Sapnap.  
And so they both began streaming on the Dream SMP.

They got into roleplay mode, and Dream was trying to gain George's trust back after the whole dethroning incident.   
He wouldn't forgive him, so Dream gave up and left, which was rather unusual of him. It was just Sapnap and George for about ten minutes, before Quackity, Tommy and Tubbo joined the VC and began streaming.   
  
Most of it was just them teasing Tommy for being exiled. They were visiting Logstedshire.   
George called it worse than Mexican l'manberg just to spite Tommy.  
  
"You know that Wilbur built this, right?" Tommy said after George said it was bad. Oh. That's why the place looked so nice.  
"Oh, I changed my mind, it looks nice," George responded simply.   
  
Tommy laughed, "Can't wait 'til Wilbur hears about this. He won't be happy to hear you calling it ugly."   
George stifled a laugh, not believing Tommy.

His mind was conflicted. On one hand, he kinda wanted Wilbur to join. He had to talk to him normally. But on the other hand, he was hoping that he wouldn't. Who knows how awkward it'd be?  
Sapnap was telling some joke to Quackity. George let his chat listen to it as he was focused on something else.   
  
He was eyeing discord on his second monitor. Wilbur's icon had gone green, which it wasn't before. _Is he gonna join the vc?_  
  
George forced himself to focus on the game instead, but he really couldn't once he heard someone join the vc.  
He didn't even have to look to know that it was Wilbur.   
  
"ELLO WIL!" Tommy yelled into his mic. 

"Hello Tommy," Wilbur greeted in his normal voice. He probably wasn't going to roleplay as Ghostbur today.

"HOW ARE YOU?" Quackity yelled this time. Wilbur let out a small chuckle, "I'm alright, thanks. What's happening on the Dream SMP right now?"  
"We're listening to Tubbo and Tommy try to avoid each other," Quackity groaned, "it's great. Also, we all visited Logsteadshire."  
  
"GEORGE CALLED IT UGLY, WILBUR. HE CALLED IT UGLY!" Tommy yelled again.  
"No! I only called it ugly because I thought Tommy built it. It's really nice, Will," George rushed out. Tommy added, "YOU STILL CALLED IT UGLY THOUGH!"   
  
This whole interaction earned a laugh from Wilbur and Quackity.   
"Man, you should've seen the tent he built before. It was really bad," Sapnap spoke out of nowhere. Both Sap and Wilbur chuckled as Tommy whispered something along the lines of 'it was a good tent'.   
  
"But, thank you Gogy. Your approval always makes me smile," Wilbur sounded like he actually had a grin on his face. It sounded genuine, like Wilbur was okay, and that warmed George's heart. He couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face.   
  
He glanced at his chat for a second and noticed the chat spamming.  
  
 _WILBUR_

_AWWWWW_

_YES SMILE WILBUR_

_AWW_

_WILBUR HAHA_

\--

But one caught his eye. It was Wilbur spamming, 'GOG SMILE :)'. It earned a short chuckle from George. Maybe the things between him and Wilbur weren't that bad after all? He decided not to think about it right now, so he inserted himself into the conversation between Quackity and Tommy.   
  
Wilbur was rather quiet after that, only chipping in a few words every once in a while.

  
-

"Well, what if I just sneak into L'manburg when Dream isn't on?" Tommy asked Quackity.   
"He already said that he'd kill you," Quackity said in bewilderment.  
"Well, he wouldn't be on, therefore - he can't kill me, can he?" Tommy replied, thinking he was 200 IQ or something. 

George was tired of the child asking the same question over and over again. As Quackity was talking, everyone could hear a faint strum come from Wilbur's mic.   
  
Quackity stopped talking and exclaimed, "WILBUR ARE YOU GONNA PLAY I'M IN LOVE WITH AN E-GIRL? I LOVE THAT SONG, WILL."  
Wilbur let out a faint chuckle, "I actually made a new version of it, with a few small word changes here and there. I can play that."  
  
Everyone agreed that Wilbur should play this 'new version' of I'm in love with an e-girl. George got comfier in his chair as curiosity rose and he questioned, "What are the changes?"   
"Well... It's called I'm in love with an e-boy, so I guess you can guess the rest," Wilbur chuckled as everyone gasped.   
  
George's eyes widened. He knew who this was about.  
  
Quackity laughed, "Is it about me?" which gained a groan from Tommy, "It's obviously about Georgenotfound, everything's about gogy."  
George rolled his eyes playfully. Wilbur ignored the question and instead began fingerpicking the intro tune.   
  
While others were still mainly focused on playing Minecraft and interacting with each other, George wasn't. His main focus was on Wilbur, as it had been these past weeks. He leaned his head against the back of the chair as he listened to Wilbur strum the lovely tune and start singing.   
  
His eyes turned to the chat, that was going FULL SPEED. 

_GEORGE IS THE EBOY_

_POP OFF WILBUR_

_YES WILBUR SING_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 

_AWW LOOK AT GOG_

\--

Looks like the chat figured it out, but George was definitely not gonna tell them they've figured it out. George cracked a smile each time Wilbur had changed the lyrics to fit the 'new version'. But when chorus arrived and Wilbur sang 'I'm in love with an e-boy', George felt his heart flutter.   
  
He threw a glance at discord. He had Dream's dms open, and saw:  
  


_▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔_

_••• **Dream** is typing..._

_\---------_

**Dream** _Today at 10:47 PM_

Awww

you're blushing

_▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔_

George narrowed his eyes at the DM as he got closer to the screen. He looked at his stream, and yeah, you could say he was blushing A TINY BIT.   
But while being occupied with hiding his blush, he hadn't realized that Wilbur was shuffling around with his mic as he performed.   
  
George kept his focus on the screen. A pause came between the second pre-chorus and the chorus and Wilbur left the call.   
A few confused 'huh?'-s came from the others, but they still heard Wilbur strumming.

  
"WHA-?" Quackity laughed, "DIDN'T HE LEAVE?"

 _I'm in love with an_  
  
George heard it too, but not through discord. It wasn't coming through his headphones.

_I'm in love with an_

He slowly took off his headphones while keeping his eyes on the chat. The sounds of Quackity and Tommy yelling slowly faded away as he set the headphones around his neck. He kept his hands on the headphones as his gaze slowly went down.

_I'm in love with an_

He let out a soft chuckle.

_With an e-boy._

George slowly looked to his right as Wilbur kept going with the rest of the chorus.   
He raised his gaze to meet Wilbur's. He held his breath when he saw how Wilbur looked at him. It was pain and love. But the pain slowly washed away from his eyes the longer he kept his gaze on George. 

George rolled his eyes as a grin appeared on his face when Wilbur got to the 'With an e-boy' part again.   
He enjoyed this too much. He didn't even care about anyone finding out that he and Wilbur lived together or something.   
He only really cared about the fact that Wilbur wasn't mad at him.   
  
George's eyes widened as Wilbur slowly walked towards him as he sang the next verse. George turned his eyes back on the chat. They were going absolutely nuts, but their theories would be confirmed in just a few seconds.   
George held his gaze on the stream as he saw Wilbur dash behind George, his guitar in his hands, and strum the last chord. George laughed when Wilbur had to crouch down to get to the camera's level. He set his chin on George's shoulder as he did a small wave for the viewers.  
  
They could both hear faint screams coming from the headphones to which Wilbur said, "Hello Gogy's chat!"   
George shook his head amusingly. He didn't believe that Wilbur had actually just done that. Not only do the fans know that Wilbur and George are either living together, or visiting, there would be some weird rumors. Yeah, George knew about that side of Twitter. All the fanfic writers were probably scribbling down notes and would start their fanfics like a day after.   
  
Wilbur's cheek was brushing against George's and the closeness felt really good. But like all good moments, they eventually end, and so did this one. Wilbur slowly pulled away from George and went behind the greenscreen to flop down on the guest bed. Well, the good thing is that he didn't leave.  
George set his headphones back on and said a casual, "What's going on?"   
  
Apparently, Karl had joined the VC when George didn't have the headset on, as he was now yelling, "GEORGE?? I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA MEET UP?!"  
"I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH WILBUR!" Quackity shouted right into his mic.   
  
George laughed, "Too bad. Sucks to suck hUH?"   
"I WANNA MEET UP WITH KARL INSTEAD NOW!" Quackity yelled after George was done and Karl responded with a 'YEAH!'  
"YOU'LL BE SO JEALOUS, GEORGE!" Quackity earraped them. 

George whispered as he looked at the camera, "I like it this way much better." Quackity got out of role as he laughed, "Wait what?"   
George chuckled, "Nothing!"   
  
Most of his friends didn't have a clue about him and Wilbur. It was funny to see them go along with some of the bits. They'd probably not believe that George and Wilbur were like, actually together. But George knew that they'd be supportive, he was very sure of it.   
  
George's eyes widened as he came to a realization that he'd grown to be more comfortable about all of this.  
He was much more comfortable about being bi than he'd been before. And it was all thanks to his fans, his friends, and of course, Wilbur. 

\--

The stream didn't last much longer after that. The chat was spamming Wilbur the rest of the stream, but George didn't really mind.   
After he ended the stream and sent the chat to raid Quackity, he pondered whether he should check Twitter or not.  
He shut the PC after choosing not to. Twitter was crazy and everyone would probably talk about this 'til they'd get an explanation.

He placed the headset on the table and stood up to stretch. Man, did it feel good. He shut off the lights and then took slow steps around the green screen to see what Wilbur was up to.   
Wilbur was laid on the left side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His gaze slowly made it over to George.   
George smiled warmly and walked made his way over to the right side. Wilbur's own bed was better, but George didn't want to sleep without him.  
He got under the covers as Wilbur turned to face him. Wilbur's eyes were going over all of George's features as they stared at each other in silence. No words really needed to be said. Yet, Wilbur's lips still parted but no words came out.   
  
But George knew what Wilbur wanted to say, and it was painful to see a glint of sadness in Wilbur's eyes.   
Wilbur shut his lips tight and closed his eyes.  
  
George couldn't handle seeing Wilbur like this. Especially because he'd caused this. George took his left away from under the covers and brought it up to Wilbur's cheek. Wilbur leaned into the warm touch. He slowly opened his eyes and laid them on George. His gaze instantly softened as he let out a long breath.   
  
Wilbur opened his mouth to try to say it again, but he stopped himself for unknown reasons. Sharp tears formed in his eyes.   
George furrowed his forehead together, worry evident in his eyes.   
  
"I know," George whispered softly.

_I know that you love me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting the chapter after this one to be last. It's been a wild ride, and I just adore all of you who even bothered to throw a small glance at this fanfic.  
> I'm getting really emotional because I started this in the beginning of October and it's really helped me with stress <33
> 
> \--  
> STORYTIME.  
> So I FINALLY got an internet bank. And I tried to order food for an UK friend. I thought I entered the right address but it was the same address but IN A DIFFERENT CITY SO LIKE, I HOPE U ENJOYED UR FREE STARBUCKS WHOEVER U ARE LMAOO


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed since the stream where everyone saw Wilbur.

Three days into the week, Twitter had calmed down the tiniest bit. Now, not everyone was tweeting about Wilbur on George’s stream like every half a minute. But of course, that didn’t last, because Wilbur just HAD to post a selfie on Twitter. He took a selfie when George was playing with Ginger on the couch. And Twitter was even more active than when some ‘dnf’ moment happened. There were at least 10 different rumors going around. Most of them included Wilbur and George moving in together for some reason.

Both of them were quiet on Twitter after that. 

George had assumed that everything would be awkward between them, which was kinda true. George noticed Wilbur acting weird whenever something sweet was happening between them, but he knew the reason. He knew that Wilbur wanted to say ‘I love you’, but always stayed quiet or mumbled something instead. 

The week had been quite busy. Most of the nights, George spent coming up with ideas for videos and recording them with Dream. This meant that he spent the rest of his time with Wilbur, as much as possible. They took Ginger to the park the first three days, but then the weather suddenly dropped and it had been too cold to spend like an hour at a park. Instead, they just walked Ginger the rest of the week, as the ground was covered in a snowy carpet. Ginger had never seen snow before and when she saw it, she’d completely lost it. 

Also, Wilbur played his new song, ‘Your New Boyfriend’ to George, who kept chuckling throughout the whole song. 

George let out a deep breath while he recalled the last week in his head. He was leaned on the window sill, staring out the open window.  
His eyes darted to the street below, at the red traffic lights and cars honking. He liked looking out the window at night. Seeing all of the city lights was truly mesmerizing. Of course, it was only past 6 PM, but it was the end of November, so it wasn't that surprising. It was getting darker and colder by the day.   
He turned his gaze up at the sky. The stars twinkled back at him.   
This was one of the reasons why he liked winter - it was darker, therefore the stars would be more visible. He could hear a faint TV buzz from behind him.   
  
He slowly turned his head to throw a look at the couch. His eyes landed on Wilbur, who was lounging on the couch and propped up on his arm. Ginger was curled up right against his chest as he rubbed circles on her back. George's eyes softened at the sight and a cute smile appeared. He tilted his head as he watched Wilbur plant a kiss on the puppy's head. As their eyes met, George felt as if he'd just realized something, but he couldn't tell what.   
Wilbur cracked a small smile towards George before turning his eyes back on the TV. George let out a shaky breath. 

Wilbur had been so patient and supportive this past week, definitely more than usual. It made George _fall more in love_ with Wilbur every single day.

 _Wait wait wait._ George turned his head back towards the street in a quick motion. He furrowed his forehead as he comprehended what he'd just thought.  
  
_'Fall more in love'?_

George had never said, either out loud or in thought, that he was in love with Wilbur. Every time he used to even think about the idea of being in love, he somehow changed the subject. It had been too uncanny to even think about it.

George broke out of thought when he felt warm and gentle hands slither around his waist. After the arms were wrapped around his waist, he felt a warm body go against his back as a chin was set on his right shoulder. George felt warmth radiating against his cheek. His eyes were kept on the dark city as he watched Christmas lights turn on in a wave. He gasped as he felt the grip around his waist tighten.   
  
"I-" Wilbur stopped himself before he could say it.   
George rubbed Wilbur's hands that were on his waist before turning around to face him. George's face lightened up as he exclaimed, "Let's go for a walk!"  
A confused smile appeared on Wilbur's face as he glanced outside and said, "Isn't it dark?"  
"I want to see the lights closer, please~?" George made the please sound as long as possible as he wrapped his arms around Wilbur's waist.

Wilbur looked between the dark city and George a few times before bringing his hands up to rub his face as he chuckled, "Okay! We can go if you want to, Gogy."  
  
A triumphant grin appeared on George's face as he tried to move towards the hall, but Wilbur kept him against the window sill. Wilbur let out a soft chuckle before leaning down to place a kiss on George's right cheek. George wasn't expecting this and it made his cheeks flush red in a matter of seconds. Wilbur pulled away with a smirk, turned around, and went to put on his shoes. George was frozen in place for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes and rushed after the other.

\-----

They were walking side-by-side, hands in their pockets to hide them from the freezing cold. But they were close enough so that every few steps, their arms would brush against each other. George was away in his own little bubble as they made their way on the sidewalk, admiring the christmas lights. He let out a deep sigh, earning a worried glance from Wilbur.   
Wilbur looked to his right to get a good glance at George. George was looking at the tiny white lights overhead that were connected between buildings.   
George loved stars, so it's really no wonder that he liked these lights.   
Wilbur didn't really have any opinion on stars or these stars, but he loved the way the light reflected off of George's cheeks. Wilbur's heart fluttered when even the tiniest sign of a smile appeared on George's face.   
Wilbur turned his head when he heard faint chattering coming from the other side of the street. Wilbur had to squint to make out the figures, but it was two other guys, walking hand-in-hand. Wilbur smiled before he turned his attention back to George. He ran his hands through his locks before casually grabbing ahold of George's left arm and gently pulling it out of his pocket. George didn't hesitate one bit, he let Wilbur entangle their fingers. He slowly turned his gaze to look up at the other brit.   
Wilbur could've sworn he'd forgotten how to breathe when he looked into George's deep brown eyes. His lips parted to say something, but the park came into view and George let out a big gasp.   
Many of the trees were covered in lights, giving the park an enchanting glow. George tugged at Wilbur's hand as he pulled him along.

Wilbur looked overhead as the dark starry sky was replaced by dark leaves reflecting white and yellow lights.   
George let go of Wilbur's hand before walking and spinning along the road as his eyes were scanning the lit-up trees. Wilbur let George explore on his own as he instead turned right and headed for the bench. The bench where he'd finally seen George again.   
There wasn't much of a snow layer under the branches, so it was easier to walk around. He put his hands in his pockets again as he took a longer path.   
  


He had to clear his mind. He was still blaming himself for putting George in such a position. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for George to say it back, yet Wilbur didn't think he'd care if George didn't say it back. But he'd been wrong, so _fucking_ wrong. Why wasn't liking George enough for him? Why couldn't he have taken this slow?   
He let out a groan while rubbing his face with his cold-ass hands. He had reached a gravel path. He recognized the path. He would be at the clearing in a few minutes.

_I should be grateful that George took it as well as he did. It could've gone a lot worse._

\---

When Wilbur had stepped into the clearing, he saw that he wasn't the first one there. George was there already, leaning on the back of the bench as his eyes darted around, taking it all in. Wilbur always doubted himself. What if he wasn't actually in love and had just imagined it?   
But he always reassured himself that no one else had made him feel this way, because it was true. He was halfway through the clearing when George noticed him and began walking towards him.   
It felt too long to reach Wilbur, so George sped up.   
In a few seconds, George had reached Wilbur and had thrown his arms around the other's neck.   
  
"Hi," George said sweetly as he looked up with his mysterious brown eyes. Wilbur let out a pained sigh as he leaned down to put his forehead against George's.  
  
"I-" he choked out.  
George tugged at Wilbur's head gently and made their nose bridges touch. He let out a soft sigh before murmuring, "You can say it, Wilbur. You don't have to stop yourself. Truth is, I-"   
  
_I love you too._

"-I like it when you say it," George gave himself a mental slap for not saying it out.   
  
Wilbur spilled it out as he pulled George in a tighter grip, "I love you _so. fucking. much,_ George," Wilbur held back tears of... pain? Relief? He wasn't sure.   
George let Wilbur set his head on his shoulder as the other mumbled, "I'm sorry, George, I know this is hard for you to accept, but-"   
  
George hummed in Wilbur's ear softly, making the other's words trail away. He almost put his lips against Wilbur's ear when he leaned in to whisper very, very quietly, "Don't be sorry... I should be the one to say sorry and uh," George wasn't sure if Wilbur would hear the next part, because he lowered his voice even more, "I love you too."   
Wilbur slowly pulled away from George, a puzzled expression on his face. It broke George to see Wilbur's tear-stained cheeks and tears still forming in his eyes.   
Wilbur looked George in the eyes for a few seconds before repeating George's words, "You- You love me too?" Wilbur's voice cracked in the last part, as if it hurt to say it.   
  
George pressed his lips hard together before letting a sad smile reach his face as he confirmed, "I do, Wilbur. It just took me some time to realize that, I- I love you. A lot."   
Wilbur pulled George into a tight hug right after he'd said that. He let out the biggest sigh as he turned his eyes to the sky to see the star-covered sky, cheering for him. 

_Thank you for granting my wish._

\----

They were sat on the bench, George's head on Wilbur's shoulder as Wilbur had his arm wrapped around George. They'd been silent for a while, recalling the previous interaction and just- just living in the moment.   
  
George raised his head as he mumbled something.  
Wilbur turned his gaze on George right away, to see if George was about to say anything.  
  
George kept his gaze on the snowy clearing as he began talking, "You know, I've really learned to accept myself as who I am this past month. Uhm- You know, I uh- I wasn't really that confident in my sexuality before and all that- uh- that's why I kinda... tried to run away in the first place." Wilbur silently gazed at George the whole time he talked. George was quiet for a bit but continued after Wilbur rubbed his back, "I'm glad that you somehow made me stay. I could've flown away many times, but your _charm_ kept me here. You probably don't know it, but you helped me a lot. All of you helped me. I-" George's voice trailed away after that.  
  
Wilbur smiled sadly as he talked when George avoided his gaze, "You're really lucky to have supporting friends, and we're really fucking lucky to still have you. I know it must've been hard. I just wish that you'd accepted yourself without making us all worry... but then again, _we_ wouldn't have probably happened it had been any other way."   
  
"How can you love a mess like me?" George questioned. It sounded funny out loud, but he meant it. Wilbur smiled as he pulled George closer to him and whispered in his ear, "How could I not?" He saw a smirk tug at George's lips. He knew he'd touched George's heart just now, and that had been the intention.

"What about our friends, fans, families? Do we tell them? Or do we just-" George began rambling about everything but Wilbur set a finger on his lips, making George quiet down.   
  
"All in good time, George. You don't need to worry about all that now. Let's just- Let's just enjoy being in love, please?" Wilbur chuckled at George's ability to make problems out of thin air.   
  
George turned to look at Wilbur, who already had his eyes on him. George's eyes flickered between the other's eyes and lips. Wilbur tilted his head as he tried to say something, but George pulled him in and connected their lips before he could. It was a meaningful kiss. It was soft, deep, _full of love._

George had been Wilbur's secret for so long. George thought he owed Wilbur so much, for keeping him a secret as he learned to accept himself, for caring about him, for _loving_ him. George wasn't going to worry about the future any longer. He was going to live in the present, with Wilbur beside him. Of course, they're gonna tell everyone someday, but only when they're ready to face the world. George's convinced that their friends and fans would accept them and that even the most loyal 'dnf' shippers would like this.   
But George wouldn't care if no one accepted them. He was in love with Wilbur fucking Soot, and he knew it would not be stopping anytime soon.   
  
"I love you," George repeated. Wilbur let out a soft chuckle as he connected their foreheads, "I know, Gogy."  
"I just felt like it wasn't enough," George added before chuckling, "it feels so good to say it, and to _really_ mean it." Wilbur aww-ed at that as he threw his head back.  
George was silent for a bit before letting out a soft sigh of relief, "I love you a lot."  
Wilbur pulled George in for a hug, "I love you too."  
  
And there they were, living in the moment, and enjoying every fucking second of it. 

\-----

It feels foolish to say 'THE END' here, because that was not the end of their journey, hell, it was the fucking beginning. But this is the end of the part that you're gonna see. I can say, it goes well after this, but I won't spoil it, because that's _their secret._

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I made an epilogue called 'i won't give up on us', if you want to know what happens abt a year from this lol]
> 
> IM FUCKING CRYINGGGGGGGGGGG I'VE DONE THIS FANFICTION FOR OVER TWO MONTHS AND IT HAS BEEN THE BEST FUCKING THING FOR ME. I'VE ENJOYED THIS EVERY FUCKING SECOND, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT ASWELL. IF YOU'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS-  
> L0v3LyBby - YOU'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE FIRST. FUCKING. CHAPTER??? I think you stopped commenting a few chapters ago, but I really hope you got to the end. I always enjoyed reading your comments, Ily <3  
> KnightSkelly - Your comments we're always so HYPE AND IT just always made me so motivated to keep writing, thank you so much <33
> 
> blue_skie_s, CaptainGP, ur mothers side chick, A_Concerned_Citizen - For all of your nice comments that KEPT ME GOING AND WRITING IT FOR YOU.
> 
> Of course, a very special thank you to my online best friend FlowBytee, who helped me get ideas and kept me motivated <333 Ily baby
> 
> I didn't expect people to actually read this, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> NOW I KNOW WHY PEOPLE WRITE ONESHOTS NOT STORIES LMAO
> 
> I might write something in the future, maybe oneshots, or a longer thing yet again, but I will take a break now. This has been such a big thing for me these past two months, and I'm gonna miss writing cliffhangers for all of you, but now you go get your content from other writers <33
> 
> I love all of you. Every, single, one.  
> Bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, ever. Also I'm not a native speaker so this might be really bad, but this was an idea that just popped into my mind. Since there's not many georgebur fanfics I was like, fine I'll do it myseLF >:(  
> 
> 
> Also I do not condone shipping real people siudnfaosfnsi these are just their personas we see on stream :)) 
> 
> Also if either of them is uncomfortable with fanfictions written about them, I will remove this. :) 
> 
> georgebur forever lol


End file.
